Dreamscape and Terrors
by Fyyrrose
Summary: One shard remains, but when Inuyasha chooses hell over living, how will the team get the final shard? What happens when Koenma is in possession of the last shard and demands the spirit detectives to get it? What will Kagome do to get it? YYHIY COMPLETE
1. A New Beginning

**Dreamscape and Terrors**

**Summary**: One shard remains, but when Inuyasha chooses hell over living, how will the team get the final shard? What happens when Koenma is in possession of the last shard and demands the spirit detectives to get it? What will Kagome do to get it? YYH/IY x-over

**Disclaimer**: I do not own IY or YYH, all characters I've made up are mine and that's because there were no others I could have placed in their spot. Or didn't know about.

**Dedication**: To my muses who are loving and supportive, to Eeevee who has amounts of time to read this and edit its content, we (me, the muses, the WPB, and Heisuke) love you hun!

**Spoilers**: I'd say eppies up to 160, but I've given away nothing of the plot for the series. I simply picked a spot in time and twisted and warped it into something of my own creation.

**Chapter** **1** **A new beginning**

The last shard was needed to complete the jewel. The one sealed away in the land of the dead. There they stood watching, horrified that Naraku was climbing out of Abi-hime's mother.

The large bird withered in pain as Naraku climbed out of its skull. Kagome told Shippo to transform into her as she slipped past the rocks and debris silently towards Naraku.

Kagome hoped that the arrow with Onigumo's grave soil would do the trick. She was at Naraku's back; she notched the arrow and prayed. She knew she would hit him, but to what degree she did not know. She felt her miko powers pool into the arrow.

She released it.

The arrow's power grew, leaving no room for escape. Naraku turned around and gave his bone-chilling smile. With so much power, the arrow was going slower than normal. Naraku, thinking he could stop it, reached out to touch it.

He was shocked to see that the miko was purifying him. Naraku snarled in outrage. He should have been immortal, with his heart gone; there was nothing left to stop him. That meant something had happened to his child.

Naraku kept snarling as if to stop the agonizing pain that ripped through his entire being. He unleashed his demons onto the lone miko. However, the barrier surrounding the arrow lashed out and destroyed the tentacles before they could begin to reach her.

Then as soon as it started, it was over. Black dust covered the mountain.

Kagome stood in shock as full realization of what had just transpired came about. She looked bewildered and turned towards Inuyasha. The look on his face made her want to cry. He looked at her as if she had grown another head.

Falling to her knees, she succumbed to the darkness that filled her.

* * *

**Meanwhile in a forest not too far away**

Kagura let loose her wind blades and sliced the baby. She was going to have her revenge on Naraku. She had gained an ally in the human child. He had his memories back, and he hated Naraku, just as much if not more, than she did.

While Kohaku was keeping Kanna busy, Kagura sliced off the mortal child's head. She felt invigorated, empowered. Kanna finally realizing that she was distracted turned to look at the child. It was too late. Kanna stopped her attacks and looked into the mirror.

"Naraku is dead."

Kohaku and Kagura looked at each other, then at Kanna.

Both needed a second so they could process the information. "He's dead?" Kagura was the first to recover.

"Killed, by the strange miko."

Kagome. Kagome had the power to kill Naraku and set her free. So that left her with one more thing to do before she became truly free.

"What do we do now?"

Kagura looked at the void demon. She knew what she was going to do next, but after that, she had no idea. "Whatever you want."

Not waiting for Kanna to say something else she pulled out a feather and flew off into the air with Kohaku.

"Where are we going?" The young boy asked, confused.

"I'm going to take you back to the slayer, and then I'm going to settle the score with a certain someone." Kagura's mind raced with different strategies against the demon child.

"What's going to happen to me? Will she take me back after all the horrible things I've done?" The young boy started to become frightened.

"Listen kid, you know that Naraku controlled you as much as he controlled all of us. The only way to see if they'll accept you is to try." Kagura did not look at Kohaku, but she knew he was listening.

"I think I will try. Thank you Kagura." Kohaku smiled through the tears.

Kagura was glad at least someone was going to make an attempt at living. Seeing the mountain in the distance, she raised up to the stronger currents. She saw the group down below and lowered them towards the ground.

Everyone gathered around the miko who had passed out after killing Naraku. Inuyasha snarled and raised Tetsusaiga. Kagura stopped before them.

"What do you want Kagura?" Inuyasha snarled ready to strike.

"I came to return what is yours and to see with my own eyes that the bastard is dead." The group stood with their mouth agape at her matter of fact tone.

Kohaku stepped out from behind her. Sango gasped and called out his name. His eyes were downcast. He was afraid.

"Go on Kohaku, I don't have all day." Kagura shoved the boy towards the group.

Sango stood from Kagome's side. Tears streaming down her face. "Kohaku..." His name was barely audible on her lips.

"Kohaku was under Naraku's control with the shard in his back. He is not to blame for the deaths back at the castle." She didn't know why she said that, but she felt better. Kagura walked towards the pile of ash that was her tormentor. "Monk," She called to Miroku. "Make sure that these ashes are purified before you leave. I want to make sure that this evil asshole will never come alive again. I like my freedom."

She looked at the monk for confirmation. She added after he nodded, "Tell the miko thanks." With that, she took off to the skies to finish off her business to be truly free.

* * *

**In a forest not too far away**

Kikyo leaned her head against a tree. She could tell that her reincarnation had finished the job. She wanted to be the one to kill off Naraku, but wasn't bitter about the whole thing.

She turned to her two spirit guides. "The job is done." Both nodded in agreement.

"Kikyo-sama, now that the job is finished, we must continue on, that was our agreement."

Kikyo sighed knowing her defeat. "Yes, but first I would like to see him before we continue on."

Seeing as that was not a horrible request, they agreed. The pair took Kikyo in the air and brought her dying body towards Inuyasha.

When they arrived at the scene, Kagome was coming to. Miroku and Shippo stood in front of Kagome to shield her away from the person that tried to steal her soul, knowing the half demon would be of no use.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha's eyes filled with love for the dead priestess.

"Hello Inuyasha." Her once hard eyes softened when she looked at him. He rushed to embrace her, not knowing that Kagome had come to, or that her heart shattered for the last time.

Shippo, who was beside Kagome, became enraged. He was about to give Inuyasha a piece of his mind, but was silenced by Kagome, who placed a hand on his shoulder. She shook her head. She knew it was useless. Inuyasha loved Kikyo with every fiber of his being, and there was nothing she could do.

This was a love that spanned over fifty years. Kagome could only hope she could find a love like that some time in her life.

Kagome stopped listening to their conversation. She did not want to hear it. She knew that was going to happen, so why rub salt into her wound?

Inuyasha and Kikyo walked over to Naraku's ashes. Kikyo took out a container from her miko garb and placed his ashes in them. She purified the ashes, and reopened the container. The once-black ash was now a dull brown.

She let the ashes scatter to the winds. The trouble that was Naraku was now a part of the past and a legend.

"Inuyasha now that this is over, it's time for me to move on. My time here has expired. I've come to wish you good bye, love." Kikyo placed her hand on Inuyasha's cheek, to which he leaned into.

"Kikyo, I can't leave you. You can't die. I won't let you." Inuyasha looked into his love's eyes. "Let me go with you, like I promised."

Everyone watched in shock as Inuyasha conversed with Kikyo. No one wanted to breathe or move, and if they wanted to, they couldn't. All the air was taken out of Kagome's lungs to cry out.

"You know I would love for you to come with me Inuyasha, but this is my time, not yours." Kikyo smiled and watched Inuyasha's face fall.

"I don't care Kikyo, either I'm going with you, or you're not going." Inuyasha took her into an immovable hug.

Kikyo took her eyes off Inuyasha's back to silent plead with Kagome.

The miko from the future sat there with mixed emotions. Kagome knew that she could never have the love that Inuyasha had for Kikyo. She would never replace her, and that's just what she would be doing if Inuyasha lived.

"Are you sure you want to die Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice came out as a whisper.

"Kagome," Inuyasha looked pleadingly towards her. "I must."

Kagome nodded her head, "I understand Inuyasha." That was about as close to approval as he was going to get.

Kikyo unlocked Inuyasha's arms from her and stood before her reincarnation. "You are much strong than I am. I could never let go of the one I love."

Tears came to Kagome's eyes. "He was never mine to start off with."

Kikyo's guardians told her it was time. Inuyasha embraced Kikyo as the two orbs of light surrounded them and then in a flash nothing was left but ash. She couldn't even look to confirm if there was ash.

Kagome refused to release the tears that threatened to spill. Instead, she succumbed to the numbness that spread.

Kagome handed her bag over to Miroku who reached into her withered yellow school bag and grabbed two containers to put their ashes into until they could have a proper burial.

Miroku gasped when he saw Tetsusaiga underneath the ashes, he handed her the sword and watched as she clutched it to her chest. Once she was done, the new group started to make their long trek back to Kaede's village.

The only thing that passed between them was thickening silence.

**End chapter**

**AN second time around: **Going around and editing the story a bit. The story should flow better this time around. Please enjoy. I know… it's the stereotypical start (but it wasn't back when I started writing) so grunt the first chapter and continue on.


	2. Ooops

Note: ".:." is Youko speaking...but you'll know that when you read it. ;)

Chapter 2 - **Ooops**

It was two weeks since Inuyasha went to the next world with Kikyo. The moment they arrived back at Kaede's village, Kagome told them she needed to go home for a bit.

No one told her she couldn't. They all understood that she needed some time to herself, and that his death was harder for her than anyone. She had cried the whole walk to the well. There was no Inuyasha to try to stop her. It was the little things that really got to her. Reality was a giant slap in the face.

Kagome had spent a week sitting underneath the sacred tree crying. Her mother understood and let her cry. She would comfort her daughter, when it seemed like the tears would stop, they would only to start up again. It was the night before her return to the feudal era that Kagome seemed to snap out of her mourning.

Kagome came down that morning all smiles. Needless to say it crept out her brother, and her grandfather assumed she was possessed by demons. It was Kagome's mother who immediately saw that Kagome was moving on with her life.

Kagome was like that, she was too kind hearted to show what she was really feeling until it became too much for her. Kagome packed extra supplies to make up for the lack of Inuyasha's ramen stash she was required to bring.

She wanted to cry over this realization, but what was done was done, and there was nothing she could do.

She strapped on her backpack and headed back to the well. She had said her goodbyes and now knew that, without Naraku, they could search for the last jewel fragments at their own pace. She felt the almost completed jewel around her neck. Four shards left. One was in Kohaku's back, the other was in the land of the dead, and the final two were embedded in Kouga's legs.

No one was waiting to greet Kagome on the other side of the well. She had almost expected Inuyasha to be waiting for her. She stopped dead in her tracks when she felt something foreign around her. She felt like she had been hit by a semi and she fell to her knees breathless.

She looked around for her assailant, but there was no one around. She got up and felt different. She knew what had happened, she had her soul back.

She couldn't hate them; it wasn't in her nature to hate. She walked into the village, and was surprised that no one was there to greet her. She entered Kaede's hut and sat down.

It was evening when Kaede returned. She was surprised that Kagome was sitting in her hut waiting for her. She gave Kagome a small smile.

"Kaede, where is everyone?" Kagome asked the old miko when she handed her a bowl of leftover stew.

"The rest went to Sango's village to pay their respect to the dead. I had Shippo take me to the mountain where the final battle took place, and I found these," Kaede pulled out Kikyo's bow and Inuyasha's mystic necklace.

Kagome gasped and fingered the prayer beads. "Where's Shippo now?" Kagome looked around for the young fox.

"Shippo is resting with one of the village boys for the night."

Kagome ate in silence. She wanted to ask the hard questions, but she didn't know how to ask. Kaede seemed to pick up on this, "Kagome, what is ailing you child?"

"I don't know how to ask..." Her voice trailed off.

"Child you have never been one to 'beat around the bush' as you say, so speak up child." Kaede told her.

"I wanted to know about their ashes." Kagome held her eyes to the ground. She knew it must have been hard to burry her sister for the second time in her life.

"Kikyo's ashes have been replaced to their proper place, and Miroku and myself have placed sacred scrolls allowing her to rest in peace for all eternity, as for Inuyasha's ashes they must be taken to his brother so that he can bury them in a proper demon fashion."

Kagome's head shot up. They would have to take Inuyasha's ashes to Sesshomaru. The blood drained from her face. "Oh," was the only word to escape her lips.

The rest of the night was spent with Kaede telling her how everyone was while she was gone.

* * *

**Sometime in the future**

"Botan get in here!" A small child roared over top a stack of forms that needed to be filled out.

A few moments later, a blue haired woman entered the room, "You called Koenma, sir?"

"We have a problem." Koenma was fingering a tiny fragment. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I don't know what went wrong. Oh this is terrible!" The toddler banged his head against his desk.

"Koenma, sir, what's wrong?"

"Botan this is the end of the world if we can't right this. If this were to get into a demon's hands, no one would be able to stop it. I don't know how it's happened. Last of our records show that this was burnt whole with the priestess Kikyo, but if I am holding a piece something went very wrong."

Botan continued staring at the young ruler unable to comprehend what he was talking about. "Koenma, sir? What are you talking about?"

"The Shikon no Tama of course!"

Botan's eyes widened with horror. "I thought it was only a myth for demons."

"I thought so too until Dad gave me this." He held up the shard between index finger and thumb. "You have to take the team back in time and figure out what happened. You have authorization from Father to take them back. You have to hurry Botan the fate of the world is on their shoulders!" He despaired as he ushered her into the portal.

* * *

**With Botan**

"Thanks for coming over on such notice guys." She said looking at the four men in Yusuke's living room. "It seems that you have a new mission."

"No way in hell! I'm not going on another mission, not after the Dark Tournament! Besides," Yusuke huffed as he slopped down into the chair, "Keiko would kill me."

"Yusuke now is not the time to be a complainer. The fate of the world depends on this mission!"

Yusuke scoffed and rolled his eyes, "They're all 'the fate of the world depends on this mission' missions."

"That's not true Yusuke, and you know it. This mission is about the Shikon no Tama." Before she could explain about the mission, everyone noticed the looks exchanged between the two demons.

.:_Shit, and I thought it was only a legend. Kurama accept the mission! I want to see this fabled jewel! You have no idea how longed I searched for it!_:. Youko demanded from inside Kurama's mind. .:_I heard a tale once that it was broken, but none of my sources led to anything concrete. What I would give to get my hands on that baby. That would've been the heist of a lifetime!_:.

"I'm in," Kurama stated before Botan could give details, mentally rolling his eyes at Youko's excitement.

"What do you know Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's not what I know, it's about the legends Youko heard while he was leader of his 'group'. He was in search of it, but he never found it. Now his curiosity has been piqued."

Botan nodded her head and started to tell them the classified information about the case. "The jewel was supposed to have been burnt whole with its protector, but somehow king Enma came across one of its shards. That's where you guys come in. I'm to send you back into the past so you can figure out what happened. You need to bring the jewel back to Koenma so he can keep it safe in the vault."

"Hm." Botan smirked, that was a sign that Hiei was in.

"I'm game." Botan was giddy. As for Yusuke, the boy didn't have a choice in the matter. This was his job.

"Great everyone's aboard!" Botan was now ecstatic.

"Hey don't I get a choice in the matter?" Yusuke fumed.

"Nope, sorry Yusuke. Okay, now that everyone's on board, you have one day to pack for a journey to the past. Meet me here tomorrow at noon and I'll send you back." Before Yusuke could interject and rant some more, she was gone.

* * *

**Back in the feudal era**

The others were due back in a few nights. Shippo had returned and was relieved his friend had returned. Kaede had given Kikyo's bow to Kagome as a present.

Kagome took Shippo out to the forest with her to practice on her new long bow. Without Inuyasha to protect her, she now needed to be good enough to protect herself. Using the long bow was harder than she thought. It took a dozen tries just to pull back the five-foot bow, let alone shoot it.

"You can do it Kagome, I know you can." Shippo told her encouragingly when she would become frustrated.

'Shippo's right,' she thought. 'The least I can do is try my best.' She fingered the necklace. 'Without you to protect me, I need to be strong.' It was dusk when Kagome figured out that pulling downwards was much easier than her usual horizontal pull. It required less strength, plus it was faster.

She was amazed at the speed and the accuracy of the bow. 'No wonder Kikyo was a great shot, this is an awesome bow,' she said to herself calling it a night. She knew she would be sore in the morning. Later that night she walked alone to the hot springs to help relax her tight muscles. When she returned an hour later, Kaede was waiting for her.

"Child," she presented Kagome with a miko's uniform, "When ye present the ashes of Inuyasha to his brother, it would be an honor to both him and Kikyo if ye were to wear this."

Kagome was speechless. She hated to wear the miko's garb, but knew it was in honor of Kikyo and Inuyasha. "I guess." She was hesitant to accept. She took the clothes and shrivelled her nose as the mold and mildew hit her senses. At least she was thankful that they hadn't been worn in a while. It also meant that she would have to go home for a while to wash and dry them.

When morning came around she fixed breakfast for the three of them, and told them that she would have to go home for a test. She couldn't tell Kaede the truth. She didn't want to hurt the old woman's feelings. Her new bow felt weird on her back. It was heavier, yet having it made her feel oddly powerful and safe.

On the other side of the well, she told her mom the story as she sent Souta off to school. Her mother smiled lovingly at her daughter as she threw the clothing into the washer and added a large amount of vinegar into the soapy water.

The pair sat down at the kitchen table and talked for the first time since Kagome started her adventure. They almost didn't hear the rinse signal, but were able to add the fabric softener in time.

As her laundry was hung to dry outside, Kagome went to practice her archery. Her mother had errands to do in town, and Kagome didn't want to be seen. She had no excuse not to practice either. She had spent all day at her make shift archery range, (which was really a tree at the side of the shrine.)

The sun was starting to set when she called it a day. Her mother was cooking supper when she opened the door and stepped inside. She walked upstairs and into the bathroom. She could barely lift her arms to turn on the faucet. Kagome grit her teeth and blinked back tears as she raised her tired muscles. 'This is supposed to get easier, not harder!' She cried to herself as the hot water hit her body relaxing her once more.

* * *

**Yusuke's house**

The spirit detective team assembled at Yusuke's house the following morning. Botan looked at their tiny backpacks. The ferrywoman was partly relieved she wasn't going to go with them. She didn't even want to imagine their stench after a week. That thought alone was enough to make her gag.

"Alright boys, prepare for your journey back in time." She told them with too much perkiness for first thing in the morning. She handed the device to Yusuke, who placed it in his pocket. "Be careful with that Yusuke because you'll need it to get home. I've set it so you'll be there a few days before Kikyo's funeral. There you can grab the jewel and head home. See it's simple."

"So then why did we have to pack our gear if it's a simple in and out mission?"

"Now Yusuke, you should know by now that anything is possible." Kurama spoke up defending Botan.

Yusuke grunted and pressed the button. A yellow portal opened. Kuwabara was pushed in by Hiei to see if he would be incinerated. Disappointed but not showing it, Hiei shrugged and stepped in. Trying to contain a chuckle Kurama shook his head and grabbed Yusuke by the cuff of his shirt and dragged him along, who was now kicking and screaming.

"I thought Botan informed us that we would be at Kikyo's village?" Kurama asked looking around seeing nothing but trees.

"I'm gonna kill her next time I see her! I don't see a village, and there's nothing but fucking trees," Yusuke grumbled.

"I suggest we find the nearest village and enquire the whereabouts of the village we seek," Kurama said thoughtfully as he scanned the area for a trail that humans would have used through the forest.

.:_Gawd! Fresh, unpolluted air; it's so clean and refreshing. You have no idea how horrible your air is! If it wasn't for me and my plants you'd be sick. Can't you feel the blood becoming stronger. Take it in while you can ki- wow look over there, the plant with the six red leaves, they are supposed to be extinct!_:. Youko's wonder and awe made Kurama smile and shake his head.

While walking along the trail, Yusuke kept grumbling about hating trees and how it was too green, while Kuwabara kept asking to stop and rest.

"Guys can we stop?" Kuwabara asked again.

"That's the fifth time you've asked in the last hour moron. Do you think the answer would be any different than the last time you asked?" Hiei scolded from the treetops.

"I wasn't asking you shrimp!" Kuwabara shouted.

In a blur of movement, Hiei was down on the ground with his sword pointed at the giant's throat. He was about to go in for the kill when Hiei suddenly stopped, "blood," was all he said before he took off towards the source.

The group followed Hiei, and stopped at the sight of the soon to be massacre. One demon was fighting what seemed like an army. An unspoken agreement went between them and they rushed to help.

Yusuke was having a blast. He was killing demons one after another. The other group members seemed to be having as much fun as he was. One demon took a cheap shot at Yusuke and sent him flying into a tree. He heard a cracking sound.

Kurama and Hiei heard it too and their eyes flew to their fallen comrade. Yusuke growled, he was going to kill that fucking demon if he broke any of his bones. Yusuke felt fine, he didn't think any of his bones were broken. He patted himself to make sure. His eyes widened in horror as he realized what the cracking sound was, 'Great! Now how are we supposed to get home?' He thought as he pulled out the smashed time device and held it in his hand.

**end chapter**

**Beta's Whine:** You know, Canadians are nuts? I was already minding my own business and doing a favour (and Word is set on Canadian automatically when I get their stuff **–fumes—**stupid U) for an internet buddy, and what does J decide? That I might as well do hers too! Like I don't have better things to do than beta people's stuff? Anyway, I still enjoy Hiei using Kuwabara as a test dummy (-- in more ways than one)!

**Author's Reply**: You know I was only being evil and SUGGESTED it. YOU, on the other hand, were the one that SAID for me to ship you the next chapter! So it's not my fault :P So everyone, I hope you enjoyed the next installment!


	3. Dealing with Demons

Chapter 3 **Dealing with Demons**

Yusuke was beyond pissed. "You asshole!" He shouted as he ruthlessly killed the demon, "This was our **only **way home!"

The trio stopped their assault on the demons as realization set in. With renewed rage, the group killed any demon in their line of sight until nothing was left. Their only way out was now gone. The last demon standing was the one they decided to help.

A large bear demon stood before them, "I don't know who you are, but you have the thanks of the Eastern lands. If there is anything I can do for you in return please I will do my best to see that it is so."

"What you can fucking do for us is to fucking fix this," Yusuke thrust the device towards the demon.

"What my enraged friend means is that saving you caused us to lose our only means home." Acting as peacemaker Kurama translated.

"I've never seen anything like this before. What is it?" The bear demon enquired. "Come to think of it, you are strangely dressed. Where are you from?"

"I'll be asking the questions here demon," Yusuke snarled, still upset about the device.

The demon started to laugh causing the four to stare at him. "You have no idea who I am, do you?" A sly smirk graced his demon face.

The four cluelessly shook their heads. "You're a demon that's all I need to know," Kuwabara said.

"My name is Lord Kuma; I am the ruler of the Eastern lands."

The only significance came from the two demons that silently looked at each other. The two humans did not know the power this demon held before them. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Kurama, this is Hiei, over there is Kuwabara, and you have already met Yusuke. We are in search of the priestess named Kikyo; you wouldn't by chance know who she is?" Kurama said showing the demon lord proper respect.

The bear spat on the ground. "Every powerful demon has heard of her. She has killed many of my men and I thank the gods everyday that she's dead."

"What she can't be dead! We were supposed to arrive before she died. Botan is _so _dead when I see her!" Yusuke stomped about ranting and raving.

"So you are from the future. I am off to seek aid from one of my allies; he's revered as being one of the smartest and most cunning demons out there. He might have an idea of how to get you boys home. So tell me what the future is like?"

"I'm sorry milord, but that is information that we are not allowed to give away. It's highly classified information. For the sake of the world we live in," Kurama looked at the demon lord knowing he understood.

"So if you're a demon lord then why were these demons after you?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Moron, he's a demon lord, other demons seek to kill him to take over his lands."

"Yes, your friend is right, but these," Kuma looked at the dead bodies, "These were sent from the northern lord. It seems he wishes to have my head on his front gates. Now come we must go west and seek out the demon lord for assistance."

"So how long ago did this Kikyo woman die?" Finally snapping out of his tantrum Yusuke asked.

"It's been about fifty years now, if not more. Lord Sesshomaru would know your answers better than I would."

_.:Since this mission is a bust, how about we go south -- towards the mountains. I heard that there was a pearl necklace that's said to have great mystic powers. I would have gone long ago, but it was a rumor 300 years ago. I'm sure if we went now they would be unprotected.:. _Youko tried to bargain with his host for a little free roaming time.

'Youko, what would happen if this demon could fix our problem and there was only a ten second window to leave, we'd be stuck here until the day I died.' Kurama tried to reason with the demonic being inside him.

_.:So:._

Shaking his head Kurama followed along with his friends not missing the slight smirk on Hiei's normally stoic face.

* * *

**Inuyasha's forest**

Kagome climbed out of the well after her shower and oden. Soon she would need to go and deliver the ashes and figure out a way to get into the realm of the dead. Nevertheless, she was glad her mom was able to get the mold smell out of the outfit. Wearing it now made her feel self-conscious. She wondered if the villagers would mistake her for Kikyo again, or if she would ever be Kagome to them.

Shrugging she climbed out of the well only to be bombarded by Shippo. "I thought you were never coming back!" He cried latching onto her, "Why did you leave me so soon?"

"Can I tell you a secret, just between you and me?" Kagome asked the young fox clutched to her for dear life.

The fox tried his tears and nodded. "Shippo, the only reason I had to leave again was because this outfit Kaede gave me stunk like mold, so I had to go home and wash it. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

Shippo nodded, "You're right, it did stink, and I was going to tell you, but I didn't know what that smell was called. 'Mold' I'll remember it." The fox scampered up to her shoulder. She heard a rustling in the bush. Not expecting anyone to come and greet her, she readied her bow and had an arrow waiting.

Miroku stepped out of the bush. "Lady Kagome, I'm impressed at the speed in which you've armed yourself. I mean no harm," He added nervously when she didn't lower her weapon.

"I'm kidding Miroku, I wouldn't kill you." Her arms sure did hurt because of that quick stunt action though.

"No you'd let Sango do that!" Shippo managed to get out before giving into the mirth that filled his small frame.

Kagome noticed that his glove was no longer needed. Kagome nodded towards it. "It's over for you, I'm glad."

Falling in step with her towards the village, "Yeah, I was scared to take it off at first. I prepared myself to see the black void, but," He looked at the smooth skin, "It's gone for good. There's no one to thank but you Lady Kagome!" He gave her a bone-crushing hug. "The void is gone, Naraku is dead, and Kohaku has returned. The only one that has suffered the most is you."

"I will be fine Miroku because as long as my friends are happy, then I'm happy." She took his hand in hers.

"Lady Kagome, I must protest, I cannot have you hold my hand like that. I am after all a married man." A large sheepish grin plastered on his face.

"M-M-Married!" She cried out, "To whom?" Kagome started to become enraged, "If you married someone other than Sango I'-" She was cut off by the sound of giggling.

Kagome spun around and there was Sango and Kohaku grinning wildly.

Miroku laced his unclothed hand with Sango's, "She is my wife. This is forever my love." He kissed her forehead making Sango turn crimson.

Kagome stood mouth agape, "When?"

"When we went to our village to rest the souls of the dead. You know we were promised to be married, and one night Miroku performed the ceremony, and that was it we were wed."

"They are worse than rabbit demons," Kohaku added making both of them turn red.

Kagome laughed. "You know that makes up for you guys not inviting me to the ceremony."

Inside Kaede's hut, the group prepared for them to leave in the morning. Kagome had another plan in mind. She asked Sango if she could borrow Kirara instead. She would go and come back on her own. This was something she needed to do alone.

Everyone understood: it was her personal closure. So it was settled in the morning, Kagome would take Kirara and head west with the ashes and sword, while Miroku and Sango take a quick honeymoon, and the boys would be under Kaede's care.

The morning was clouded over, showing an accurate picture of how Kagome was feeling inside. She said her goodbyes and a quick promise to return. She strapped her yellow backpack on her back followed by the quiver and bow. "Kirara, we should hurry before a storm starts."

The fire cat mewed and picked up its pace.

* * *

**The Western Palace**

"Lord Kuma, what brings you here?" The stoic demon lord enquired not impressed with the unexpected company.

"There is an uprising in the North. The northern demon lord has hired mercenaries from all over, and is avid about ruling all of Japan. I have come seeking aid and relief."

Sesshomaru said nor made any facial expression, but turned on his heel and walked into a room. Lord Kuma followed him leaving the group to follow behind. Before arriving at Sesshomaru's castle, Lord Kuma explained the situation with Sesshomaru. He told them that not speaking at all would be better than letting your tongue slip, for he was more likely to cut it out.

Now they knew why, the guy would kill you if you looked at him the wrong way. No one missed the glances he gave Yusuke and Kuwabara, or the almost snarl towards Kurama and Hiei. It was a warning, but the pair received the message loud and clear.

The two demon lords were talking about possible strategies when Kuma asked to see Yusuke's device. He showed the demon lord the device. No emotion showed on the demon lord's face.

"What is this supposed to do?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Take us home." Yusuke grumbled, as the group gave him a bewildered look. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything. For a minute, they thought their leader and friend was going to be a goner.

Sesshomaru handed back the device. "I would like to take a closer look at it later." It wasn't a question, it was an order. Yusuke grunted in response, which caused the demon lord to pin him to the wall by his throat. "Human filth, I have been respectful up until now. It is only fitting you give me the respect I demand. Heed this human, I will not spare you or your companions next time either of you gets out of line." He threw Yusuke toward Kuwabara.

Yusuke was coughing, regaining the precious oxygen Sesshomaru had taken.

The two demon lords turned back to their conversation. The two planned on taking their armies and invading the north. They were talking battle strategies when a hideous green imp came running in squawking about ungrateful humans.

"Milord, the half breed's wench is here demanding to see you. I told her to go away, but sh-" Jaken was silenced when Sesshomaru interrupted.

"What does she want?"

Before Jaken could say something negative, Kagome stood at the door with a box in her hand and a sword under her arm. Sesshomaru's eyes slanted, "That is Tetsusaiga. What are you doing with it?"

"It is payment." She placed the box on the table not caring that this was their battle plans. "Bury your brother with honor and the sword is yours." Kagome would have been shocked to see modern clothes if she wasn't numb inside. This was her final closure. She knew it would be hard, but she didn't know it would be this difficult.

"So Inuyasha is dead. Who took my right from me?" Sesshomaru's eyes gleamed murder.

"Don't worry, it was of his own choice since Naraku is dead." Kagome just wanted to leave. Not to mention she didn't like the vibe of the room.

"So the half breed finally killed Naraku, he should be glad he's dead. Naraku was mine to kill as well." Venom was starting to drip from his claws at the realization that another kill was taken from him.

Kagome stood there with a blank expression on her face. Melodramatics no longer worked on her. Look at the people she had spent most of her time with! She had seen it enough to be unphased by it. Instead, she just cocked her eyebrow in response. "So what's your answer? Will you honor your brother and bury him, or do I return with his ashes and lay them to rest with his love?"

Sesshomaru knew there was something she wasn't divulging. "What are you not telling me miko?"

Kagome's head shot up. "You really want to know?" Her voice filled with raw emotion. "Yes Naraku is dead, and no Inuyasha didn't kill him, I did." Her breaths were panting. She didn't want to relive the memory.

"Inuyasha was alive and well when Naraku was defeated. He chose to go to hell with his dead lover instead of living. Your brother was nothing more than a coward." She swallowed back the hard lump at the back of her throat. "Now Sesshomaru, are you going to accept his ashes or was this a waste of my time?" She pointed to the box. Her voice sounded harsh, even to her ears, but she wasn't about to take them back now.

"Human you are testing my patience."

"And you, demon, are wasting my time." Kagome retorted through clenched teeth.

The other six beings in the room stood with their mouths open horrified at the sight before them.

"Very well human I will bury my bastard half brother, now hand over the sword." Sesshomaru held out his hand.

Kagome threw it at him. "Know this Sesshomaru: the same deal now applies as it did to Inuyasha. I know you are able to make it transform, but now it will only work when you are protecting humans."

Sesshomaru started to growl, he was seriously getting pissed off. "Human, take the spell off the sword."

"There is only one person that can take off the spell, and that's the same person that placed it. However your brother is dead, so nope, I can't help you." Kagome started to walk back through the door. Walking back, she noticed the map spread out on the table. She took a good look at the battle plans. They were fools. Even she knew that going that way would mean death, and she wasn't good at that stuff.

She couldn't help but comment on their battle plans laid out on the table, "No wonder demons are nearly wiped out, with plans like that it makes my job much easier." She said walking out the door. She knew she should have kept her mouth shut, but she was in one of her moods causing her to push buttons. She blamed Sesshomaru for starting it.

Before Sesshomaru could react, Lord Kuma took off after Kagome. Everyone raced after them; the miko had her bow and arrow ready, while Lord Kuma was trying to back away. "Human what are wrong with my battle plans?" He demanded, seeing he had an audience, and a macho ego to maintain.

"First off, bulldozing straight through will get you killed. Second, you are planning to bring your army through Jinenji's territory. Third if you were to make your way past Jinenji, the crane demons that took refuge on his mountain would slaughter you in the blink of an eye." Kagome placed her arrow back in her quiver, and strapped back on her bow.

Sensing that she wasn't going to kill him anymore, he decided to ask, "And just what would you do miko?"

Kagome placed her finger on her chin and thought aloud, "I could, no would, go through the terrains to the east."

Lord Kuma started to laugh, "That's the territory of the demon wolf clan. They are terrible man-eaters, and if you anger them, they change into their true shape and they would slaughter us all. Thanks, but I'll stick to my plan."

"Then I bid you a good death." She turned to leave but was stopped when Sesshomaru stepped in front of her.

"Human, if you can get the wolves to come here to discuss a treaty then I will bury Inuyasha in the sacred family tomb." Sesshomaru bargained. He wasn't one to bargain, but he was willing to allow grace this once in order to defeat the northern lord.

Kagome thought it over once and nodded. "Very well, but I suggest you remove Rin from the castle while they are here." Kagome could see the faint confusion in his eyes, "You remember how she died. Seeing them will only put her back into her mute state."

Sesshomaru thought it over, nodded, and told Jaken to take Rin to the human village while the wolves were here.

"Kirara, it seems we won't be going back so soon after all." The small forgotten fire cat perched on her shoulder mewed. Her hair had been concealing the tiny demon. "I will return in a few hours." She said walking towards the front door.

Lord Kuma started to laugh, "Yes, bring back an underling so we can get slaughtered when the master of the wolves discovers us intruding on his lands."

**End chapter**

AN the second time around: wow, I changed a lot this time. Hope you enjoyed reading this.


	4. Alliances

Chapter 4** Alliances**

Sesshomaru commanded a servant to show the four boys to their rooms while the lords went over plans again. Their rooms were sparse of furniture, and they gathered on the futon while Hiei stared out the window.

"So Sesshomaru doesn't know about the device. Well that's just great, so now how do we get home?" Yusuke leaned against the wall with his arms folded against his chest.

"What about that girl? She was amazing and pretty." Kuwabara said dreamily as a slight bit of drool trailed down the side of his mouth.

"Thought you liked Yukina," Yusuke chided watching Hiei glare at Kuwabara, "You're not two timing her now are you?"

"No way Urameshi, Yukina is the only girl for me." The large man protested regaining what was left of his senses.

"I thought she was gonna die. She didn't even flinch when Sesshomaru prepared to attack her." Yusuke said bringing the subject back onto the girl.

"Yeah Urameshi, did you feel her power?"

"I'm just glad she's on our side for now." Kurama added. "She's a miko, and by the feel of her power, a very powerful one."

"What's a miko?"

_.:I wonder if she knows anything about the Shikon no Tama:. _Youko pondered while flashing images of her in Kurama's mind.

'What are you doing?' Kurama asked Youko as he analyzed and appreciated the mental images.

_.:Know your enemy_:. was all he said causing Kurama to groan.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "You idiot, a miko is a demon's worst enemy. They are the elite of the demon slayers. But all the mikos left in our time are powerless, and they probably died out a long time ago when the barrier was created."

The door made a slight creaking sound, and their eyes flew to the door as it opened. A young child no older than eight came running in. "Hello, Rin's name is Rin. Rin is hiding from Lord Jaken because Rin wants to see Pretty Lady Kagome, but Lord Jaken says that Rin has to go or I'll get eaten by wolves again." Rin said as she hid in the small space between Yusuke's back and the wall. "Sssh, if Master Jaken comes in don't tell him that Rin is here, please?"

Kurama finding the child adorable, he nodded and Rin's grin grew larger. A few moments later the green imp opened the door and peered about the room only seeing the four of them then left muttering about the stench of humans desecrating his master's domain.

"It's okay to come out now Rin," Kurama told the child, "He's gone."

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"My name is Kurama, and the boy you hid against is Yusuke, and this is Kuwabara and over there is Hiei," He said pointing to all of them.

"Do you know when Lady Kagome is coming back? Rin picked some flowers for her and Rin wanted to give them to her before Rin left." Rin stated as she took out some wilting flowers from the sleeve in her kimono.

"She said a few hours." Yusuke said bored with the conversation.

"How long is a few hours?" Rin asked disappointed.

"That's a good question Rin." Kurama pondered for a second. "She said a few terms that shouldn't have been used in this time. Could this mean that she could be our key to getting home?"

_.:Now you really have to try to get on her good side, because heaven forbid she gets pissed off at one of them_:. Youko nodded his head toward Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Everyone's attention was peaked at the thought of being able to get home. "Lady Kagome is always saying funny things. So how long is an hour?"

"Soon Rin, it means soon." Kurama told her. "Rin, can I ask you a question?" Rin nodded her head. "Why did Kagome want to keep you safe from the wolves?"

Rin paled a little before setting the smile back on her face. "Rin was killed by wolves, but Lord Sesshomaru made Rin live again. Pretty lady told Rin that they don't kill people anymore so Rin's not scared that the wolves are coming here. Okay, Rin's gonna pick more flowers for Pretty Lady." Rin scampered out of the room.

"Cute kid. I wonder what that was all about." Kurama thought aloud.

_.:She has to be a nutcase to live with Sesshomaru.:._

'I believe that is Lord Sesshomaru,' Kurama felt Youko roll his eyes, 'And that is why I don't let you out.'

"Hm." Hiei looked outside, trying not to crack a smirk while overhearing the conversation between the fox and host. 'As long as I get to slaughter demons, I'll be happy to remain here for the time being.' He told the fox making it very obvious that he was listening to their private conversation.

* * *

**In the mountains**

Kagome, sitting atop of Kirara, made her way quickly to Kouga's den. With the wind on their back they made excellent timing. A group of wolves were in a battle, but Kagome couldn't see who it was. The dust clouds were so thick she was glad for the heavy garment to filter the dust from going into her lungs.

She took out her bow and arrow ready to help out her friends in a moment's notice. The dust settled for a moment. There, standing opposing each other, were Kouga and Kagura. Both were slightly injured. "Stop it!" Kagome screamed, but it was futile, they were too stubborn to listen. Having no other choice Kagome shot a purifying arrow that landed in between the two of them.

That got their attention. Both ceased their battle and stared at Kagome. "Kagome, why did you do that? I almost had revenge for my brothers!" Kouga snarled at her.

"Like you could kill me. I'm barely winded, you fool." Kagura boasted and raised her fan for another attack.

"Kagura, you have your freedom, so why are you attacking Kouga?" Kagome saw the confusion of his face. "You haven't told him have you?" The wind demon shook her head smirking. She turned her attention back to Kouga, "Kouga, Naraku is dead."

Kouga who was glaring at Kagura turned to look at Kagome. "Naraku's dead?" The two females nodded their head, "How?"

"Kagome killed him." Kagura spoke, "She shot him with an arrow, setting us all free. As for your revenge, it is now satisfied and rectified."

"She's right Kouga. She was under Naraku's control like all the others. With Naraku dead she is now free, and she wouldn't harm any of us without provocation isn't that right?" Kagome waited for Kagura to agree. Kagura crossed her arms and stuck up her nose. That was about as close to an agreement as she'd get.

The wolves watching approached the three. "Kagura, I'm glad you're here too. It seems as if the northern lord is advancing, and the eastern and western lords are teamed up."

"Why are you involved then?" Kagura enquired putting away her fans. She wouldn't give up a chance to be a little closer to the demon lord, but she wasn't about to say that.

"I had to give Inuyasha's ashes to Sesshomaru for burial." Kagome watched their faces turn from confusion to shock to horror.

"But Inuyasha was alive when I last saw him! Naraku didn't kill him, so what happened?" Kagura looked genuinely interested as did Kouga.

"Inuyasha went to Hell with Kikyo, and I was simply delivering the remains." Her tone seemed dead. Telling others the story was hard, but she knew it was a grieving process. It was the last step: acceptance. "Now it seems I'm going to fight in a war to prevent others from dying. That's why I've come to see you Kouga. I need you approval to march their armies through your land."

Kouga nodded readily in agreement, "I'd do anything for you. After all you are my woman." Both Kagura and Kagome rolled their eyes.

"Thanks so much Kouga. We have to leave now so we can make it back before dark. Oh Kagura," Kagome said turning her attention to the wind demon, "We will need all the help we can get. It would be an honor if you teamed up with us."

Kagura seemed to ponder for a moment before agreeing. Kouga said that he would meet them there; he had a few arrangements to take care of first. Kouga took off leaving Kagura and Kagome alone.

"Why do you want me to fight?" Kagura enquired, cutting to the chase.

"Simple, the demon lords are completely useless when it comes to battle plans, and I need every ally I can get. Life is not as easy since Inuyasha left, and men are incompetent."

Kagura laughed at the miko's joke. It was the first time she really laughed with no ulterior motive behind it. "I know how you feel. I wake up every morning knowing I'm free to do whatever I want, but because I'm a product of Naraku everyone still wants me dead."

Kagome placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It will get easier, but it will take time. Lucky for you, you have plenty of that."

The pair made their way to the western lord's castle. Everyone was waiting outside for her to return. Rin came running towards Kagome, but stopped and hid behind Jaken at the sight of Kagura.

The toad demon started squawking and uttering threats while Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Kagura, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to go and get the rest of my friends and bring them here." Kagome shot Kagura a look that said, 'I'm only asking so I can smooth things over.' Kagura nodded. "Kirara will show you the way." The two demons took off without a goodbye.

"What was that filth doing here?" Sesshomaru snarled. "I thought you said that you killed the half breed? It would seem you missed a few."

Before he could put down Kagura even more, Kagome had her bow and arrow pointed at him. "Keep talking Sesshomaru, Inuyasha removed one arm, how about I take the other?" Her eyes lit up in defiance for her new ally and friend. No matter how tired and sore she was, no one _ever_ insulted a friend and lived.

Before a war could break out at the front gates, Rin ran and latched herself around Kagome middle. "Lady Kagome, why did you bring the bad lady here? She tried to kill Rin and Lord Jaken."

Kagome looked down and smiled at the child as she put her weapon away. "Rin, you remember the story I told you about the wolves?" She waited for the child to nod in remembrance. "Now the same thing applies to Kagura. She won't harm you now. I thought I made it clear that you should be away from here?"

"But Rin wanted to give Lady Kagome these," Rin plucked the withered flowers from her kimono.

"They are beautiful Rin, thank you. Since you are still here, you might as well stay. Kagura has gone to get the others so you'll have people to play with while Jaken is tending to Sesshomaru."

Rin squealed in delight and ran off. Lord Kuma took this time to mock Kagome and her "ability" to gather allies. Kagome raised her eyebrow. "As a matter of fact, he's coming now." She felt the jewel shards and looked in the direction Kouga was coming.

"You must have gathered someone very weak becau-" He was cut off when he felt a powerful demon in a massive tornado approach. Kouga stopped right in front of them. "Sorry I'm late. Ginta's warning all the wolves not to attack when you come through." He said grabbing a hold of Kagome's hand and smiled into her eyes.

"Y-Yo-You're Prince Kouga, the leader of the wolf demon tribe!" Lord Kuma exclaimed, taken aback by who was in front of him.

"That's me!" Kouga boasted dropping Kagome's hand and turned his attention to the other lord. "Besides I couldn't let my woman fight all by herself, especially since mutt face isn't here anymore to look after her."

Kagome rolled her eyes and started to walk inside. She got a few feet away when she realized that no one was trailing her, so she looked back.

There stood Sesshomaru and Kouga locked into a fight. Of course they would be, Kouga insulted Sesshomaru's heritage; and that was something no one took lying down; especially a fierce demon lord. Knowing that screaming at them would only cause her to lose her voice; she sighed and unstrapped her bow.

She locked the arrow onto the string and pulled back and pooled her power to the tip of her arrow. She didn't know how she was gathering all her purifying power to a single point, but she continued to do it. Everyone turned to stare at Kagome as they felt her deadly power grow.

"Miko what do you think you are doing?" Sesshomaru enquired raising a single eyebrow, not revealing the nervousness he felt inside. The powerful miko was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off.

"I will kill you all if you do not cease this fighting at once." They listened to what she was saying, but their eyes were locked to the ball of pink energy that kept getting bigger. "Now, do I kill you or do I leave and let you fight your own battle?" She said making reference to the war that was about to be unleashed upon the northern lord.

"If my woman leaves, then I'm gone too, and if you even think to enter my lands I will slaughter each and every one of you." Kouga forgot about the fight with Sesshomaru and went to stand beside Kagome.

This was one of the only times she was happy Kouga was so stupid. Kagome put down her arrow and all her power seeped back inside of her. Sesshomaru didn't say a word but walked inside. He stopped a few feet behind her, and spoke in a bone chilling tone, "If you dare to point an arrow at this Sesshomaru again, I will be forced to take action."

"And I say," Kagome started, mocking the same tone Sesshomaru used on her, and turned around to face the cold demon lord, "If you attack me or any of my friends while I'm here, one of us will not live to see the sun rise."

"Miko you will show me respect while you are here." His eyes slanted low.

"No, you will earn it like the rest of the common folk." Kagome stuck her chin up defiantly. Sesshomaru started to snarl, causing Kagome to laugh, "What are you going to do? Last time your poison had no effect in killing me, so what makes you think it will work again?" Part of her wanted Sesshomaru to kill her. If she was dead, then she wouldn't have to live with the hurt and devastation Inuyasha's death left her with.

To the demon lord's surprise, Kagome turned her back to him, telling him that she was through with him and started to scold Kouga for the 'my woman' speech. Everyone not accustomed to Kagome's behavior was a little wary of her and tried to stay as far away as possible.

Sesshomaru was pissed that a human, a female no less, had just given him orders, and cast him aside like he was his half brother. In a brute mood, he went back inside.

"Did you see her power?" Yusuke was barely able to spit out.

_.:Now I know why powerful mikos were killed_.:. Youko stated from the safe confines of Kurama's mind.

"Fool, we would all be dead if she wanted it."

"Now Hiei," Kurama chided, "She wasn't about to kill her mate. She was simply putting him in his place."

Finding that to be an acceptable answer, they went back to their rooms to wait.

**End chapter 4**

AN: Okay I watched the ending of Inuyasha and I'm pissed (like a week and a half ago -- that's how long it took E to edit) No I won't tell you because there are some that don't like spoilers. Thank you for your kind, but short reviews. I should warn you all, because of the ending, I'm taking my wrath out on all the characters! No one is safe! I should say this before it becomes an issue. As for pairings to my story (this and all of them) I have an idea of who I want (insert name) and (insert name) to be with. HOWEVER, and this is a biggie, I tend to either kill romance, or kill off the character. **If you ask for a pairing, I'm more than likely to kill them, why? I don't like fluffy romances or WAFF, because dear loyal readers, romance is dead.** However I will try to make this a "happy" ending. I said TRY so no promises. -evil smirk-

I have to say this while I'm in a fickle mood. There are 47 people on my author alert list, (sorry now 49 after editing and (50 once I got this back from the slow beta reader)) and yet only a select few review...why is that? Come on now don't be shy...I don't bite...much/hard. So please drop me a review even if it's only once to say that yes I'm am reading it. I need all the encouragement I can get to continue writing looks at beta reader Do you think that would work for getting more reviews? Oh I should add before I give my beta the last word, I watched Kill Bill vol 1 & 2, and that's inspired evil (sinister evil) like subplots. you'll have to wait and see how I use that to my advantage!

Beta: I think you have psychological issues. And besides, I gave you a link to some scanlations, so it's not the end END. I've just noticed they like cutting the animes off before people die –hackPeacemakerKuroganecough- Sorry, some nasty allergies there! Again, I'm holding up the line with this production. Okay, I'm stopping now. Night y'all. Oh, and review, I don't want to hear her go on about it later.


	5. Where there’s smoke

**Chapter 5 **_**Where there's smoke**_

The detective team wasn't allowed to eat at the dining table because of their offensive 'human' scent. This pissed Hiei off; he did not smell as bad as them, even on an off day. He smelt like wood smoke, and was proud of it. So his associates hadn't bathed in forever, however, it didn't mean he was one of them!

Supper came and went, thought it seemed as if they were still hungry. No one came to see if the spirit detectives needed anything, so they gathered their strength and decided to see what they could scrounge up in the kitchens. Their hunger pangs were more threatening than the demon lord himself.

Along the way, meaning they were completely lost, they stumbled into the miko who was dressed in a simple, thin white sleeping yukata. Needless to say they were shocked and speechless. The moonlight hit onto her clothes making nothing visible, yet leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Can I help you boys?" She asked slinging the yellow, withered backpack over her shoulder.

"Which way to the kitchen? I'm starved." Yusuke muttered, taking note of her curves as the yukata settled onto her like a second skin.

Not even noticing the ogling, she turned around and started walking, "This way, I'll show you."

"Yusuke, what would Keiko do if she found you staring?" Kurama silently told his friend as both Yusuke and himself admired the slight sway of her hips.

"I'd be dead, but luckily she's not here." His eyes never left Kagome's backside.

They reached the kitchens and were disappointed that no one was still around. There were no stoves, no fridges, and no microwaves: _nothing_. "Now what do we do?" Kuwabara complained, mimicking the sound of his stomach.

Kagome opened some jars and found some rice and a few fresh fruits, nothing to sustain four growing boys' hunger. However she did find something when she was searching for her bathing supplies: a few packages of ramen tucked into one of her back pockets.

She rekindled the fire.

She could tell that they wanted to ask her some questions, and hell she had some of her own. She took a pot from a corner and filled it with enough water for their noodles. She pulled out the four packages and watched as the two humans foamed at the mouth.

Kagome laughed and sat back, seeing now she had to wait. "Okay boys, I know you have some questions as do I. So I'll answer yours if you answer mine."

_.:Ask the miko her name, I mean everyone calls her woman or miko, so ask:._ Youko suggested.

'The little girl called her Kagome.'

_.:Are you sure she was telling the truth:._

'Why would she lie to a little girl?'

_.:It wouldn't hurt to ask. I mean, we could tell if she was lying_.:.

'That's a reasonable request.' Kurama said. Actually, he was the only one willing or able to talk. "Why are you here?"

Youko groaned, .:_No, ask her her name:._

"That's easy. I'm returning Inuyasha's ashes to his brother for burial. Now, why are you here?" She countered.

_.:Oh she's **good**! But then we already knew that! I want to know if that's her name:._

'If you're patient we'll find all we want to know.' Kurama chided the fox demon.

"We were in search of the priestess Kikyo until Lord Kuma informed us that she was dead. Now how did you get to be here?"

Kagome smirked at Kurama, she knew what he was trying to as, and since Inuyasha died she missed this banter. It was obvious from her backpack, and the modern day packages of ramen noodles, that there was more to her than met the eye. Yet he didn't want to seem disrespectful to someone that could blow him out of existence. The show earlier in the courtyard was proof of that.

_.:Damnit, she knows our game! This is not fair:._ Youko sulked in the back of his mind. .:_Who taught her this game:._

She wanted to see who would be the first to snap. "Kirara, the fire cat. Remember, you saw leave with Kagura. So if you were searching for Kikyo, that means you were either looking for revenge, but by your clothing that's not it, so I'd say you were looking for the fabled Shikon no Tama."

All four of them looked at her with unreadable expressions. Kagome laughed at what she saw. "I'm right on the money. So why are you searching for a jewel that's only a myth?"

"Hey that's two questions!" Kuwabara stated.

"Actually, it was only one. The first was a statement I worked out on my own." Kagome stated with a grin.

_.:Oh she's **VERY** good:._ Youko said sitting down eating an invisible bowl of popcorn waiting for everything to unfold.

'Will you stop that; I'm starving.'

"Yeah, it seems our boss has a fragment, and he's pissed that his records aren't accurate. He sent us back here to see what happened to it. When we saved Kuma's ass, we got out only way home broken." Yusuke was referring to the device that was sitting in his pocket: broken. "So now, we're stuck in this god forsaken hell hole with no running water, and shit," he said giving a frustrated sigh, "All I see are fucking trees! Do they have to come in green?"

Kagome laughed.

The water was now boiling, so she filled the ramen containers and let them sit for the three minutes required to soften the noodles. "The first time I ate ramen noodles with Inuyasha we were sitting in a battlefield littered with dead and rotting bodies." She shook her head with a sad smile and asked to see the device.

Trading the food for the time machine, Kagome opened up the device and looked at it. She wasn't unfamiliar with wires because Inuyasha had broken almost everything in her house. It was too expensive to buy new appliances or take them to the repair shop. It was trial and error. "I've got good and bad news."

All of their heads perked up. "If you can fix this I'll give you anything you want!" Yusuke boasted with a mouthful of noodles.

"Anything?" Her voice held a tone of skepticism.

Yusuke nodded his head while trying to chew his food. Before anyone could revoke their leader's statement, Kagome agreed: "The good news is that I can fix it. It's only a transistor and a few wires that have short-circuited. The bad news is that it has to be in sync with the one from your time. Otherwise you could be lost forever. As for payment, I want the shard your boss has."

That was a sick sight. The two humans had their jaws dropped showing Kagome a nice view of what ramen looked like half-chewed.

_.:I didn't see that coming but, I wouldn't object if she asked for sex. Do you know how long it's been:._

'I really don't want to know, and no, we will not have sex with someone we don't know.'

_.:Why not? I did it all the time.:._ Youko matter-of-factly stated.

Shaking his head to clear Youko's thoughts, "I don't know if Koenma will agree to it." Kurama said once he swallowed.

Kagome shrugged, "It was worth a shot. I'll have fixed in no time. Do you have a device that'll allow you to communicate with the person from your time?"

Yusuke gave her the communicator, "I don't know what help this'll be because it hasn't worked once since we got here."

Realizing that they were getting nowhere, Hiei opened up his third eye and tried to look inside her mind. He saw a quick image of a demon with ears perched atop his head and a giant sword preparing to attack when it seemed the miko stood in front of him. "_Looking into other people's minds can cause one to go insane. I would appreciate it if next time you asked me questions instead of invading my mind."_

_-I wouldn't have to invade your mind if you just tell us what we wanted to know.- _Hiei countered.

Kagome chucked while watching Inuyasha take on one of the many demons he had killed. "_I've answered all the questions you've asked. It's not my fault you all suck at asking the right questions. I thank you for dropping by, but now leave and never come back or I'll be forced to purify your mind." _Her tone was one that even Hiei couldn't ignore. It was so friendly and so scary that Hiei retreated immediately from her mind.

Kagome thanked him. She got up and strapped back on her pack. She gave them a small bow and left, giving Hiei a small wink when she walked out.

"I hope you realize you still didn't get any information about her, but she knows why we are here." Hiei smirked bursting their bubble. Seeing that his work was done he left to finish his ramen in peace.

_.:You know I still don't know if that's her real name:._ Youko sulked with his arms crossed sitting at the back of Kurama's mind.

* * *

**In her sleeping chamber**

Kagome sat down on the futon. She had partially fixed the time machine, but first she would have to get the person on the other end to set the device so it would work properly. She had removed all the fried wires, and used her flashlight for new guts she just needed to transfer them in the morning. She carefully moved all the wires to the side of her bed.

Sesshomaru rudely awakened her a few hours later. "Miko, how is it you know about the human's device?"

Kagome sat up and rubbed her sleep filled eyes. Upon the utterance of the word 'device' her eyes searched the edge of the bed. Nothing had been touched, making her she sigh in relief. She picked up the device and placed all the pieces beside her. She might as well start working on it again, since Sesshomaru probably wouldn't let her sleep.

Kagome patted the space in front of her. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, "I will not sit with you human."

Kagome shook her head in frustration, "Well I'm not about to explain how this works with you looming over me. So you can either leave or sit down, the choice is yours." She started gathering some of the wires and stared to fix what was left to do.

Sesshomaru continued to loom over her. Sighing in defeat, Kagome immediately started identifying the parts and how they worked. Third time around was a charm. Giving allusions of their role was much simpler this time. The first time she tried with Inuyasha, she had gotten so flustered and frustrated that she sat him until she felt better.

The second time she's done much better, but Shippo gave up because she confused him. This time around the feudal day references were a snap. Also she had seen and experienced more, so it was a lot easier.

They both sat there for hours. Kagome taught while Sesshomaru listened, digested, and processed the information.

Kagome finished repairing the device. Kagome had attached one wire to the communicator. It made a beeping sound, and a girl with blue hair popped onto the screen.

"Botan here," The woman was surprised when she saw a woman on the other line. "You're not Yusuke."

Kagome laughed.

"I should hope not. Seems as if Yusuke broke the device. I need to know the date that's set on the other device so they can come home." Kagome figured that the human with the black hair was the one named Yusuke.

"Oh that's easy, hold on." Botan set down the communicator and she took out the time machine's sister and looked at the date on the side. "It says 06/13/00" Botan read off the numbers as Kagome adjusted the device.

"Thanks Botan, your boys should be home in a little while." Kagome smiled to the woman.

"Hey how is it you know how to work the device?" Botan questioned.

"Sorry I gotta go. Your questions will have to wait for another day." Kagome laughed and shut off the communicator when Kagome's stomach started to growl.

"My brother was a fool," He stated unexpectedly as he walked towards the door. He looked back and saw Kagome raised eyebrow and enquiring look. He decided to clarify, "Your knowledge is vast. Your strength and loyalty knows no depths. I would have approved if he had chosen you as his mate."

Shocked, Kagome got up and gave a low bow. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, that means a lot; but the heart is a fickle mistress. Once you love someone with your entire being, the rational part of your mind shuts down. You will do everything in your power to be with them. I came over fifty years too late. On a lighter note, you might want to allow the humans to dine at the table unless you want them to raid the kitchens or deal with the wails of hunger."

Sesshomaru nodded briefly and left Kagome to dress. Kagome emerged a few minutes later in her miko uniform along with her bow and quiver full of arrows. She slung her backpack over her free shoulder, and placed the time machine in her sleeve.

She opened the dining area doors and stepped inside. She took the only available seat by Sesshomaru. Everyone watched with terror, except for Hiei, who was amused by the situation. "You dressed quickly," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome nodded and proceeded to grab some food. "The motivation a girl can have when she's starved is a sight to behold."

"If you were hungry you should've said something." The stoic demon lord took pleasure at the sight of his unwanted guest's expressions.

"You were having too much fun. I would've felt bad leaving you like that." Kagome started eating and forgot all about the other people in the room. Once she was full she asked, "Where's Rin?"

"Outside picking flowers."

"I think I'll join her." She got up and carried all of her possessions out.

Before she was out of the room completely Sesshomaru stopped her. "Miko, I would like your input sometime this afternoon. I will be in the war room if you should need me." She gave the demon lord a large smile and a curt nod before heading towards Rin. Shortly after Sesshomaru and Kuma retired to the war room to plan out their strategy.

"Can someone tell me what the hell just happened?" Kuwabara asked dumbfounded.

"That's my woman!" Kouga boasted. "She can befriend even the most dangerous of creatures. Like the time I kidnapped her, I was going to eat her as a snack, but when she saved her kit and slapped me, I decided at that very moment she would be my woman."

_.:She has a kit? Ask him about it! See she would have never told you she had a kit, so does that mean she's taken by another fox? Is he really her mate? Would he accept a kit as his own:._ Youko's questions kept shooting out faster then Kurama could process.

In the corner Hiei gave a slight smirk as Youko's questions shot out. The fox demon was curious, and Kurama had to fight for control.

"Where's her kit now?" Kurama asked. He felt Youko plastered himself against his mind to listen to his answer.

"Dunno, probably at her village." Kouga said, whimsically placed his arms behind him and leaning back.

"Where's her village?" Kurama asked before Youko could say anything. If she wouldn't directly answer her questions maybe he would get some answers from her mate.

"I think she's from a village east of here."

_.:Think? You **think**? What kind of answer is that:._ Youko snarled.

"You don't know where she's from?" Yusuke asked raising an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Don't need to know. Besides, I mostly see while she's on the road with her friends." Kouga was about to say more but a servant entered and told him that he was needed in the war room. Without another word he got up and left.

"Guys, I'm confused." Kuwabara scratched his head.

"That's not hard," Hiei snickered.

"Shut up shorty. I mean I know everything about my sweet Yukina, so why doesn't he know anything about her?"

_.:Oh a puzzle, now interesting. What do I get for figuring it out:._ A purring demon asked its host.

Kurama taking a pensive stance thought out loud, "What is she not telling everyone?"

No one could answer that question. Having nothing better to do, they decided to wander around the grounds. Hiei took off to the forest; Yusuke and Kuwabara noticed a training area hidden by trees. Kurama went in search of the miko that piqued his interest.

He found her sitting in a patch of wild flowers with the young child Rin and the imp standing watch.

When they caught sight of them, they both smiled and waved him over. Both females were covered in rings of flowers. The miko looked like a goddess sitting in her element. He wanted to pluck a rose from his hair and give it to her, but she was already taken by the wolf.

Instead he sat beside them and allowed them to decorate him in flowers. Hours seemed like seconds to them.

Everything good must come to an end. That end was when Kagome bolted up and scanned the area.

Kurama searched along with her. Their eyes were both locked onto the smoke that was rising into the air.

"Jaken, prepare Ah Un right now." Before Jaken could squawk some lame excuse Sesshomaru appeared, "No."

Kagome's eyes slanted and glared at the demon lord. "Why not?"

"I will not have my pack beast used at any whim you deem fit." Sesshomaru ignored the rise in power from the miko.

Instead of exploding in anger like she wanted to do, she took off towards the smoke. Kurama took off after her.

**end chapter**

AN: evil place I know, but I didn't want to cut into the next chapter. -looks at beta reader- I wonder how many flames I'm going to get over the next several chapters? Anyway, thanks for all your kind reviews. I'm totally shocked by the reviews, and I love them all. This chapter is a whole eight pages (now nine)...and I might just make the other one longer depending on the reviews I get...or I might make it another evil chapter shrug it all depends on my mood.

Beta: -laughing like an idiot- hahah... I mean, excellent chapter... -continues laughing at Hijikata from Peacemaker Kurogane- I wish I could burn this for you J. You'd die! Umm, great chapter! Have you ever even gotten any flames? I haven't There were parts I loved, but I forgot already... Actually, your run-ons weren't too bad this time –grins- Enjoy people!

AN: Okay here's some interaction between the spirit detectives and our miko. One clarification I MUST make ... no Kouga and Kagome are not mates -rolls around in a fit of laughter- it's called miscommunication ... it will all be clarified in LATER chapters.


	6. A Legend

_**Chapter 6 A Legend**_

Kurama deemed her very fast for a human. When they came to the end of the castle grounds; There was nothing but a steep cliff was in between them, but she didn't seem to care.

Kurama noticed that she was going full force despite the impending death looming ahead. Going against his better judgment he scooped her up and continued to run.

"You'll need help. Unleash your demon, and I will give you the strength necessary to survive." Her voice was distant and full of power. Her eyes remained on the rising smoke clouds.

"I can't release him at will." He saw the look of determination on her face and added, "I will try." He concentrated on giving Youko control of his body. He came to the max point of where Youko could be released, when he felt the miko place something in the center of his forehead.

Not even a second later, Youko emerged saving both the miko and his host from certain death. "What did you do?" Youko asked still making a beeline towards the smoke.

She raised her eyebrow in unamused humor, "I gave you a power boost."

Youko started to laugh. "I can see that, but how?" He had never felt this powerful in his whole existence, and didn't want this feeling to stop.

"I will tell you later, but first we have to get there." Kagome pointed towards the smoke.

"What's there?" Not slowing his pace.

"My friends are in danger."

Knowing what it felt like when a friend was in need, he sped up his pace. Youko, taking full advantage of the situation, took a whiff of her scent and locked it away so he could analyze it later.

They arrived to a massacre. Trees were littered like twigs in a forest. The miko flew out of his arms and ran to the smallest of the bunch, and the only one left alive. Youko went to check on her friends: none were living.

The one he saw before as Kagura was torn to shreds. She was so battered that he only recognized her from bits of her kimono, embedded into something that was once flesh and bone.

A young boy, or that's what it was once, was in an older woman's arms. Deep gashes were in both of their bodies. Whatever did this damage was strong enough to slice through both of them at once, killing instantly.

A monk, or pieces of what was left of one, was thrown about the place. Youko spotted an arm by a tree, a foot in the grass, but he couldn't see the head. It was a terrible way to die. He didn't spot the fire cat, but suspected something close to the monk's condition. All that remained of the feline were tuffs of hair and the sickly scent of blood.

Kagome held Shippo in her arms completely unaware of the horror surrounding her. The young kit was losing blood fast. Deep gashes kept opening when he fanned the fire with a giant fan. "It's okay Shippo, I'm here now, and everything is going to be alright." Kagome smoothed away the hair from his face. Tears were streaming down both of their faces.

"I tried so very hard. I'm sorry." Blood gurgled in his lungs when he breathed.

Youko noticed that everyone had come to investigate. Sesshomaru, Kuma, and Kouga stood in horror at the sight of such destruction. Youko sensed Hiei high up in the tree trying not to smell the scent of blood and death. For once, Kuwabara and Yusuke knew better than to speak.

Their attention was on the miko and the young demon she held in her arms. "Shippo, baby, tell me who did this, I'll make it alright." She pressed a kiss onto his bloody forehead.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough. I tried so hard to be brave, I'm so sorry..." Shippo's young body lost all of his strength. His last dying word was whispered so low only the demons caught it, "Momma."

Kagome shot her tearstained face up. "Sesshomaru save him. I know you can."

"I will not save him," His hand was set on the pulsing sword.

Kagome placed the young demon on the ground, "I can feel the sword compelling you to save him, so do it!" Her voice was full of anger, rage and desperation. She already lost the love of her life, and now her second family was being torn from her. She couldn't deal with this big of a loss the second time around. She retreated into herself.

The stoic demon lord turned to leave, and Kagome gave an enraged war cry. Youko had heard it once before; it was when a demon was cornered and fighting to live. In livid fury, she stomped her foot into the ground. He felt her power seep into the ground, but it did no physical damage.

Instead she walked up to Youko and plucked the fragment out of his forehead making Kurama reappear. She placed it back into the glass container around her neck.

Sesshomaru stood watching as if unable to move. Kagome took out the time device and pressed the button. "Leave now or you will not live to see the next sunrise." She was beyond pissed, and a pissed miko was never a good sign.

Her eyes started to glow an eerie white. Her powers were exceeding even the most powerful miko's. She walked up to where the small boy was laying and plucked something out of the ground and placed it too in the small container.

"Hey we need something to report back to Koenma." Yusuke said walking towards the portal.

"You will tell him it's safe, and there is no need to worry." Kagome said too calmly for them to be reassured.

Once again, Hiei pushed Kuwabara into the portal, and seemingly disappointed again that he wasn't incinerated, he too stepped into the portal.

Yusuke kindly thanked her for getting them out of the hellhole they were stuck in and left. "Miko, what was that you placed on my forehead?" Kurama gently prodded.

"You don't even know what you were searching for, that's a shame. Otherwise you would have known, and would not be asking stupid questions. Now leave you are interrupting age old business." Her tone was dark and threatening.

Kurama was walking back towards the portal when he saw a weird looking sword land not even five feet away from the miko. Curiosity wanted him to stay and watch, but Youko was telling him to run, run like the demons of hell on his heels and never run into her in a bad mood again.

He was half way into the portal when he looked back. He could see the fear written in Sesshomaru's normally ice-cold demeanor. Now he really wanted to stay, but knew he couldn't. He made a mental note to ask Koenma about it later.

Kagome set up a barrier the moment the last of the time travelers were gone. She didn't need anyone else getting hurt. "Kouga, take my pack and go back to the den. I will meet you there." She commanded and handed him her backpack.

Kouga grew brains in a short few seconds and did what she asked of him with no complaints. When Kouga left the scene, Kagome took a step towards the sword.

"Miko, you will not touch my father's sword." His was tone venomous and foreboding.

"It does not call to you demon. You are not worthy of possessing such a sword, but if you insist, pick it up." The white swirl of power made the miko's tone much more threatening. She was teasing the demon lord, and daring him to do just that.

Sesshomaru walked towards the sword. The barrier dispersed once Kouga had left. The whole area had been purified of any remains. He placed his hand upon it and immediately he was thrown back by it. This was the second sword that was his birthright that refused him.

His head snapped to the miko when he heard her chuckle. "You don't get it Sesshomaru. You were never intended to have a sword of power. Your father was ashamed of you, ashamed of what you have become. You are nothing more than a puppy trying to be a dog. He gave you the sword of healing to give you back your humanity, and what have you done with it? You've discarded it like yesterday's old newspaper. I should take said newspaper and whack you over the muzzle for being so disobedient."

Sesshomaru started to growl, he didn't know what a newspaper was but he had an idea. Kagome disregarded his snarl and picked up the sword. She embraced the darkness, and took it out of its sheath. A bright light flooded the area and when their eyes adjusted Inu no Taisho stood before them.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in fear and surprise because he saw his father's ghost, however he could not hear him speak, "Miko, why do you claim the sword meant for none?"

"There is nothing left but their memory. Your poor excuse of a son allowed what is mine to die. It is only fair I take something away from him too. Justice will be served, an eye for an eye." Kagome kept her firm grip on the sword.

"Miko, how fall will you go?" The spirit said taking a step towards her.

The two demon lords could only watch and listen to the one-sided conversation as Kagome smirked and pulled out Inuyasha's rosary. She stuck the blade into the ground. "I give my past," She placed the rosary overtop of the sword and watched it slide to the ground. "My present," Using the blade to cut the inside of her hand she allowed her blood to run the sword's blade. "And I give my destiny," She ripped off the Shikon no Tama from her neck and threw it to the ground.

The ground shook as the sword accepted Kagome's offerings. Inu no Taisho nodded. "The sword of destruction is no longer. The sacred sword of hell is now the sword of justice. You would have done well as a daughter of mine. There is still time for you to change my son and settle down with some children."

Kagome tried to hide her disgust, but failed miserably. "It's too late now." Pink power swirled about her arm. In one motion, she picked up the sword and gave a swing. An arc of pink purifying power flew towards the castle. "An eye for an eye." Her voice was cold and full of retribution.

With that Kagome left the Western lands in search of Kouga and the two jewel shards embedded in his legs.

Inu no Taisho shook his head finally giving speech towards his last living son, "She was as vibrant as your mother. You should have known better than to piss off a powerful miko. What you brought about was no fault other than your own. When will you learn my son?" With that, the disappointed father left his son for the second time, shaking his head.

Sesshomaru could only stare as his father left him abruptly again for the second time in his life. Hearing a scream that erupted from his castle, he went to kill the culprit that dare harm what was his. After this disappointment, he was ready, able and very willing to slaughter something.

* * *

**In the mountains**

Kagome walked for the next three days in search of Kouga and his tribe. Many had come searching for her jewel shards, but were disappointed when they weren't on her. Somehow when she sacrificed her destiny, the shards fused with the sword. There were three small cracks where the rest of the shards were supposed to go.

Many found their death, but unknown to Kagome, the ones who were too fearful to attack started a legend of a vengeful miko that night. She had killed many demons and was leaving a trail of blood where she walked. She was injured, but the blood wasn't hers. It belonged to all the demons who thought she would be easy pickings.

The bottom of her miko uniform was caked in dried blood. The white eyes never ceased. The power rush was numbing and comforting. It allowed her to forget what had just happened to her friends. They were dead. Everyone that kept her tied to this era was dead. She had no one left in this era, for they were all taken from her. And the one person who could've helped refused.

She noticed the graveyard of the wolves and knew she wasn't that much farther away. She kept walking, despite the fact she hadn't slept in several days, and the last time she ate was when she found a piece of half rotting fruit on the tree. She was regretting giving her last packages of ramen to the boys.

She had never thought that this was going to be her future. She never wanted this. She never wanted for any of her friends to die. She never wanted to be given a sword of great power. She was a schoolgirl from the future with a big heart and a kind smile. Now she looked like nothing of what she was.

She was dressed in demon's blood that covered her miko's outfit, carrying a bow and quiver full of arrows on her back and a sword on her hip. She looked like the killer Kikyo was, all those years ago.

She wanted to be so different than Kikyo, but looking at herself now, she was the present image. Oh how she hated to be called Kikyo. Kikyo was cold, heartless, dead, and a killer. But wasn't that what she had become?

She started to climb the steep rocks that lead to the cave. She pulled her self up and over. Resting on the flat rock, she sat on the edge of the cliff and watched the sun slowly set into the valley. It was a beautiful sight, and she felt like she was watching something no longer meant for her eyes.

After regaining her breath she got up off the edge and walked towards the cave. Luckily for her, Ginta was standing on guard. Otherwise seeing Kouga could have been a problem. She didn't trust herself. She had sent a wave towards Sesshomaru's castle, she couldn't control the sword, and that scared her. She prayed to every kami there was that she hadn't hurt someone. She was scared of herself. She wanted her mother's loving and gentle embrace more then ever.

Ginta showed Kagome inside. Some of the newer wolves bared their teeth or cowered in fear as her power rolled off of her in waves. She tried to contain it, but she needed some practice. Kouga entered the main tunnel where he was calling his men cowards along the way to greet her.

Forgoing the small chat, she demanded, "Kouga my pack and your shards." She held out her hand.

Ginta took a step away from her, sensing something not right about his 'sister'. Kouga was still thick headed, "Why, when you are going to live here forever and be my mate like I had planned all along?"

Kagome raised her eyebrow, "No. I am returning to my home. Now give me what is mine." She felt like a shell of her former self. She wanted nothing more right now then to cry and have her mother tell her everything will be okay.

"Now, you are my woman, and you will not be speaking to me like that love. You should know that I'll take good care of you once you learn that I am your mate."'

Kagome's eyes grew wider. It wasn't in shock, but it was in outrage. She didn't want to stay here any longer than necessary. The pain of her loss was too much for her. She wanted to go home and have her mom smooth her tears. She didn't want to be mated to a stubborn wolf and live in... looking around, she saw some things she did not want to identify. Rather she knew what it was, but she didn't want to acknowledge.

"Kouga," Her voice lowering to the point of being threatening, "I am never going to be your mate. Now for the last time, give me what is mine, or you shall face the consequences." Kagome was starting to scare herself. She didn't want to hurt Kouga, but she couldn't stop the power that was rapidly building in her. She could feel the sword calling for blood as each moment passed.

Every wolf knew that a fight was going to happen except for Kouga. Even Ginta, Kouga's most loyal friend, was in hiding. 'Oh self-preservation at it's best. You really find out who your friends are when trouble arises.' She thought. It seemed that in the friendship department, Kouga was alone.

"Kagome, settle down," He chastised her like a toddler. "You should know that once we are mated the jewel will be mine and I will have the most powerful pack to protect you while you are bearing my pups. So cut out that nonsense."

**Fury**.

That was the only thing that was going through her mind. "How **DARE** you assume that I will give you the jewel. I have told you for the last time, I will not be your mate. I do not love you Kouga. So do not make this harder than it has to be. Give me the jewel shards so I can return to where I belong." Her tone was deadly. She had her hand placed on the hilt of her sword. She didn't want to use it, but the stubborn wolf was giving her no other choice. She could hear the sword sing in triumph.

"Never Kagome! I would rather have you take my life in a fight than become weak." Kouga saw Kagome's battle stance. He saw the white raw power consume her, and he knew there was no retraction now. Even if he could, or wanted too, she was far beyond listening.

Kouga knew it was either him or his potential mate that was going to be killed. She was human; she was going to die anyway. Now he was left with the option to find a demoness that could live forever like him. For the sake of his life and legacy, he attacked.

Kagome could not believe that this is what it came down to. She had thought that if she had raised her power level he would take the hint and back off, but instead he attacked. She had lost everyone special around her, but now she was going to personally take the life of a friend. The overwhelming grief took over and she succumbed to the power of the sword.

The battle seemed to go in slow motion. Kagome dodged an onslaught of attacks from Kouga's claws, while she took her sword out of its sheath. The sword glowed a vibrant pink. Any contact with the sword purified everything in its reach. Kouga howled in pain as his claws barely made contact with the sword and started to purify him.

Becoming enraged, he allowed his demon blood to consume him. His eyes started to bleed crimson as his human form was lost to the large wolf that stood before her. A single tear slid down her cheek as she finished what she was never intended to do.

Why couldn't he have transformed into something smaller? Going into his demon form just gave her a bigger target. As Kouga lunged forward teeth bared, Kagome lunged and plunged her sword into his chest. It was like a sharp sword through a dumb wolf. With one swing the sword was in and as she finished her lunge and the sword was out the other end. Two pieces were left of Kouga before her purifying powers destroyed all evidence he even existed.

She knew what she had done. She knew deep down that Kouga would never give up his shards willingly. She always thought Inuyasha or Naraku would be the one to kill him, never her.

She watched in horror as Kouga's blood dripped down the blade before it too was purified and evaporated. It was done. She had killed the last of her friends. She never wanted any of this. She felt the shards and couldn't possess herself to look at the massacre that was written by her hand.

She took a deep breath and gathered the two shards amongst the dust. The orb on the end of her sword glowed a bright pink as the two shards joined the rest. A tiny crack was all that was left. A single shard was remaining and was in the future.

"Where's my pack?" She was taken aback by the cold sounding tone of her voice. One of the wolves came out of hiding with her yellow backpack. She grabbed it, and watched as he pulled his hand away as if he was burned.

"What will happen to us now?" One of the older wolves asked as Kagome was leaving.

"You will find a new leader and move on. It seems as if your old leader lacked common sense." Her voice was dull and lifeless.

"Sister Kagome, I say you become our new leader. You defeated Kouga in a battle of power, so it's only natural that you lead us." Ginta croaked and couldn't meet her eyes.

"Like I told Kouga, I am going home. A leader is someone that will lead you, but I will not be here. But thank you for the offer." Kagome started to walk out of the cave. Her heart was heavy with the turmoil that plagued it.

"Sister!" One of the wolves called out to her. Kagome stopped in her tracks, but didn't look back. Knowing he had her attention he continued. "Since you will not lead us, will you protect us until we can find someone?" It came out as a plea. "We will surely be conquered and forced to separate. We would be forced to disband and our brethren would be our enemy."

Kagome knew all too well how that felt. She couldn't leave them here all alone and defenseless. She turned around and nodded her head. "Very well. I will place a protection spell over your cave."

She placed her sword back in its sheath and removed her bow from her back. "Bring me some wolf's bane." She called out and started to carve a star into the dirt. Then, a few seconds later, a demon approached and handed her the herb. She placed it in the middle of the star. She strapped her bow back onto her back, and lowered her head in prayer.

The herb started to grow and took over the mountainside. Once she was finished she looked up. "This will protect you from your enemies. If you treat the plant well it will protect you in return." Kagome lowered her head, "I'm so sorry, but that's all I can do." She watched for a few seconds as the plant created a barrier before walking away. She was glad she had Kaede teach her this protection spell.

Kagome didn't look back. She started to walk away from the wolves. She hoped and prayed that they would not come to some terrible fate because of her. That's all she needed right now, a whole clan's blood on her hands because of her actions.

She was away from the mountain and back on her path towards Kaede's village. She would have to tell the old woman the bad news. She had lived a tough life, and now this was the icing on the cake for when she departed from this world with a saddened heart.

She heard someone calling out her name, but she didn't bother stopping. She wanted to be alone for a while. She had come to a crossroad in her life. She could either keep moving forward, or she could become consumed by the grief in her heart. She didn't like either, and so decided to take the untraveled path in between.

The voice calling to her finally caught up, and Ginta started to walk beside her. "Where is your home?"

"Far away." She didn't feel like talking. She had killed his leader and here he was being civil to her. She shook her head sadly.

"Don't feel bad sister. It needed to be done, so you did it. If it wasn't you, then it would have been someone else."

"You have no idea how I feel Ginta. All of my friends are dead, and then I go and kill the last remaining friend I have here. How am I supposed to feel?" Kagome exploded. She felt better and worse at the same time. The wolf was only trying to make her feel better.

"Kouga was the one that killed my father. He was the leader of our clan before Kouga overpowered him. It's the way of nature. You kill or are killed. I accepted that long ago. I was never strong enough to defeat Kouga, so I became his friend and accepted what was meant to be, you should too."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. "I'm so sorry Ginta. I never knew."

"It was a long time ago. I once heard that time heals all wounds, and I'm one to say that is true. You heal, but never forget. It will be hard for you sister, but I will make sure that our pack stays strong for when you are able to come back and lead us. You might be human, but to us you are family."

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. She never knew Kouga's clan could be so deep. She had assumed they were as stupid and ignorant as Kouga. "I'm not a leader Ginta, and I never was. I fought along side my friends because they needed me. I know how to protect, and that's what I will do for your clan. Lead, that's something for a demon to do."

Ginta nodded and both walked quietly together as their thoughts consumed. It took four days to reach the village, and not once did Ginta leave her side. It was a comforting knowledge, yet at the same time it was so very wrong.

Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Kirara should be the ones walking with her joking with her. But reality was a kick in the ass. They were dead and never coming back. "Thank you for keeping me company Ginta because it meant a lot to me even if I said nothing. No one from your tribe will find me for a very long time. So keep them safe; I'm counting on you."

Ginta's head was bowed low. "Thank you sister. When will you return?"

"To this time? Never. My future is just that far away in the future. That's a long enough time for many things to happen. I want you to promise me that you will fight to keep the clan alive and together. A family should never be separated no matter how turmoil the time. Remember in the end you are all you have in the world." Kagome's eyes had a far away look to them.

"Do you have a family sister?" Ginta asked curious about their new protector.

Kagome smiled sadly, "I have a mother, a baby brother, and a grandfather. All of them I haven't seen in a very long time. I've been too busy here to give them much time, but now my life is going to be for them. One day Ginta we will meet again, but heed my words family is all you have. Make sure they know they are loved before something can happen to them." Kagome felt tears trickle down her face, "I never told them how much I loved them. I never told them how much they meant to me."

Ginta pulled his sister into an embrace, "You didn't have to tell them, they already knew."

Kagome pulled away smiling through the tears, "Thank you Ginta. I needed to hear that more than you could have imagined. I need to go and tell an old woman that her family is gone before her." She gave him a sad smile before walking the rest of the way to the village in mourning.

Kaede had felt a strong power coming towards the village, and she went to meet it in case it was a malicious being. She gasped when she saw that it was Kagome. Something was not right. The child's aura was covered in sadness.

"Kagome, where are the others?" The look on Kagome's face told her all she needed to know. She led Kagome into the hut and sat the girl down. Kagome sat staring into the fire while Kaede removed her blood soaked clothing and dressed her. Kagome was too numb to move. She hadn't slept in days, and was now feeling the effects of being sleep deprived.

The old miko made sure Kagome ate stew before settling the girl down for the night. She knew the child would no longer be coming to stay with her. She had no reason to stay. It would have been selfish of her to ask to come back and visit. But she knew all too well the haunting memories of one's past.

She knew the young child would not accept any gifts from her, so instead she placed some seeds and plants in Kagome's bag so she'd be forever reminded of her miko training. Kagome had told her once that demons and some herbs were almost extinct. So she placed some of those herbs in her pack. Hopefully they would bloom nicely and she could help a dying plant find a second chance at life. The sleeping child before her had become very dear to her heart. She was the daughter she could never have. She would miss her; and her mood swings.

She knew her life was ending, she was almost happy to know that the people she loved the most would not be saddened by her death. It was a horrible concept, but it was a harsh reality she was faced with everyday.

She knew Kagome would not be there when she awoke. She knew that deep in her bones. Goodbyes were always hard, and this was the final step for the miko from the future. Kaede smiled sadly at the broken miko that was sleeping on her floor. She never deserved this fate. She should have had a happy life with loved ones around her.

She had been through so much, and now was the beginning of a new destiny. She wished Kagome the very best. Having been through so much pain and loss in her life, she couldn't cry, but she felt the remorse. "I wish you well young Kagome. May your life be better than this one." She placed the blanket over Kagome and went to sleep.

When she awoke the next morning, Kagome and her bag were gone. And so the legend of the most powerful miko to grace the feudal era started.

**End chapter 6**

AN: sorry about the long wait, but this is like a double chapter so enjoy. I'd like to thank each and every one of you for reviewing. The next update will be in about :thinks: a couple weeks. I have another midterm on Monday, and several projects due. -- this Technical Communication course is zapping all energy...two more weeks then I can breathe easier again...oh and not like you care, but I made it to the Dean's List. I'm :so: excited! Continuing on, I know this is an evil chapter, but it's one of my favorites ...I love to kill people off. So we have a total of :lost count: a lot :smirks: I figured out the end :evil cackle: now onto the beta reader. Oh thanks to E for reading this and correcting what I couldn't find/too lazy to correct.

B.R.: you lazy –blank-! Commas are NOT your friend. Pay attention in English will you? –thwap- And 'and' is annoying when used too often! Try some other conjunctions! Give 'for' a little love will you? Urm, loved the chappie ï‚© ï


	7. The Letter

**Chapter 7** The Letter

_There was a powerful girl with a kind heart and a soft smile. No one knew where she came from, but she was a blessing to all those that knew her. She united many and saved the world from succumbing to a misfortunate end. _

_But like she came, she was gone. She made friends, buried them, and lived to see another day. She was like the story of the phoenix I had heard about a few years later in my search for answers. She had come under my wing at an older age, but she was willing to learn the ways of the miko. Her powers were small and untapped, but then as time and training went on she became more powerful._

_It was only at the end of my life did I see the good she had done. She had created a friendship between demons and humans. There was still chaos, war, and hate, but the small friendships she had formed between towns and demons were still going strong years after she had left._

_I needed to find answers to questions. I could not have asked her, so I ventured out and searched. My body is not as young as it used to be, so some of the young children seeking adventure and to honor the namesake of the miko came with me._

_I found that the northern lord slaughtered her friends. The usurper found a quick end. But he was only a pawn. The real culprit is still at large. It was a few days shy of a year of her passing that I found the name of the one who killed them. Had I been younger, I would have seeked retribution for my makeshift family. Instead all I can do is leave a name, and hope that this reaches my young pupil so matters can be put to rest._

_The one you seek is a creation of your greatest enemy. It was the young lad riding the hell bound creation that should have stayed sealed. I know you know of whom I speak. I know I can do nothing to offer comfort and aid, but I hope this is a start for you to find your own personal peace. _

_I know your story is far from over, but for me it is. I have done all I could. People still speak of the great miko, and all who had seen her warm smile would be forever blessed. You were never forgotten, although I'm sad to say you've become a nightmare for young demons that become unruly and a figure humans call upon for strength when they are low._

_To me you will always be the one who joined an unlikely band together and stopped evil from spreading to the hearts of those still young of mind. I give you my final blessing of peace and love for you left me without a goodbye. Remember young one, your destiny awaits whether you seek it or not._

Koenma set the scroll down on his desk. He had heard the tale of this legendary miko when he was still very young. This confirmed what he was looking for. She did exist, and was very much a real person at one time.

Yusuke had informed him upon his return that she told him that she would seek him out for the shard as a repayment of her "services". This is what scared him. He couldn't give her the shard, but he reasoned that she was very much dead so he had nothing to worry about.

The small voice of reason in the back of his mind told him otherwise. He heard people coming; he rolled up the text and placed it in his drawer. If she were alive where would she be hiding? When he first found the scroll over four hundred years ago he had searched for her, and he found nothing but legends. He was still in the dark about her.

Myths said she was the most powerful being that ever existed. Some said she was a goddess that walked among them to bring hope and peace to their state of mind. Some said that a great evil came and flooded the world with evil, and she had saved them all.

By the looks of the scroll, it was a great evil that came, but there was never a name. Every time he had enquired, people had spat at the mere mention of him. Those old enough to remember the evil kept his name a secret. Many had died with never speaking the name of this evil, and others that were still alive would rather die than to part with that evil escaping their lips.

Koenma was stumped, and it frustrated him. He had a whole staff at his disposal, and no one knew a thing. He looked up from his thoughts and saw Yusuke several shades of red. Koenma smirked. It seemed as if he was too wrapped up in his thoughts to hear Yusuke and his loud mouth.

"Yusuke, what do you want now? I gave you your mission, now get to it!" Koenma said sitting back in his chair.

"Yeah, you gave me a crack pot mission toddler. I've been on this mission since we came back from 'Amish-Ville'. You've been suspicious ever since I told you about that girl and what she said, so spill it already!" Yusuke fumed.

Koenma paused for a moment before he spoke. The rest of the spirit detective team, who were standing on the sidelines watching, looked hopeful for answers. "Sorry Yusuke, but that's classified information and is only given out on a need to know basis."

Yusuke face vaulted and became quite irate when he recovered. "Need to know! Damn straight this is a need to know. You don't even know what she looks like; you don't even know if she's alive. Tell me again, why I'm searching for a needle in a hay stack?"

"I wonder if it would be best if you waited for the girl to come to you." Kurama stated. Even he was seeing this quest as futile.

"I would, but you see this could be a disaster if she was still here, and I want to be prepared if that day comes. I want to know all I can before I'm forced to deal with her. Now leave boys! I'm a busy ruler, and I have too many things to do to entertain you and your time consuming questions."

The young ruler ushered them out of his office and slumped back down into his chair. He was distraught. He had a bad feeling about the events to come. Demons seemed to be frequenting the human realm more often, while larger and more powerful demons were close to breaking through the barrier.

Father was becoming worried, and that scared him. His father was never worried about anything, but the pace marks in the carpet were the only indication of something to come. Lately, he had been cooped up in his office with a demon lord.

It must be serious if a demon of that standing was allowed to come to the spirit world. He had been trying to get a name, but everything was so hush-hush that not even he knew.

Koenma was called into his father's office several hours later, once the demon lord had gone back to his realm. His father was briefing him on the conversation he had with the demon lord. He didn't know why his father was acting out of character, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He was finally going to be able to get much needed information. He was disappointed when he found out that his father was unable to get any information from the demon lord concerning a certain miko.

Every time King Enma had mentioned the miko, the demon lord snarled and raised his claw allowing green venom to drip from his claw. Evidence of this was quite evident; there were acid eaten stains over the carpet.

One good thing came out of the meeting. It was decided that in one year, the realms would meet and discuss a peace treaty, so that the barrier between the worlds would stay as they had for hundreds of years. Koenma was sitting back in his office an hour later feeling better until he realized he knew nothing more about the miko sworn to come for his piece of the shard than he did an hour before.

* * *

**Kagome's School**

A new school was not unwelcome, but she couldn't have stayed at her old school. Her old school held too many memories of Inuyasha. Inuyasha would come and "save" her, not to mention dragging her back to the feudal era all the time.

She knew she could stay there; but it would hurt her heart too much. A new school meant a new start. This was something she needed for her peace of mind. The color of the uniform was a horrid pink. Green had worked much better with her skin tone.

The extra ten-minute walk was uneventful. The start of a new school year meant new faces, and Kagome was simply one of them. A face in the oasis of bodies.

She had picked up her schedule from the booth marked A-H. That was the easy part. The hard part was trying to find her first class. There was a 136 and a 138, but no 137. Frustrated she asked someone. This was not her morning! The girl was snobbier than Sango on a bad week. But she did find the classroom.

The first day of school was always a bore, but being the new kid in school was always worse, it meant she was alone and time seemed to drag on. Absolutely nothing interesting happened.

Her classes were dull and boring, as high school typically is. For the first time she could remember, lunch was quiet. None of her friends were there to pester her. She missed them, but she'd grown apart from them while she was away with Inuyasha. This was her choice; she had no right to be sad.

After school she'd go home and help out at the shrine. She found the seeds Kaede left for her in her bag, and she decided to plant them. She felt bad for not going to see the old woman, but she had to move on. Even one day in the past would destroy her entire being.

Each day after school she would come straight home and tend to her garden. This had become her sanctuary—or part of it. The shrine itself was her refuge. It was the large building off to the right and beside the ancient well. No one was allowed inside the shrine. This was where the sword was housed. She couldn't take it to school with her, god knows what people would say. She sat in there for hours on end meditating…thinking about the past and the future; that was if she wasn't locked in her room doing homework. She blamed this change in character to Kikyo who fused with her.

She now lived in a world where demons were like blue moons and tending to the shrine was a small way to keep her powers from becoming dormant. It was a shame, she was the most powerful priestess ever, and all she could do was dispel a few evil "spirits". They weren't even "spirits"; they were the people's fear of the unknown. Oh yes, the boogieman does exist, or that's what people seem to think. She felt like Miroku taking their hard earned money for doing nothing more than setting up a few "wards" a.k.a. pieces of sticky paper with gibberish scribbled on it.

This was her life, and this was the path she chose. She had no one to blame but herself. The school year passed, and Kagome made it to the honors list. Friends were sparse. Her friends from her old school moved on and she was left out of the loop. She had "friends" at school, but she wasn't ready for more. She felt, in a way, she'd be replacing Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. It was like she would be desecrating their memory.

She knew that was false, but she couldn't help the way she felt. So she went through her first year almost oblivious to everything around her. A few times she felt the presence of a demon, but when she went to investigate the feeling was gone. She had wondered what happened to all the demons, but she couldn't just come out and ask anyone. So she kept her mouth shut and watched in silence.

School had finished for the summer. She spent her days tending to the shrine. Her grandfather was still as loud as always, but he couldn't clean the gutters or reach high up places like he once could. Each day she would prepare a bath for him filled with herbs from her garden. It was these small pleasures in life she looked forward to.

Life was boring.

"I asked for this life, it's what I want." Kagome would repeat the mantra each day in her head. Days seemed to drag on with no end in sight.

It was in the middle of her summer vacation when she felt the energy of more demons. Usually it was one a month, if that, but recently there were a few every day.It took her first few kills to realize just how rusty she was. If it took her a quiver of arrows to slay one demon it meant she was doing fine.

It was that day she knew she had to up her training. She would spend the mornings practicing her aim. It was a sunny afternoon when she finally stepped out of the shower and into her miko clothing. This was something she blamed on Kikyo's part of her soul. She hated to wear this garment, but another part of her loved it.

She was sweeping the shrine steps, when she saw a young teenager and a young woman trying to support the weight of a wolf demon and her pup. The mother and pup had to have been hurt so badly that Kagome failed to notice them coming.

Immediately Kagome ran to them and told them to bring her up to the shrine. Kagome took over for the young teen, who looked exhausted. Once up the shrine steps, she called out for her mother. Kagome told them that she'd place her in her sanctuary.

"What happened?" She panted slightly, exhausted because of the physical labor. She wasn't used to carrying dead weight. This just showed how lazy she had become over this past year.

"We have no idea; we were walking in the park when we saw her collapse."

Kagome's mother came out and saw the commotion. "Mother take the infant inside and make sure nothing is wrong. Beware of its bite." Kagome nodded to the wolf pup.

Once the demon was lying down on a small futon in the middle of her sanctuary, Kagome examined the wolf demon. There were cuts and bruises all over her body. She got up and gathered some herbs she had cut the night before. A sense of nostalgic pride filled her being. She was going to see the fruits of her labor being put to good use, and not just for the sake of her grandfather either.

The tension was thick, and Kagome never liked silence. "What are your names?" She asked while tending to the open wounds. The female demon was not as seriously injured as she first thought. There was some sort of cloaking spell that kept most of her demon essence hidden. You could feel the energy if you were sensitive or aware to your surroundings.

"My name is Keiko and this is Shizuru." Keiko said while watching the priestess tend to the demon's wounds. "Where did you learn how to heal like that?"

Kagome let out a chuckle, "You could say I learnt in the field. But," She continued with a sad and far away sound to her voice, "That was a life time ago."

"You look about my age, how old are you?" Keiko asked.

"It all depends on whose eyes you are looking from," Kagome answered mysteriously. The two girls fell silent and watched as Kagome fixed up the demon. Keiko looked at her watch and shrieked. "Yusuke is going to kill me!"

Shizuru smirked, "At least it's not the other way around. This must be a first."

"Now Yusuke will never let me live this down."

The two girls were talking, but Kagome was lost in her thoughts. She remembered when Inuyasha would yell at her for showing up late one time. She could never live it down. The small memory was all that was left of both him and her short time there.

Shaking away her thoughts, she noticed Keiko had already left. "Sorry, that was rude of me. I should have seen her off, and said thank you."

Shizuru shrugged, "I'll tell her. You know you never told me your name."

Kagome smiled, "My apologies, I'm Kagome."

The demon started to stir. Her eyes shot wide and a low menacing growl came from the back of her throat. "Where's my pup? If you so much as harmed a hair on his head, I will kill you all!"

Shizuru seemed taken aback by the demon's audacity; however, Kagome wasn't as easily shaken. "Your pup is safe. He's with my mother being tended to. Once you are rested, I'll bring him out to see you." Kagome tried to reason.

The demon became hostile and started threatening both humans with the pleasures of death. "Kagome I think you should give back the demon child." Shizuru pointed out.

Kagome nodded and was about to say something when the wolf demon's eyes became the size of saucers, "Kagome?"

The miko turned her full attention to the demon that called her name, "Yes?" Now she was interested.

Life suddenly didn't seem as boring.

She placed herself between the demon and her sword. She was still the jewel's protector, so it just happened to be embedded in a sharp pointy stick. It wasn't her best decision, but the things people do when pissed to kingdom come.

"You look like her, but she died over 500 years ago. Are you related to the miko Kagome?" The wolf demon tried to make sense of her jumbled thoughts.

"What is your name demon?" Kagome moved away from the sword and knelt down and faced the aged female.

"My name is Ayame. I knew a powerful miko once that looked just like you." The crow lines around the wolf demon softened a little.

"Ayame," Kagome gently scoffed, "You are looking terrible for your age, my old friend. Rest for a moment I will get you your pup." Kagome placed a comforting arm on Ayame's shoulder and stood up.

"You're her aren't you? After all this time, after all this searching, but how? You look like you did 500 years ago, how is that possible?" Kagome smiled sadly while Shizuru stood back watching, analyzing the situation.

"That is a story in itself. I will bring your pup to you, and we will discuss this over tea. Shizuru, would you mind helping me?" Kagome asked.

Shizuru nodded and followed Kagome out of the room. "What are you? You have high spiritual powers, but your power didn't flare when the demon threatened you."

"I am a miko, born and pretty much raised. Now the question for you is how do you know about demons?" Kagome wasn't so dense that she never caught onto Shizuru telling her to give the demon her pup.

"I've seen more than most."

Kagome nodded, she knew what that answer met. "One question I have is what happened to all the demons?" Shizuru looked at her quizzically, so Kagome had to add more. "Over 500 years ago, demons and humans lived side by side."

Shizuru snorted, "Demons and humans never got along."

"I never said they did, I said they lived side by side, but not in harmony. So what changed?" Kagome searched the older woman's eyes for answers she's been desperate to know for over a year now.

"There is a barrier in place that keeps humans protected from demons from attacking them at will."

Kagome nodded as she took the demon cub from her mother. Her mother seemed to have expected their need and had the tea already prepared. Shizuru took the tray from the table and walked beside Kagome back to the wolf demon.

Kagome held the pup in her arms and was tickling him. The tiny creature was full of contagious laughter. She realized at that moment she missed Shippo even more than she thought possible.

When they returned back into the room, Ayame was sitting up waiting for them. The small pup saw his mother and leapt out of Kagome's arms and into his mothers. "What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting." Kagome scolded her old friend.

"These are minor scratches. Besides, I needed to give you this." She pulled out a worn looking scroll. "If you are her, you will be able to read this. An old miko once told me that she placed a spell on this so only she could open it."

Kagome nodded and easily broke the seal off the scroll.

_If you are reading this, then Kagome, I'm glad this has gotten to you. I wrote another scroll before I found out that you are the new protector of the demon wolf tribe. I am not upset that you left, I understand. I hold no ill will in my heart. I knew you would not come back to see an old woman, because it is something I too could not do. _

_I did find out who killed your friends, I'm sorry that you have to find out from this letter, if you don't already know but it was Naraku's detachment Hakudoshi who had them slain. I heard the details once, and it saddens me to even think about it. You must excuse this old woman for not wanting to experience the pain all over again._

_You should be proud my child! So much good has come out of what you've done here. You're a legend in some parts of the country, while some worship you as a goddess. But that's enough of nothing; I must warn you Sesshomaru is after your head. For this I do not know the whole story, but from what I was told, when you came into your power you killed Jaken and made Rin mute once again. _

_I know you did not do that on purpose, but what's done is done. Do not feel bad if you did not know, it's now been 500 years. I have also heard that Inuyasha's ashes were thrown to the wind and not buried like Sesshomaru had promised you long ago. _

_It's a shame that Inuyasha is not able to rest in peace, for which might be the reason he has not been reincarnated to be with you now. I am an old woman Kagome, and I can no longer write as much as I used to. I needed you to know this before I died. I know not what you are going to do with this information, I know not what the future holds, but I wish you peace and love in this hard time._

_Kaede_

Kagome's eyes started to burn a bright white as the parchment in her hard was purified and turned to ash. "They will pay." Her tone was a promise of things to come. The tiny demon pup made a whimpering sound as it hid in his mother's embrace.

"It is you," Ayame's voice held nothing but awe. "Mistress, you must help us. The barrier you placed is slipping and I fear that we will not be able to remain as we are. We need your help! I came in search of someone who can strengthen the walls, and I found you."

Shizuru looked confused, and stood up, "I think it would be best if I left now. I should go and meet up with my kid brother and his friends."

Kagome smiled and nodded, "I thank you for all you've done Shizuru. If it wasn't for you or Keiko, who knows how long before I would have received word about this." She looked at the pile of scattered ash on the floor.

The trio left the room and waited for Kagome to place on her bow and arrows on her back and her sword on her hip before leaving. She told her mother she was leaving for a while and not to worry. She was excited about feeling alive and needed once again.

When she got back outside, she asked Shizuru not to tell of what transpired here today. Reluctantly she agreed, and they walked down the shrine steps together. Once at the bottom, they left in separate directions.

"What did the letter say Kagome?" Ayame asked leading her back to her home.

"Sesshomaru is after my head, my friends were slaughtered by Hakudoshi, and Inuyasha cannot rest in peace." Kagome voice darkened.

**end chapter 7 **

AN: Dances around, the long awaited chapter is finally here! Sorry about the long wait, but finals are this week (again) plus I had that big project of wireless networking and my report on Freud…But anyway it's here and it's 9 pages long! and it's not even a cliffy…looks at beta reader can you feel the love? I hope the next chapter doesn't take this long…but I'm got the whole story plotted evil insane laugh some will hate and others will kill. Did I say too much?

Beta: Blah blah… snowbound ;.; And I told you I'd do this, didn't I? Hmm, nothing to say. Need to eat my lemon cake for breakfast and take my pills


	8. The Barrier

**Chapter 8** **The Barrier**

The wolf nodded and fell in silent step beside her. She was able to walk a few blocks to the train station before she was itching to ask Ayame a question. She couldn't keep quiet anymore, and she was dying to find out the answer. "Kagome, I need to know, how come you look just like you did all those years ago! You're human! I look like a middle aged woman, and I'm over six hundred years old."

Kagome laughed. "On the shrine grounds there is a well that brought me back to the feudal era. I am from this era. I'm just a miko with a great responsibility who's trying to live a normal life free of life threatening situations."

"I'm sorry for bothering you then. I didn't know you wanted to be left alone." Ayame's voice was becoming hoarse, sounding like she was going to cry.

"I was getting a little bored with a normal life. I miss going off to find jewel shards, sitting Inuyasha when he wouldn't let us rest, holding Shippo tight while I slept beneath the stars, taking a bath in a hot spring with Sango, and hearing the ranting of said girl when a certain monk placed his hands on her."

"So then how long has it been?"

"Over a year now. But it sometimes seems like a lifetime ago. I do feel sorry about killing Kouga, and I should apologize for killing him. But the stubborn wolf left me with no other choice." She was filled with nervous regret. She was going to go and see the wolf tribe, and she was the one to kill their leader all those years ago.

"Kouga was a fool. There is nothing more to that. If it weren't for you, we would have been banished to the demon realm a long time ago. Your barrier helped us stay here. We now have deep roots in the community. The demons that can take on human appearance have high paying jobs. We don't kill people; we live in peace and harmony with humans. We were not banished to the demon realm because we took refuge with your clan. We have become one. There is finally peace between all the clans because of you. But now the barrier is starting to fail, and there is a team of boys that try to come about once a month to banish us back to the realm we never belonged in. You have no idea how happy we are to have found you."

Kagome was glad that no one was mad at her for killing Kouga, and after a story like that, she was glad they found her. The whistling of the bullet train was the only sound made after Ayame's speech. Wordlessly they got onto the express train and sat down.

Kagome was amazed at how well Ayame and her pup blended into the crowd. The weird looks people gave them were because of what she was wearing, and the weapons she carried, not because of the demons beside her. She blended so well with miko clothing, an ancient sword, and a bow and quiver full of arrows. People took one glance towards them and probably figured they were off to some ancient battle reenactment.

Once they were satisfied with that they saw, they went back to doing what they were originally doing. She didn't know how Ayame would react if she told her, and she didn't want or need the extra stress. Plus, she figured if she noticed, Ayame already knew.

Ayame looked like she belonged. It was a real feat. She never knew that demons and humans could co-exist so well. She was glad she went back to the past, even if this was the only good that came out of it.

Kagome could no longer take the silence, even if it was a friendly quiet. "Ayame, I've been dying to know, what's the kid's name, and who's the father?"

Ayame shook her head and gently chuckled, "I was wondering when you'd come around to asking that." She raised her pup in the air and blew on his exposed stomach. He squealed in delight. "This big guy's name is Wuffie and h-"

Kagome cut her off, "You named your kid Wuffie!" She could hardly contain her giggles; but she was immediately silenced by Ayame's cold stare.

"There's nothing wrong with that name. It was either that or Kouga junior. I chose the lesser of two horrid evils." Ayame said staring into her child's big green eyes.

"So your mate is…?" Kagome started to act like a rabid schoolgirl listening to the latest gossip. She felt like she was becoming Eri.

"Hakkaku. Do you remember Kouga's best friends Ginta and Hakkaku? Well after Kouga died he was so sweet and supportive that it was only natural that we fell in love."

Kagome's mouth had dropped to the ground. She couldn't believe it. Actually she could, it was just the initial shock that got to her. "That's so cool Ayame!" Truly, Kagome couldn't be happier for her.

Nearing the stop Kagome could feel massive amounts of demon energy flicker. It was like she could pin point their exact location only to have it vanish a few seconds later.

Ayame shook her head. "They've been beating the barrier again. I don't know how long this is going to last. If the barrier you put up falls, all the wolves will be sent to the demon world or killed. I fear the latter will be the fate of our people."

Kagome was outraged. "Who would do this to you?" A few people turned to glare at her due to her outburst, but she could care less at this point.

"He's ruler of the Spirit World, a man who calls himself King Enma Daioh. For the past year now he's been sending his personal army to tear at our barrier. They've made slow but steady progress. We are not able to leave our homes in fear of getting caught. Our food supply is slowly ebbing away to nothing but rations. The morale of the wolves is falling into despair." Kagome looked into her friend's withered face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Fruitlessly she tried to rub away the tearstains, but they wouldn't stop flowing. That's why we needed to find you. We need someone to help us keep our home and our families together. We are all that we have."

Kagome smiled at her friend's red puffy face. "I couldn't think of anything else I would rather do right now than help you. You have done so much for me in the past, it's the least I can do to repay the favor."

The train stopped, and they got off. The walk was set to a quick pace. A pulse of energy was felt, which could mean nothing good; so they picked up their pace. Kagome having no where near the speed of a demon kept slowing Ayame down, until the wolf demon became impatient and picked her up by the waist and ran the rest of the way.

Kagome felt the demon energy. She had never felt this much power gathered in one place before. Not even when she was in the feudal era. There must have been hundreds, if not thousands, of demons here. She was so lost in her musing she didn't realize she had stepped inside the barrier she had created long ago. They were coming up to the ridge that would over look the soldiers as well as the entrance to the demon's homes.

Their homes were still built in caves, but modernized houses were built surrounding them as well. The sight before her would have left her in awe; if it weren't for the panoramic destruction before her.

She could feel the protective barrier give way to the soldier's assaults. Not only could she see the barrier, but for some odd reason she could see it every time one of the soldiers assaulted it.

They were pretty pastel colors. She couldn't explain why they started out as blue then hummed to a faint purple and then settled to a light pink. If she had the time she would have figured it all out. Since there was little time to waste, she could only speculate that it would have to do something with the color of her pink miko energy, and the blue energy of the wolves: working, fusing together to keep the barrier in place.

Kagome took in everything, she was so absorbed in surveying her potential threats she didn't even hear or sense the demons that called out from behind her.

Hakkaku rushed and embraced Ayame; it was really a sweet sight, if that was your cup of tea. "Did you bring someone who could help?" One of the wolf demons asked.

"Yeah, I did," Ayame said with a bright smile on her face. She turned and grabbed Kagome by her arm and swung her about--making her lose sight of all the action going on down below. "This is Kagome."

Hakkaku's eyes started to bulge out of his head, "It can't be, can it?" He saw the joy and happiness flash across his mate's face and knew it to be true. "How?"

"This little weak girl is going to save us? She doesn't even have any power. We'd do a better job on our own. We don't need some legendary priestess to save us. The feudal ages are dead. We need to gather our men and attack." One of the male wolf demons boasted to anyone that was willing to listen.

Kagome raised her eyebrow to Ayame, "Some things never change no matter the era." _'I wonder if the male wolves developed brain cells in 500 years or is this the best they got?'_

Kagome heard her name being called and turned around to look. Ginta came running as fast as he could towards her. "Kagome, it's been too long!" He gathered her up in his arms and gave her a bear hug that left her breathless. "I've never been so happy to see you in all my life. We need your help."

"Ginta, sir, this woman cannot help us!"

Ginta turned and glared at the demon, "Who do you think is the one responsible for you living here and not in the demon realm where we should have been placed centuries ago?" Immediate silence filled the group

All the demons present stood in shock, fascination, or horror as they watched Kagome, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Ayame walk down the trail of the cliff. They all took the silence as a sign of approval and made they way towards the caves. Kagome stopped dead on the trail. "Get everyone inside the caves right now." Her voice was distant and hard. Something with Kikyo's soul nagged at her and wouldn't let her back down from this. This was more than just intuition, but she couldn't place her finger on it. Kikyo's intuition and the sword pulsing at her side felt something: something bad.

"Wh-"

"Don't question me now Ginta, just do as I say." Kagome's eyes were now focused on the army damaging her barrier.

"If we are in the caves we're no more than sitting ducks."

"If you want to live you will do as I say. You can yell at me later after I save you from extinction."

Sighing in defeat Ginta hung his head low and nodded. Surprisingly, it didn't take him very long to gather all the wolves and have them assembled in the caves. Kagome could hear what some of the wolves were saying. She could only assume none of it was good. She paid them no attention as she walked towards the guards. They could apologize after she saved their ungrateful hides.

Everyone seemed to stop as they watched Kagome approach. "Leave now girl, before you get hurt."

Kagome frowned, '_Why does everyone think I'm going to get hurt? It's not like I can't take care of myself.'_ Kagome was now determined,_ 'I'm going to save Ayame and the others. **I** placed the barrier; **I** am responsible for what happens after that. I created this and it's my fault they're in this mess._'

"Now gentlemen," Kagome stated loosely, "If you go home now, no one will get hurt. You've destroyed my barrier enough, and you've made your point. I get it! You want them gone, but they are not going anywhere."

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it, little girl?" The captain of the guards sneered at her.

"You look familiar. I've met you somewhere before, but from where?" Kagome placed her index finder on her chin and pondered momentarily forgetting the situation she was in. This was going to bug her until she figured it out.

"I can tell you _human_; we've never met before. I would remember if I met you before."

Kagome realized where she had heard that voice before! "I was right I do know you! We saved you and your brother from that headless demon looking for his head! You were only a child then, I held you in my arms. You were so cute! What happened to you?" Her tone turned condescending on the last part.

Many of King Enma's men snickered and the captain looked stunned. "How did you," His voice trailed off. "You can't be! You're only human!"

"Yes I am human. So how's your brother?" Kagome asked changing the subject.

"He's dead."

"Yeah, dying will do that to you." Kagome snapped her head up and clasped her hands together, "Enough with the small talk. Leave now or I'll be forced to kill you all. It's such a lovely day; I would hate to waste this sunshine." She tilted her head and soaked up the sun's rays. To anyone that didn't know her idiosyncrasies would think she was rather insane.

"We have been given our orders to take these demons and bring them to the demon realm. They are not allowed to live amongst humans."

Kagome shook her head. "That wasn't an option. I said leave or die. The choice isn't a hard one to make. Self preservation or self sacrifice; really the choice is yours to make." Kagome removed her bow from her back and prepared an arrow. "I will give you to the count of five till I make that decision for you."

"Like you can do anything **_girl_**," The captain sneered.

It was clearly obvious he had forgotten it was she that saved him. Inuyasha was too busy arguing with Miroku and Shippo. Thanks to Hakudoshi's plot in finding the location of the last shard, Kagome was forced to kill the once innocent demon.

'_Guess I'll have to remind him. Really, anyone that stupid deserves whatever he gets. He reminds me of Kouga.'_ She came out of her pensive thought on that sad note.

"One," Kagome counted. Her miko powers flared to life. No one was backing down, and she didn't like the looks of this. "Two." She accidentally fired her arrow and hit one of the guards in an explosive show of purifying power. "Oops. Sorry about that! I was over excited." She called out. In all reality she meant it.

Some of the weaker guards took off. '_So it seems some take to self-preservation. Good boys._' She thought as she readied another arrow. "Three." The more courageous, or rather stupid guards started to advance. She felt the sword at her side hum for control, demanding for her to unleash its power.

"Four." She walked to the edge of the protective barrier and it soared back to life stronger than ever. She released another arrow. It went through several guards purifying them before it became powerless and landed gently in the ground.

She dropped her bow and reached for the sword. She gave in to its call. Gripping the hilt she watched as pink energy swirled about her arm controlling her movements. From this point on, Kagome seemed to watch everything in slow motion. "Five." Even the words seemed to come out warped.

She stepped out of the barrier and walked towards the rushing guards. She was no longer protected from the demons. She screamed to herself to run and hide, but the darker side of her human nature thrived on this. She was meant to protect. It was her nature to kill demons; she was, after all, a miko with the power to do so.

They came at her all at once. She counted each and every head as they ran towards her prepared to kill her. Thirty-seven. That's how many demons were left, and were running full force towards her.

She unsheathed the sword, and she was officially consumed. She marveled at how well she was able to wield such a crude piece of weaponry. She knew it was not her, but the sword at work. Her first swing took out three demons. Three clean purifying cuts through the middle, and taking out two more demons behind them.

"Go home," She pleaded to them. At the sight of their fallen comrades, their eyes bled red, consumed by their demon beasts. Her words were lost on them. A staff came towards her. They were moving all so slowly. She was able to duck the incoming swing and retaliate with deep thrust of the sword.

She was sick of the senseless fighting. She just wanted everyone to live in peace. She wanted to be the one that needed protecting, not the protector. She had enough demon blood on her hands; she didn't need any more.

The grass beneath her soon became a pool of demon blood. Block…Strike…Evade…Strike. That's all she seemed to be doing. Their numbers decreased and Kagome was left with only a handful. She gave control over to the sword as she retreated into her mind and of lost memories of Sango telling her how only the strong survived:

_One moonless night the pair was sitting in a hot spring talking about life and philosophy, trying to clean the demon blood off their skin. Miroku and Inuyasha were busy tending to the village, bandaging up the wounded and repairing damaged buildings the ox demon destroyed. "Kagome, sometimes fighting cannot be helped. It's embedded in human nature that the strong survive."_

_Kagome pondered her friend's thoughts. "That could be true, but I think the will to survive is greater than nature." _

_Sango laughed, "Survival is human nature. The warrior with the greatest will to survive will always be the victor in battle, because they are the ones with the most to lose."_

Kagome snapped back to reality. Sango was right. Survival was part of her nature; not just for her family but for those she vowed to protect. Today, and every other day she would go into battle, she would come out alive. Not because of the controlling sword Inu no Tashio gave her, but because she had so much to live for and to protect.

The sword sensing her newfound will to survive drew from her strength and grew in power. Reality hit her full-force as time seemed to speed back up. Today she was going to win. Before the demons could attack, she sent a powerful wave of pink power towards those that were left.

The blast obliterated the remainder of her opposition. The sword was purifying the demon blood left on her sword until it was nothing but a tarry resin. She stood exhausted and panting as the remains of what were once demons were given back to the earth as an offering of her bloodshed.

She saw a rustle of movement in the bushes, and wondered how she could see something that small over a hundred feet away. "Show yourself or die." Her eyes flared with raw power as she sensed demons approaching.

"Quite a show miko." A man in pink purred.

It took her a second to place where she had seen him before. He was one of the guys at Sesshomaru's castle. For the life of her she couldn't remember his name. The only thing she remembered about him was that he was from the future, and his boss had the remaining shard.

"What do you want?" She kept her eyes on him, and her senses open for attacks.

"We merely came to see what the commotion was about, and now we see. Why did you kill them?" His eyes flickered towards the remains before settling back on her.

"They wouldn't leave when I told them to." She sounded like Kikyo, but it was the truth.

The burly orange-haired oaf came running out of the bushes yelling something about being left behind. Kagome took her eyes off the red-headed man and watched in idle fascination as he yelled at all of them. Naturally, he was making quite a scene, not to mention a fool out of himself.

As much 'fun' as this interrogation was, she still had so much to do and her energy was slowly slipping from her. It was a side effect of letting the sword feed off of her. She wanted nothing more than to curl up and fall into a deep sleep. No, she couldn't think about sleep, especially when there was still work to be done, and these guys couldn't be trusted.

"Leave now and you won't end up with the same fate as them." She shook her head at what she was just forced to do. Her tone was deadpan. It was like she was an unemotional robot on autopilot. She didn't like this one bit. She briefly wondered where her joyful spirit and carefree ways went. Then she remembered: they died with **them**. For them she would seek retribution, starting with the soon to be dead demon lord that failed to bury her love's ashes.

She missed something they said, because they were looking at her. "What was that?"

"I said we're going to have to take you in."

She looked at the black haired man and smiled. "Not today and not tomorrow. I'm not planning on going anywhere with the likes of you. Besides, my mother told me never to talk to strangers."

She suppressed her giggle fit at the sight of his face. He seemed ready to explode. All of her playful laughter was wiped off her face when he shot a beam of energy towards her. Weapons she could deal with. Spells she could avoid. How was she supposed to block energy? She wasn't Miroku; she didn't know about this! She did the only thing she knew, and she closed her eyes blocked the oncoming attack with her sword. It wasn't the most practical thing to do, but it was either that or block with her hands.

She was shocked and amazed.

She would have thought that the energy would have hit her, but it didn't even come near her. She opened her eyes to see a barrier all around her. She never knew she could do this, and it showed by her expression.

It was awesome, but at the same time, she was frightened of herself. Everyone stood watching, waiting to see what she'd do. She could've almost laughed. They provoked a wasp, and now they wanted to see if it was going to sting them. It was in an insect's nature to sting. It was after all a wasp.

Like the wasp, she was a miko; it was her job to kill demons. Of course she was going to strike back because it was her nature.

The sword, she held in her hand, flared back to life. She decided it was going to be best to strike them down before they could get to her. She had the most to lose; therefore, she would come out the victor. She would make Sango proud of her.

She saw three of them, and she wondered where the fourth one went. She remembered there was a small demon dressed in black, but he wasn't here. Or maybe he was and she just couldn't pinpoint his location.

The power of the sword flared and time warped. She did not like this feeling, but it gave her the advantage of living to see another day. As she retreated back into her mind she allowed herself to wonder. It frustrated her that she couldn't remember their names. Us-Ysu-Yusuke! That's the name Keiko had called out.

It was a shame she was going to have to kill him after all they had done to help her out. Yusuke tried to land a punch. Kagome ducked and when it came to go in for the kill, she couldn't do it. Instead she hit him with the face of the blade. He was shocked beyond all belief. It was a common emotion when one realized that she hadn't taken his life.

The red headed man attacked when Kagome attacked. He produced a whip from out of nowhere and cracked his hand. The long vine came towards Kagome, and she side stepped the weapon and sliced through it. After his initial shock, the vine grew back.

He tried to hit her again, and Kagome wanted no more. She was tired of all this senseless violence, yet she could not do anything about it. That's when she felt it: a demon presence coming from behind her. She was just in time to block the oncoming sword of the small demon.

'_So they were going to play dirty were they_?' This pissed her off. _'Obviously these guys don't know the meaning of _fair play_!'_ She had it up to here with the senseless fighting. She partially knew she would have to kill them before they would stop for good. Yusuke tried to land another punch and the other two demons came at her. '_This is _SO_ not fair! It's three against one! Didn't their mothers teach them not to pick on girls? I don't think so if they are picking on me. They are going down._' Somehow again she set up a barrier that was powerful enough to repel the two demons. The human was hers, and he was going down.

She tackled him to the ground. Time was still messed up. Before he could roll over or attempt to get up she held the blade of her sword to his chest. She raised it a fraction and time sped up. _'I always thought it would be different. I always thought that time would slow down when I killed my first human. I think this is what they would call irony.'_ Kagome snorted and went in for the kill.

"Please stop!"

Kagome's head flew towards the voice. There were Keiko and Shizuru. Keiko had tears running down her face. "Please don't kill him! I know he deserves it most of the time, but please don't!"

She thought idly for a moment. This scene was a familiar one to her. She remembered pleading with Kikyo for Inuyasha's life. And here she stood becoming everything she hated back then. She looked at Keiko and nodded. "A life for a life. Now we are even."

She watched her nod. Kagome stepped back from Yusuke allowing Keiko to run over to him. Her heart hurt and she couldn't figure out why. "Thank you," She cried as she launched herself into his arms.

Kagome sheathed her sword. "If we ever cross paths and we are not on the same side, I will not hesitate to kill you. You were saved this time, but there is always a next time Yusuke. You have no right interfering with things older than you. Take her home." She turned away feeling the effects of the sword's power on her. She hated using the sword; it drained away all her energy.

"We just came to see what all this energy was about, then we saw you killing some demons an-"

"And then you attacked me." Kagome finished for him.

"Not me. It's not in my code to fight girls." The orange-haired man said the first intelligent comment since she first saw him. "Kazuma Kuwabara never fights a lady."

Kagome beamed. "And that's why Kazuma, you would live to see another day."

"You're such a suck-up Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled, only to be hit on the head by Keiko.

"Why were they attacking you?" The red-headed man enquired.

"They were planning on destroying everything they have worked towards; I couldn't let that happen."

"Destroy what? I don't feel anything." All eyes were turned to Kagome for some sort of answer.

Kagome smiled. "I made a promise long ago, and I came here to fulfill it. These lands are forbidden. If I ever feel, see, or know you've trespassed here again…" Her threat didn't hold up. She no longer had the strength to be menacing. She wanted nothing more than to lie down and wait till the swimming images in her head stopped. She felt the barrier lessen. She figured it was because the threat was over.

"Wolves." The black haired demon said looking around.

"Very good demon. All that you see before you belongs to the wolf demon tribe. Now I suggest you leave before they become irate. I've been told they are very territorial." Kagome walked towards the caves, only to be caught by Ginta before she collapsed.

The spirit detective team stood watching for a few seconds before they too left. Kurama was the first one to speak. "If that's who I think it was, not only are we in for an adventure," referring to Koenma, "but she was also protecting her mate. If I remember correctly his name was Kouga."

"Oh yeah the wolf demon we met when we were in the fucking back woods with all those fucking green trees. I wonder where her mate was during the battle?" Yusuke said leaning his body weight on Kuwabara. He was too macho to keep leaning his weight on Keiko. For some reason she never argued; she looked a little physically strained. He wondered why, and knew he was going to ask her later about it

"Guess we'll only have to wait and see." Keiko added.

Shizuru knew there was more to this after her extra time with Kagome, and she was going to find out.

**End chapter 8 **

AN: The next chapter will come out in a while. I noticed I lost most of my reviewers because of that super long wait last chapter. Next chapter will be out in like a month. I really don't want to write it…nothing "fun" happens, so I'm procrastinating. I need your reviews to keep me inspired.

Plus school is super heavy now, Linux and Novell. But for anyone that cares I'm still on the dean's list. So this is my Christmas gift to you, now review and give me MINE! D

Oh and a special thanks to _Jinenji_ for telling me to hurry up! So remember to thank her too!

Beta's note: I loved several lines in here. Still have the issues with the comma splices and run-ons, tsk tsk. Wuffie! cracks up laughing Okay, here's your bloody story! You know, I'm busy too.

Author's last retort: -rolls eyes at beta reader- thanks E for editing this in 5 mins ... now was that so hard?


	9. The Wolves

This chapter is going out to **midnight** because she had me howling with her review! But I must say I write nothing that isn't already there. And yes worshiping me is a VERY good thing!

**Chapter 9** **The Wolves**

Ginta picked up Kagome and brought her inside. "Hakkaku, make sure there is room for her in the medical ward."

His friend nodded and set off down one of the many caverns. True, most of the wolves still lived in the cave, but they were far from being primitive. The cave was the only place where they were actually protected. Instead of leaving the cave and living among the humans—or trying to live—they made it as technologically advanced as possible.

Some took electrical engineering or apprenticeships with contractors to learn the know-how. All in all they educated themselves. It wasn't just wires and wood they learnt. Some studied law, others medicine, computers, and even psychology. With over 1946 wolves living in the caves someone was bound to know the solution to the problem.

Ginta leaned on the wall trying to catch his breath. _'I wish I was 500 years younger. I can't keep doing this! She feels like dead weight; what has she been eating?'_

Hakkaku finished and rushed over to help his exhausted friend. They hadn't always been friends. Hakkaku had stopped talking to Ginta shortly after Kouga's death. No one remembered why, but it was Ayame that slapped both of them upside the head a few hundred years later.

As quickly as it had happened, the feud stopped. It almost seemed like they never fought in the first place.

"Here, you look tired old man, let me take her." Hakkaku easily took Kagome out of his arms.

Between pants Ginta asked, "How the hell can you be so fit?" They had entered the medical ward of the cave.

Hakkaku laughed and shook his head. "Trust me you don't want to know." He rounded a bend and took note of all the pictures on the wall. They were pictures of all the wolves that entered the medical field. Some had died of natural causes, some were killed in battle, and some were still living. The moment a wolf received a diploma in medicine, their picture was placed here.

With so many wolves, the corridor was plastered with all sorts of pictures. Some were starting to wither, and some simply had a plaque with his or her name on it; representing those that couldn't have their picture taken.

Ginta nudged him his with shoulder, "So are you going to tell me or not?"

"Sex."

Ginta stopped dead with his mouth dropped. Hakkaku continued along the way chuckling quietly to himself. It was the truth. He had a son and a wife with very demanding needs.

Ginta followed his friend and said not one word. How could he…he had no mate, no lover, no nothing. Time had not been kind to him.

It was 1756. Ginta was out on patrol when he was stopped by a gang of blood-thirsty shark demons. He had been cleaning the blood off his claws from a kill when he was attacked. He was almost dead when he finally clawed his way back to the cave.

His left arm was torn from the shoulder. It was a miracle and demon blood he could still use it. His kneecaps were torn off, his face was half eaten, and he lost use of his right arm for a few centuries as the nerves were torn out.

He lay in recovery for over five years by himself. They were the most agonizing years of his life.

This was the result: he looked like a beaten old war hero. He was still in his prime. He understood that no one wanted to be attached to someone who struggled each day to survive. He didn't want to burden anyone with that responsibility. Instead he lived for his tribe. It was the only way he could be of use to anyone.

Ginta shook away the horrible memories. He couldn't remember the last time he was with anyone in the way Hakkaku was talking, but then he was leader of this tribe now, and that's what kept him going.

He survived, he now had use of all his body parts, and that's all that mattered to him. He was still young…

"Ginta!"

He snapped his head up to look at his friend. Blinking, he didn't even realize that they already had made it to the medical room.

Kagome was poked and prodded with needles. Boy was he glad he wasn't her. He hated needles! He had a bad experience onc—he shivered at the memory.

"Doc, how's she doin'?" Ginta said looking over her blood pressure and heart rate.

"Ginta, how many times have I told you to use proper English while in my wing?" The doctor scolded.

"Come on Suuka, I don't have time for this now! Just tell me what her condition is like." He tried to read the chart information, but he would have had a better chance of reading it if it was in pig Latin, reversed and misspelled.

"She's going to be just fine. I can find nothing physically wrong with her, so why did you guys bring her to me? Besides, she's human." Suuka stood with her hand on her hips waiting for an answer.

"Where have you been for the last hour?" Hakkaku asked in disbelief.

"Umm let's see," She place her finger on her lip and thought, "Saki gave birth to twins; Ryo still has that nasty viral infection and I had to check up on him; oh, and there was a new edition of the medical journal that came out. Why do you ask?"

Ginta shook his head, "You missed quite a fight."

Suuka groaned, "So, you mean I'll be here all night again?"

Hakkaku started to laugh, "If only she was a little weaker then maybe."

Suuka raised her eyebrow. "Umm, someone care to explain? I'm smart, but I don't possess E.S.P."

Both wolf demons told her what had happened outside. Suuka's face dropped to the ground in disbelief.

"She's the one! This little human? I can't…No I won't believe it!"

Kagome started to stir and managed to groan, "Can someone turn off that screeching? It's kinda loud for first thing in the morning."

The doctor's face turned beet red while the males stood there laughing. Kagome opened her eyes and groaned, "Can I go back to sleep?"

"First tell me if you're hurt." Suuka prodded and felt Kagome's body for any possible injuries.

"No, I feel fine. I'm just a little tired; that's all." The doctor continued to feel for injuries. "I said I feel fine doc, unless you like to give the guys a free show." The doctor immediately stopped and turned even redder.

"Kagome, are you sure you're okay? You exerted a lot of power back there." Ginta came up and held her hand.

Kagome smiled tiredly at him "Yeah, I'm fine, just really really tired. If everything is fine, can you call my mom and tell her I won't be home for supper? She worries about me." Ginta nodded in response. "Good 'cause I think I'm going to pas-" Kagome fainted.

Ginta looked wildly at the doctor, "Oh, she's fine, and you don't have to be such a mother hen! She just fainted; she's not dead."

Ginta sighed in relief.

"Is that really her?"

"Yeah. Amazing isn't she?"

Suuka noticed the glimmer of admiration in Ginta's eyes. "Not really," She scoffed. "She's mortal and human, and if that isn't limiting then I don't know what is."

Hakkaku watched as the vein in Ginta's forehead started to throb. "Come Ginta, I'm sure the tribe members would like a full report, and I'm sure Kagome would like her sleep. The last thing we need is a tired and irritable miko on our hands. Plus, you have to call her mother."

Sighing in defeat, he agreed. His friend shoved him towards the exit. He looked back at Kagome. He hoped she would really be fine.

* * *

**Dreamland**

_Kagome looked around. It was like she was back in the feudal era again. The stream before her was full of life. Fish were jumping, and the green vegetation was swaying in the crystal blue waters._

_A sad smile graced her lips as she remembered memories of a past life._

_She turned around and looked at her companion. He looked just like her first love. She felt the tiny sting of regret. It was only for a moment before the feeling was gone._

"_Do you know why I brought you here?" _

_Kagome snapped out of her reprieve and looked at him. "Yeah, I got the message." She sat down beside her companion and looked up at the cloudless sky. "Inuyasha."_

"_Yes something needs to be done. I've existed this long without my youngest son by my side. He's so out of reach it hurts."_

"_I know the feeling. I miss him you know. He did what he felt he needed to do. Some part of me feels like I should hate him for leaving me, but I can't." Tears started to sting her eyes._

"_I know young one." Inu no Tashio wiped away her stray tears. "One son is far away from me, and the other one is closed off. You know I was thinking since you're still in love with Inuyasha, maybe you could use some transference and use it with the son that's still alive."_

_Kagome's tears immediately stopped. She began choking. She couldn't breathe. "Are you telling me that I should love Sesshomaru?" She asked when she was finally able to regain her breath._

"_Love is such a strong word…" He thought for a moment, "Yeah. I like you Kagome; you've got spunk. I've always wanted a daughter."_

_Kagome started to laugh and she couldn't stop._

"_What's so funny?"_

_Kagome threw her arms around the dead demon's neck, "Thank you, I needed that."_

_He looked confused, "What? I was being serious."_

_Kagome shook her head. _'Parents' _she thought. "I plan on killing your son for what he's done to Inuyasha. I have no love for him in my heart or ever will." _

_Sadly the old demon nodded his head, "Yeah, I figured you'd say something like that. But you can't blame a father for trying. You'd make a great Lady of the Western Lands."_

"_Let's get down to business because I feel myself wanting to wake up." She said looking at her hands as if they were foreign objects._

_Inu no Tashio nodded. "Very well. As you know the time draws near, and since you're so zealous for revenge, I'll give you the chance."_

_Kagome was confused, "He's your son, and yet you're giving me permission to kill him?"_

_He snorted. "You won't be able to kill him, but you can try. He's no longer the son I knew. But you leave all the preparation work to me. Just make sure that you're ready to leave when I give the signal."_

"_What's with the urgency?" _

"_Inuyasha's soul is slowly being torn apart. Soon he will no longer exist."_

_Kagome's face drained of all life. _No longer…exist?_ She felt sick to her stomach. "Can you see Inuyasha?"_

_Sadly, he shook his head, "No but I can feel him."_

_Anxiously she looked into his eyes and pleaded, "What does he feel now?"_

"_Alone. Lost. Afraid."_

_Her heart hurt. It covered over in ice as she spoke her next words. "Do as you must, I'll be ready when the time comes. Inuyasha will be free. I can promise you that."_

_Solemnly he nodded, "I knew you would be. You know my eldest son feels the same way as Inuyasha. You could be the one to melt his hardened heart and sooth his torn soul."_

_Kagome stood and scoffed. "Come get me when you're ready."_

* * *

**Back in the medical ward**

With that Kagome awoke. She bolted out of her bed. Her head was spinning and she groaned. "God my head hurts."

"You're awake."

Kagome looked over and saw Ginta sitting in a chair beside her bed. He was fast asleep. She looked around the room. The walls were made of stone, but everything else was modern looking.

"Let's not wake him yet."

Kagome's eyes flew to the door. A wolf walked towards her and checked her pulse and other vital signs. "You seem to be in perfect health."

"How long have I been sleeping?" She asked making sure to keep her voice down.

"Three days."

"Three days!" She screamed. Ginta shot straight up in his chair. "What do you mean I've been asleep for three days?" She demanded.

"You exerted too much power, and you've been sleeping since the battle at the barrier." Ginta said rubbing his sleep deprived eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you Ginta." She placed a comforting hand on the old wolf's shoulder.

"I'm just glad that you are awake now."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah me too." She got out of the bed.

Both flew to her side. "Kagome please try not to exert yourself right away."

"Why, I feel perfectly fine." She brushed off both their hands. "What I want to know is what the hell is going on."

Ginta nodded. "I've assembled a meeting for the moment you woke up. I'll go tell them that we will meet in an hour." Kagome nodded and watched as he left.

Kagome took a shower and changed back into her washed miko clothing. As much as she loved hospital gowns, the opened space in the back was just a little too breezy for her liking.

She ate some of the stew the doctor had left out for her. It wasn't too bad, if you liked baby food. The doctor had told her something about not being able to digest solid food right away, but Kagome stopped listening as she shoved the food into her mouth.

* * *

**In a conference room in the cave**

Kagome sat and listened as the wolves explained the purpose of the barrier. It made sense, but these wolves would never hurt anyone. But she also realized that if they made an exception for them, others would demand the same treatment. This caused her to think of the protection spell she placed on the cave. The last time she saw the cave, it was growing over in wolf's bane. Somehow it manifested itself as a powerful aura-like barrier.

So there was a barrier now that separated demons from humans. It went with what Shizuru said, and the lack of demons now in the present time.

Now that she was perfectly aware as to why the wolves were attacked, something had to be done.

She was in the middle of daydreaming when one of the elders spoke up. "There is some of our tribe on the other side we have yet to get in contact with."

"Why?"

"It's not like we can simply walk in the barrier and say how's it goin'?" Ginta told her.

"Oh, that sucks."

One of the elder wolves set a box on the table. Kagome raised her eyebrow with curiosity. "What's in the box?" She asked.

He opened the lid. A clump of crystal was sitting in the center of the plush, velvet lined box. Everyone looked on with mild surprise. Kagome guessed no one had ever seen this before. She would have guessed right.

"Hey Gerzu you've been holding out on us!" One of the wolves pouted before settling back down.

"I have done no such thing! This thing hasn't worked yet that's all."

While the wolves were bickering, Kagome reached over and grabbed the crystal. Some were watching her and gasped when she took it out of the box. This drew the rest of their attention.

It hummed in her hands. She gasped as it turned a bright white and the wolves around her faded away. It was weird. She'd been to another plane of existence, or rather a dream world when she talked to Inu no Tashio, but this place was pure white. It felt like she was back in Kanna's mirror.

For a brief instant she wondered if the was dead. There were no walls, no sky, and she panicked when there was no ground. She relaxed when she realized that she wasn't falling. She merely was.

She wondered how she would get out of this one.

"Hello." She whirled around when she heard the voice behind her.

She let out a mild scream of surprise when she saw a giant wolf behind her. "Umm hi, who are you?" Had there been ground, she would have landed hard on her butt.

"My name is Raisha." The wolf took a step towards her.

"Do you know where we are?" Kagome looked around still seeing only white.

"No idea, you are the one that summoned me." He said looking around noting the white scenery. "Not much for color is there?"

Kagome chuckled. The wolf had broken the ice. "Unless you like white. Personally I'm not a big fan. Oh wait, I summoned you?" She was shocked and confused.

The wolf nodded his giant head.

"Oh, I guess I'm sorry about that. Last thing I remember was that I picked up this crystal thing and then I was here."

"What were you trying to do?"

Kagome brightened. This was an answer she knew. "This guy said something about wanting the crystal to communicate with the wolves on the other side of the barrier and I wanted to see if I could help. Sorry, I wasn't paying that much attention, my mind wandered."

"Why are you with the wolves? You are neither a wolf nor a demon." Raisha slanted his eyes suspiciously.

"Oh long story," Kagome brushed off his suspicious nature. "So are you one of the demons on the other side?"

"And if I was?"

Kagome squealed in delight. She never had hoped to expect this. "Tell me, how is everyone?"

The wolf was taken aback by her interest in the wolves on the other side of the barrier. He sniffed the air and couldn't smell anything foul about her. She was genuinely interested in the welfare of his people.

He relaxed a little, "They are well. Although Sayako is worried about the daughter she lost when the barrier was first placed."

Kagome's heart broke for the mother. "If you know the girl's name I'd gladly ask for you."

The wolf nodded; it wouldn't hurt to ask. Besides, it would shut up the mother wolf's constant crying; even if they found out she was dead. "The daughter's name is Suuka."

Kagome's eyes grew wide and a silly smile found its way on her face. "Tell the mom that Suuka is just fine. She's a highly respected doctor."

Raisha's eyes grew wide. The girl was telling the truth. He was relieved. The tribe would be able to sleep finally in peace without having to drown out the constant wail of a weeping mother. "Thank you."

Kagome smiled. "You're welcome. So everyone is alive and well?" She watched as the giant wolf nodded. She had a nagging question eat away at her. "Umm, can I ask you a question?"

Raisha looked at her nervous stance. He wondered why all of a sudden she would be nervous. He nodded his head in response.

"You're a giant wolf. How can you talk if you're not in human form?"

'_That was the question?_' He thought. Silently, he laughed to himself. "Taking on human form serves no purpose for me remember?"

"Oh." Kagome said smiling at him now feeling stupid for even asking. "So how do we get back?"

If the giant wolf could have shrugged, he would have. "I have no idea. You're the one that summoned me here."

Kagome's face fell. "Oh. I'm sorry."

She was about to say something else but everything started to shake. She opened her mouth to scream but she found herself sitting back at the table with the wolves. They were all staring at her.

She suddenly felt very out of place. "Wow that was a tri-" The crystal exploded in her hands. She let out a yelp of surprise and used her free hand to block her face from the flying fragments of crystal.

"Kagome what happened?"

She couldn't see who asked her it. She suspected, despite blocking her face, a piece of crystal flew into her eye. "It was so weird. I was talking to this giant wolf and next thing I knew I was here."

She rubbed her eye furiously with her fist. "Don't do that!" She recognized the sound of Suuka's voice.

"Sorry." She placed her fist at her side and allowed the doctor to examine her.

She told them about what had happened to her. She forgot about Suuka and her mother until she felt liquid going all over the place.

"My mother is alive?"

Kagome nodded. She blinked her eyes. The piece of crystal was gone and all she felt was relief.

She watched as the doctor ran from the room. She was probably too overcome with emotion. It was understandable. Kagome would do the same thing if she was in her shoes. She wondered if the wolf would be alright. She almost ran after her, but she too longed to see her own mother.

"Guys," She addressed the group. "I think I'm going to go home now." No one said a word but nodded in agreement.

Kagome walked out of the cave and was shocked to see the sun starting to set. She had figured it was only around noon-ish…if not earlier than that. She shrugged. She figured it was because of the darkened cave that confused her internal clock, oh and not to mention the fact that she was asleep for three days.

"Can I walk you back?"

Kagome smiled and looked at the withered face, "I'd love that. Ginta. thank you."

"Time heals all wounds huh?"

Kagome gave a sad smile. That was the same thing he said when she was in the feudal era for the last time. "Yeah, but it still hurts like hell."

Ginta nodded and looked towards the horizon. "Now I know why you wanted me to be pack leader."

Kagome turned her head in surprise. Ginta continued, "Yeah you knew it would be a bitch and didn't want the responsibility."

Kagome had to stop and catch her breath because she was laughing too hard. "Ginta you are priceless." She straightened herself. "Thank you," she said wiping away tears of mirth, "I needed that."

"I kept them safe like I promised."

Kagome nodded. She didn't know what else to say, so she walked on with silence as company.

The barrier hummed as she walked through it. Ginta was still beside her. "Are you coming back?"

Kagome thought for a second, "Yeah, I think I will. I mean if you'll allow me to come back, that is."

"You know you are. We'd all miss you; besides, you are our guardian." Ginta smiled as he walked along side their protector.

The two continued to walk in silence or idle chit chat until they reached the train station.

"This is my stop." Kagome said brightly as she turned fully to Ginta.

"I wish you the best of luck Kagome. I hope you come back and see us soon."

Kagome noticed the sad tone in her old friend's tone. Impulsively, she flung herself onto Ginta's neck. "I'll be back," She whispered into is ear. "Besides," She said pulling back, "Ayame will show you where I live so you can come and see me anytime you want."

Ginta started to blush, "I'd like that."

Kagome smiled and got onto the train. She took a seat near the window and waved to Ginta as the train took off.

'_First thing I'm going to do when I get home is give my mom a big hug and tell her how much I love her. I know my mom missed me when I was gone to the feudal era, but she knew I would return. Oh I hope she's cooking oden for supper,' _She thought as the train sped towards the shrine.

**End Chapter 9**

AN: okay people not too long of a wait for this chapter. (Under a month) I had so much more planned but I'm already pushing 12 pages…don't know why but my chapters keep getting longer and longer…

People keep asking me about the pairings of the story. My belief is that a story should just be written without love getting in the way of a telling good story. I've had several pairings in mind, yet somehow when I'm writing it…it never works out that way…so the honest answer is that I don't know.

Okay I'd like to thank every sweet reviewer that's written me a kind word so far. So if you've reviewed then thank you so very much. Now this chapter is done…I get to start writing some of the fun things :evil grin: I can't wait! I warned everyone that this chapter would be dull...but it's a "setting up the plot" chapter…

If any of you want to e-mail me personally then I would be more than happy to strike up a conversation with you! E-mail me day or night at (yes I'm lonely)

**Please remember to review**...it inspires me to write more!

Beta: sure she's lonely. I'm not a psycho Inuyasha fan! After 12 pages I'm so sick of commas. Oh well, time to work on the next chapter of RR! Mwahaha! Happy reading all.


	10. Mental Bleach Please

**Chapter 10 Mental Bleach Please **

Still exhausted from her adventure with the wolf tribe, Kagome sat back, and relaxed on the train ride home. Despite the fact that she had slept for three days straight, she was mentally tired. She closed her eyes and was listening to the sound of the tracks when someone sat down beside her, startling her from her thoughts.

"What are you doing on the train?"

Kagome looked over and noticed Shizuru sitting beside her. Kagome gave a shrug and said, "Heading home, what about you?"

"Same. Seems like my kid brother can't live another moment if I'm not there to cook him a meal. Sheesh, that kid can save the world, but when it comes to making a simple meal he's doomed." Shizuru sat back and stretched.

"Oh, before I forget, thanks for not saying anything back there. I don't want anyone to know about me just yet." Kagome cocked her head to get a better look at the woman sitting next to her.

"Don't mention it. I figured that it wasn't my place to say anything. You know you can't keep living this secret forever. Just," She paused searching for the right words, "what are you?"

Kagome was beyond confused. She blinked trying to process the question, but blurted the first thing that came to mind, "A girl?"

Shizuru laughed and shook her head, "No seriously, you're not a demon. You seem to be human, but you have a shit load of power."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders again. "I'm a miko." She didn't know what else **to** say. She was telling her the reader's digest version of her life.

Shizuru nodded as if accepting her answer. "So what's your connection to the wolves then?"

Kagome turned her head and looked out at the rolling trees from the train's window, "I'm their protector."

"Huh?"

Kagome looked back at the woman beside her and laughed. "A long time ago their leader fell in love with me. During this time my friends were searching for a jewel. It seemed that the leader had a few pieces of the jewel we were searching for. He kept making his advances, and I kept saying no. One day he said yes—and wouldn't take my no for an answer—so I killed him. I felt bad about killing him so I took the wolf tribe under my wing, and there you go."

"Don't you think your debt to them has been repaid already? Even I know that without you they would have been banished back to the demon realm long ago. Then you go out and sacrifice your life for them. You're nuts."

Kagome couldn't say a word; the girl was right in a sense. Her debt was repaid several times over, but they were also her friends; and the only ties to the past she had left. Instead of telling Shizuru more about herself she stated, "No. I killed their leader. I gave them shelter and protection and now there are people wanting to take away the only lives they've known. I've made my bed, and now I have to lie in it."

"You sound like my kid brother."

Kagome was interested. "Which one is he?"

"He's the tall, orange haired oaf." Despite the comment Kagome could tell that she cared deeply for her brother. Her voice was filled with love. It was almost like her relationship with Souta.

Kagome nodded knowing which one she was referring to, "He's a good kid. He'll live a long time." He was the only one that didn't fight her, and Kagome had yet to decide if his honor would be his death or his salvation.

The train came to a stop as it pulled into one of the stations. "This is my stop. I'll be seeing you around." Shizuru got up out of her seat.

Kagome smiled at her, and then looked back out the window, "Seems as if your Scooby gang has come to see you home." Standing on the platform was Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei.

Shizuru was standing at the doors, "Yeah, I guess I'll see you around."

Kagome's eyes suddenly flashed with power. There was malice in the air, especially around the short one with black hair. Then as quickly as it appeared it vanished. "Take care, and tell your friends to watch themselves. I feel an evil presence lurking around them." She couldn't explain the foreboding feeling she got in the pit of her stomach when she looked at Hiei. Something big was going to happen.

Kagome was surprised when Shizuru turned and bowed at Kagome. In response she waved, but Shizuru's purpose was fulfilled: draw attention to Kagome. When you want to know more about someone, the easiest thing to do is bring her into the spotlight.

She sat back against the hard train seats as it started to take off again. _'I wish you guys were here then I'd know how to get the jewel back.'_ She was still saddened by the loss of her friends.

Kagome got off the train at her stop, and was walking home. She was thinking about what Inu no Tashio had told her. It saddened her to think that this was what Inuyasha had become. _'Would we have been happy together or is your father delusional? No I'm delusional; I'm the one talking to myself. I wish there was a way to spy on them so I'd know how to get the shard back. What I need is a magical mirror to tell me things. Great, now I think I'm Snow White.'_ Kagome sighed and kicked a pebble in her way. _'My life is stressful. I hope Mama kept supper warm.' _

* * *

**Spirit World**

A young looking demon walked into the office. The office furnishings made him look smaller than he actually was. It wasn't his fault he was small; he blamed it on his genetics.

He stood in front of the desk waiting to be addressed. He knew at this rate if he didn't make his presence known, he'd never be noticed. "Sir, you called?"

The giant behind the desk peered over. "There you are Hashi! I have a new mission for you. I know you know about the new treaty, and I need you to protect my son while he's in the demon realm. I'm counting on you to keep him safe."

"Enma, Sir, when I came to you a few years ago I warned you that there might come a time when I could not possibly do a mission…" Hashi hung his head. "This is one of those times."

Hashi lifted his head to look at his boss. He knew King Enma was displeased, but he has told him that he was not welcomed in the demon realm. Those old enough to remember him were out to seek his head.

It wasn't his fault he was a circumstance of his birth. Okay, so he wasn't as innocent as he pretended to be, but that wasn't the point.

"Hashi, why can't you do this?"

"I will be killed. Rather, they will try to kill me, fail miserably, and instead go after your son. If you wish for me to attend then I will prepare the necessaries for your son's funeral."

"Hashi!" Enma fumed.

Hashi shrugged, "I only speak the truth. I am not your general for my ass kissing abilities. I am blunt and direct, and I'm not going to change."

"Fine then, find someone to protect my son." Enma started to work again on his endless supply of paperwork. This was the sign Hashi was dismissed.

Now Hashi was left to the task of finding some lackey of doing this meaningless duty.

He was walking down the hall when he heard Koenma's ranting. Even though the doors were thick and closed, he could still make out part of the conversation. Hashi smirked; the prince was still paranoid over the miko. The miko was coming for his shard and everyone around here knew it; they just didn't know when.

Without knocking Hashi opened the giant door. He took a step inside the prince's office, "Koenma, gather your team and have them here in an hour. I will return then." Without waiting for a response he left. He knew he was supposed to bow and all the protocol bullshit, but he wasn't in any mood to comply, so he didn't. He could feel Koenma's gawking as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

**On the train platform**

The spirit detectives stood on the platform as they watched the miko take away. "Let's go after her!" Yusuke said looking for a rematch. He lost to her, and he was bound to take back his honor.

"Leave her alone. She's not going to do anything." Shizuru stood up for her.

"How do you know that?" Yusuke turned his full fledge fury on the woman.

She rolled her eyes, "God, all of your power must decrease the size of your brain. I talked to her on the train." She could still see Yusuke wanting to go after her. "All your brains are in your pants, aren't they? I'll just tell Keiko that you're obsessed with her."

She didn't wait for a response and started to walk off the platform and into the station towards the exit. "I think I'm going to order pizza; I'm starved."

Her brother bounded towards her, "Yeah pizza sounds awesome! Are you sure you can afford it?"

"Today I can." She looked back at the glaring Yusuke, "Are you coming boys?"

Kurama nodded and walked towards them. However, Yusuke stood rooted to the ground glaring at where the train once was.

"Yusuke, if it bothers you so much I know where she lives, you can go there after supper." It was her trump card, and she prayed she was using it at the right time.

Suddenly, Yusuke turned around and flashed a smile, "Pizza you said?"

Shizuru smiled. Kagome would owe her big; even if the miko didn't know it.

Pizza was delivered and eaten. How three teenagers and herself could eat six extra-large pizzas was still a mystery. She was full just watching them. Sitting back on the couch she watched Kuwabara and Yusuke play the latest version of some fighting game.

She had managed to distract Yusuke from asking the question. Kurama was sitting on the opposite sofa looking at her oddly. She didn't want to ask, because she knew it would be like opening a can of worms.

She felt something tug at her mind. She had spiritual powers like her brother; she couldn't manifest them into a weapon, but she knew when someone was tugging at her inner most thoughts.

There was only one person who had the power to look into minds, and he was sitting outside in a tree. '_Why does the fire apparition want to know about Kagome so badly? So she deflected his attack, big deal. Men were such sore losers._' She reasoned.

She felt her metal hold slipping. She knew if she didn't act soon Kagome's location would be revealed. She wasn't proud of what she did next, but it was an extreme spur of the moment decision.

* * *

Before Hiei could grasp the information he needed on the miko, he was bombarded with mental images that left him repulsed, disturbed and slightly aroused.

_Shizuru planted a lingering kiss on the side of his mouth and trailed her lips down to his chin. She scraped her smooth cheek against his jaw line and towards his ear. She blew a gentle caress in his ear and flicked her tongue to taste his ear lobe._

_The fire demon groaned in response. Shizuru's hand ran up and down the small demon's frame feeling his muscles dance under her fingers._

The pictures Shizuru sent the fire demon became more erotic and lustful.

* * *

Kurama glanced at Shizuru smelling the level of arousal and looked outside to see the same thing from the stoic apparition. He didn't know whether to be amused or seriously in need of psychiatric help after witnessing this. He prayed someone would come and save what was left of his sanity.

His prayers were answered when the phone rang. He jumped for it, and he missed the rare feat of the fire demon falling from a tree as the phone cut off Shizuru's erotic, mental sideshow.

Kurama would do anything to get out of here! "Hello?" He forgot all mannerisms.

It was Genkai. After witnessing the state of arousal between his best friend and his friend's sister he was little than less coherent. All he could make out was 'Yukina' and 'sick'. He'd told the old woman that they would be over shortly and hung up the phone.

Everyone was eagerly awaiting the message. He couldn't say "I'm sorry but noticing that Hiei and Shizuru were..." No, he couldn't even say it. Instead all that came out of the sophisticated man's mouth was, "Something's wrong with Yukina."

Before anyone could say anything, he felt Hiei's presence leave. The three remaining boys said a curt goodbye and left Shizuru.

* * *

Once everyone was gone, she quickly started to clean up the empty boxes and napkins that were littered all over the living room.

She couldn't believe at what she had done to keep Kagome's location a secret. She knew she would never be clean again. She ran into the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and started to scrape away the demon from her mouth.

So it was only in her head, but she felt dirty. She almost hurled the contents of her stomach as she remembered everything as it replayed in her mind.

She turned on the cold shower and started to wash herself clean, although she thought she would never become clean enough. She needed mental bleach to purge herself of what she did.

However, she smirked as she realized she taught the demon a life lesson: never enter a woman's mind without facing the consequences.

**End chapter 10**

AN: okay here's the next part of the story (even though I didn't get to where I wanted). I figured that I would stop it here and post unless you poor people wanted to wait longer…but I figured I'd tease you. Sorry for not posting sooner, I've had so much to do, and school is **so** not helping. Thank you everyone for your kind review. I have no homework this weekend (for the first time in forever) and I plan on taking this weekend to do nothing but write, so hopefully you don't have to wait as long for the next segment. Don't fear I haven't abandoned this story…I like the plot I've set out for it:evil grin:

Beta: Hey, that's sick! It makes me think of your stalker. What was her name? –shudder—Anyway, please, don't imitate me anymore -s It's way too scary. Is this the mental scarring I do to my hapless readers O.O

This chapter is for The **DragonLord of the South, Saphiro** (who :sniffle: made me almost cry, but can't…botox injections… but I'm crying on the inside); **Crystal Moon Dragon** (who's just like me when it comes to a good story…and I must say yeah I forgot about that one part…but that's what I get for not properly reread my story…thank you for pointing it out!); and for **each of you that left a kind review**! Thanks so much! Please don't forget to review and fan the flame of creativity!


	11. Restlessness

Chapter 11 - **Restlessness**

Hiei ran. No, rather he flew away from that insane woman and her mental thoughts. He was glad his sister was sick; it gave him an excuse to kill something. Those thoughts were just too disturbing even for his liking.

There was something about human females that made his skin crawl. Now he knew why: they could play dirty. Strike that, they _liked_ to play dirty. He made a mental note to pay her back later on. Yes, payback was the best part of revenge.

He tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the rest to arrive at the top of the temple steps. They were pathetic excuses for mortals. He wanted to know what was wrong with his sister, and he wanted to know now. He couldn't just walk in and demand what was wrong. It would only draw unwanted attention. That was something he would never do.

He could never let Yukina know that he was her brother. No one would ever tell her. It was safer for her to live in this darkness than to see the light. She would remain sheltered and safe.

After an agonizing eternity, they finally dragged themselves up the stairs. The buffoon got a second wind as he saw the temple that housed Yukina. Hiei wanted nothing more than to slice his head open and watch the blood trail down his sword for even looking at his sister, but he couldn't, so he held a _very_ tight reign on his emotions.

Hiei saw the looks that Kurama was giving him. He wasn't sure but he was even more convinced now that Shizuru was going to die a slow and painful death. He could feel Kurama trying to establish a mental link with him, but he wanted nothing to do with the fox at this moment.

He might have been the first to arrive, but he was the last one in the room. He couldn't allow his sister to think he was worried. It was bad enough that some people knew of his secret.

"What's wrong with her Genkai?" Yusuke's question snapped him back to reality.

Genkai shook her head. "I couldn't tell you."

Kuwabara held Yukina's hand. Hiei wanted to either hurl at the sight of the affection or cut the hand off. He was really leaning towards the latter. "Hey Kurama, you know about plants and such can't you fix her?"

'Fix her? The moron made her out to be a broken toy.' Hiei silently fumed. Strike all that, the buffoon would die first then the woman. No one was allowed to insult his sister and live to see a new day.

Kurama seated himself beside Yukina and looked her over. He knew that the fox was mindful of all hand movements. Not only was he watching him like a hawk but his hand was on the hilt of his katana ready to strike.

Hiei almost growled at the sight of Kurama's shaking head. "I'm afraid I know not of what ails her."

Hiei was about to take off and search for something to kill, but was stopped by the beeping sound that came from Urameshi's pants. Had he left a split second earlier he would have had to cover his tracks and hoped that Koenma never heard of his exploits. Now that sound meant a new mission and a new message brought the all clear to kill anything in his path.

He had never been so happy to hear Death's voice on the other end. He grew impatient as everyone gathered and waited for a portal to open. Precious seconds ticked by as that incompetent excuse of a guide took her time opening up a portal. This was his chance at unadulterated freedom, and it was just wasting.

He was the first one through; he didn't want to wait any longer. He felt his skin crawl with the need for release. Secretly, he was a junkie for killing. Why should he deny something that came as natural as breathing?

Once inside they all waited. He wanted to snarl at the prince to hurry up, but that would be acting out of his stoic-like character. He did have emotions. There was the "I'm so freaking pissed you're gonna die", and the "you're not worth my time to kill" faces. Right now he displayed the "I'm bored, I want to get this over and done with because you are wasting my precious time" face.

"We just have to wait for him to come and we'll find out what this is all about." Hiei glared at the man behind the desk.

"Koenma, what do you mean you don't know what's going on?"

Surprisingly, Yusuke was the voice of reason. He would have thought Kurama to say something so eloquently, but there was a first for everything.

The door opened, and a small demon walked into the room. Automatically Hiei shifted his stance so he was on guard. There was something about this child-like demon he didn't like.

"Good you are all here. You're late but nonetheless you're here."

"What's the meaning of this Hashi?" Koenma demanded.

Kuwabara looked at this Hashi demon and started to laugh uncontrollably, "What's this, the midget convention!"

Hiei saw red, but before he could act Hashi had pulled a sickle-type weapon from out of nowhere and placed it against the moron's throat.

This demon was good. A little **too** good.

"Next time you make fun of what I can't help, I will cut off your head and eat your soul." Hashi blatantly informed him, as if this was an ordinary occurrence.

"Hashi, kill him and you will have to answer to father."

The young demon snorted. "I will make this quick, the stench of humans is making me sick. Your team is going to be protecting you during the treaty."

"I thought that was your job?"

"You're not important enough to risk my life. I have better things to do with my time then to watch a child. If I wanted to do that," He looked at Hiei, "I would watch over the one you called Yukina. Such a shame she's poisoned and dying. But then she's nothing but a human-loving demon." Hashi gave Hiei a smirk before turning his attention back to Koenma.

"You leave in less than a day. I hope you all say your goodbyes before you leave. You don't know how long it will be before you get back. Your precious ice demon might be dead by then." Hashi blocked the sword that came towards his head. "Castaway, you are nothing but a waste of my time."

Hiei snarled. He was furious. Using his demon speed he placed himself behind the child. Without moving more than his arm, Hashi blocked that attack and several more that followed. Hiei was becoming more enraged. This child was only moving his arm, and here he was using everything that made him … well him, and he couldn't get in one single hit.

That's it. Hiei was going to use his trump card. He removed the cloth that kept his third eye dormant. The eye opened. His eyes widened slightly as Hashi smirked. Hiei started to look inside the child's mind. He was able to get a glimpse of a woman with dark hair being slaughtered with his weapon. Beside her was a man in old fashioned priest clothing.

That's all he saw before his eye was taken over by the darkest power that now linked to his mind. It was like a giant red dragon of power. He had trouble controlling the darkness dragon at the dark tournament, but this kid was the embodiment of something very dark and sinister.

:_You like what you see. You know we are not that much different you and I. The only difference was that I killed my sister. But soon you will have the feeling of freedom you crave deep within your soul. I can see it you know, your darkest desires. I can make them come true_.: Hashi's voice was angelic and tempting.

Hiei could almost classify this voice as being a siren, except he wasn't going to be lured to his death, especially not by this monster.

Hiei snarled as the other demon fed lies to his eager mind. He wanted to believe that, but he wouldn't pay the price with his sister's blood. He would not be the cause or reason for her death.

Hiei growled like a caged beast and unleashed his full mental power on Hashi. He wanted to kill him. He was nothing like him. "Never" was the only mangled word that came out of this mouth before he was violently thrown across the room.

To anyone other than Hiei, Hashi never moved a muscle. The sadistic smile that graced his lips never faltered. "That's all I have come to tell you. I do have one thing to say though." He faced Koenma and ignored the shocked and angered spirit detectives behind him. "If this is the best you have, then I wish you all the luck; you'll need it. These infants wouldn't be able to save you. The demon lord is ruthless, and as for the miko after your shard," He snickered, "You'd be dead."

He turned and walked out of the room. His eyes were down cast and full of evil, murderous pleasure. He forgot about Hiei and the speck of control he had on his mind. However Hiei was about to hear one thought before his blood ran cold: '_The jewel will belong to only me_.'

* * *

"How does he know about my precious Yukina?" Kuwabara asked slightly puzzled over the ordeal that just happened.

"What the mother fucking hell was that about?" Yusuke snarled. "Who was that guy?"

Koenma started to pace back and forth on his desk paying no regard for the paperwork he was leaving his shoe prints on. "That was Hashi. He's my father's right hand man. He's usually so passive." He started to rub his temples; it was the onset of a migraine.

Kurama noticed Hiei was standing beside him once again, _What happened?_

Hiei said nothing, but Kurama could tell he would tell him later. Hiei's pride was hurt and the loom of his sister's death wasn't helping things either.

"Sir?" Kurama asked the pacing infant, "Would you mind if I tried some contacts to see if anyone is able to heal Yukina's condition? I would have to go to Makai, but I will return by morning."

Koenma just waved his hand dismissing not only Kurama but the whole gang. Everyone waited patiently as Botan sent Kurama off first in hopes of a cure for the ice apparition.

"So he knows why my precious Yukina is sick? I wonder if he knows what will cure her? Someone should've asked while he was here." Kuwabara went on, but Hiei blocked out the rest of his mumblings. He would rather die then let that beast come anywhere near his sister.

"Yeah you're right Kuwabara; we should spend as much time as we can with her. Who knows how long she'll live for?"

Hiei wanted to rip out Urameshi's throat for even suggesting something like that. It would be a cold day in hell before he wou—

Hiei looked up and he saw both of them staring at him. He didn't know what he missed so instead of stating that he spaced off, he stuck up his nose and gave them his universal 'Hn' and followed behind them.

* * *

Hashi watched from the staff lunchroom as the boys passed by him. He was smirking. This was never a good sign, and today was no different. The ice demon was the perfect pawn for his plans. He wanted to draw the miko out of hiding and now he was finally putting his plans into motion.

He now had access to the last shard, and with the miko having the rest it would be like taking candy from a baby. Oh yes, Hashi had a serious sweet tooth that could only be sedated with blood and pain: his candy.

Instead of simply waiting for the miko to arrive, he did what he wanted to do. He opened up a portal and stepped inside. The portal lead him directly into the heart of Makai. He did tell King Enma that he would be killed if spotted in the demon realm, but he wanted that. But right now he had other plans in mind.

Being a powerful demon with no soul or conscious he obtained enough land to allow his pet to roam free. It was a gift from his late and power hungry father. Hashi arrived home and found his pet restless.

His pet was always restless. It wanted to go out of his perimeter and feast on the flesh and blood that lay just beyond reach. He had come this far, and he wasn't about to let his pet spoil his surprise for the miko when the time came.

_A trip down memory lane_.

That's what he called this plan, except this time there was nothing for her to hide behind. He had waited this long, he could wait a little longer for everything to come into place.

The land he owned had a slight weakening in the barrier. Since he was King Enma's right hand man, he was able to pull the wool over everyone's eyes. All it needed was his pet to go through and it would be like dominoes ... Or better yet the London Bridge. Nothing would stop him from getting the jewel and destroying the world.

All good things come to those who wait. And he's been waiting.

* * *

Kurama returned the next morning with sad news. He hadn't been able to track down anyone or anything that would be able to heal Yukina. The best he could come up with was a plant that could slow down the process. He felt useless not being able to do more. There was one demon that could have possibly shed some light, but he was up in a remote region, and a three days journey. Time was not an ally.

But what could you do when the only plant capable of saving his best friend's sister had been extinct since the Feudal era?

If only he had been alive a few hundred years before…or better yet had taken a few sprigs of the plant when they were looking for Kikyo. If only…

Before venturing off to the treaty with the group Kurama made the plant into a paste-like substance. It was heart warming in the least to see that Yukina was surrounded by friends and loved ones. No one should die alone.

Keiko took the substance from Kurama's hands and reassured him that she would remember to apply the paste every six hours.

He hated feeling helpless. He wanted to slice through something, anything to get away from this feeling of not being good enough.

This was a new feeling for him and he didn't like it one bit. Solemnly he waited as Botan opened a portal for all five of them. He made sure he was the last one to enter. He had a last resort, but he didn't want anyone to get their hopes up.

He slipped a note to Botan as he passed through. She looked at it puzzled but she gave a firm nod of reassurance. It was going to be a long and edgy meeting.

* * *

The spirit detective team walked into the estate with little problem. Nothing had changed much since they were last there. So there was a new picture on the wall depicting death of a miko, and a statue of a miko being slaughtered, but other than that it was exactly the same as they remembered it.

The whole team was on edge. They wanted nothing but to get this over and done with. Everyone wanted to get back to their friend and stay with her till it was her time. Kuwabara and Hiei were the worst off. Although Hiei didn't show it, Kurama could see the strain behind the demon's mask.

Kurama opened up a mental link with the fire demon, only to have one of Hiei's memories slip into his mind. He didn't think Hiei would have let any part of his barrier down, but this only showed Kurama how distraught he really was.

Kurama was sickened by what the fire demon showed him. He wanted to find that little runt and slice off a few inches. He couldn't put into words the rage he was feeling, but he could imagine what Hiei was going through.

Hiei turned to Kurama and they both shared a silent moment of understanding: Hashi needed to die.

"Vermin are not allowed in this Sesshomaru's home. I do not tolerate human-loving demons here either. Take them from my sight."

So much for introductions, and the whole spirit detective team was up in arms over his last comment. It was too close to Hashi's words for comfort.

Koenma didn't want to start a fight but explained to the lord that they were here to protect him from any assassin that might want to stop this treaty from happening.

The demon lord did not look too pleased, but sat on this seat and ignored them. The rest of the council assembled and they got down to business. Yusuke was never one for meetings, and he had trouble keeping is eyes open.

Yusuke yawned loudly and rolled his eyes when the court turned and glared at him. '_What I wouldn't do to get some action around here. I wish something would happen. It's so boring._'

There was only one problem with wishes, they sometimes come true.

* * *

AN: hey people! Here's the next segment. Yes another plot twist! I can't tell you when the next chapter will be out, but I can assure you that this is a creative hump in the story, and now that I've gotten it out, it should flow…. Hey people For a LONG time I never got my reviews so I thought everyone lost interest in this story…so I stopped writing it. But now it's all fixed and better and more people love me So keep reviewing (now that I can get it) and keep my inspiration flowing!

Beta: Thank you for your concern **Jinenji**; I already have messed up things to keep me up at night, and I don't need more. Sorry for the late update people, it's my fault. J gave this to me almost a week ago, but between the hospital, school, and work I hadn't had time to look it over. Enjoy.

Remember to review! Oh and happy belated Birthday! I tried to have this out on your b-day but :_points to beta_: it's all her fault!


	12. A Sword in a Stone

Chapter 12 **A Sword in a Stone**

Kagome was in a foul mood. She was draped in a cloak with a stick in hand poking a non-existent fire. She figured it was about two hours ago since she lost the feeling in her lower limbs.

_She had awoken three days ago to Inu no Tashio entering her dream and telling her that she would have to be in Sesshomaru's lands within three days for the ritual to be successful. The moment she woke up she ran. She almost forgot her sword, but remembered it at the last moment._

_She didn't have time to wait around for someone to wake up or write her mother a note, but she was sure her mother would understand the urgency when she got back home. Kagome was finally going to save the one person that saved her many times over. _

_She reached her rendezvous point with the old demon lord. He opened up the barrier to allow her passage. It was a weird feeling. This was the reason there weren't many demons in her world. Whoever placed this must have been really strong. She felt a small pang in her heart. Knowing that there was someone this powerful out there, and yet she wasn't strong enough to help her friends, she felt useless._

_Instead of falling into despair, she looked to the future. She knew she was going to save Inuyasha, and that was all she needed to keep her going. _

_The barrier around her felt jello-like. It was a clear substance that surrounded her, but she never felt like she was getting wet. She could feel it crackle against her as the power of the barrier tried to kill her and her natural power try to save her. As soon as she entered she was out and into a whole other world. This world seemed untouched by time. It was almost like she was back in the feudal era once more._

_It wasn't until she had passed the barrier she had a moment to catch her breath and take note of her attire. Normally she would insist on going home and changing into her real clothes, but for Inuyasha she would make this a onetime exception._

_Now she had time to reflect on her departure and realized why people ran from her and called her a mad woman. She was running bare foot down the street with a sword in one hand and dressed in nothing but her p.js. Had it been anyone else, Kagome would have made a comment, but this was her, and she was going to save Inuyasha. So she didn't care…she just hoped she didn't run into anyone that she knew._

_She had no time to be mortified. She had run on nothing but her sheer will to save Inuyasha from his fate. _

So for three days and three nights she walked to the Western lands. On the first night, Inu no Tashio left her alone for a while and came back with a cloak and a pair of slip on shoes. She was grateful for both items, especially since he forbade her to start a fire.

"Kagome, please put on the cloak."

Of course, Kagome did so, it was freezing outside, but she stopped dead at his next comment, "No one besides my son should ever see my future daughter-in-law in such a state." He said giving her a look over.

Kagome had looked down at her garments. She was more covered now then she was in the feudal era. She was dressed in a tank top (okay so it was a little tight) and a pyjama pants. It wasn't her fault the shirt was tight; dryers and cotton are evil together! Everything but her shoulders was covered. The old bastard had better get up with the times.

The man was a tyrant; really, he was out to kill her. When he tossed her the cloak, she was glad that the old Demon lord was already dead otherwise she would have killed him.

"Really now old man," Kagome scoffed him at his comment, "I'll have you know that my school uniform shows more, and I wore that while I was travelling with Inuyasha."

"Yes but you were with my son. Now you are alone, and my son is dead, so you have to look the part of the Lady of the Western Lands."

She started to choke on the air that went down the wrong way. "What makes you think that I will become Lady of the Western Lands?" Kagome cried out in disbelief.

"Because, you will mate with my eldest son and become the new lady."

There was no arguing with him, so Kagome did the only thing she could think of. She stayed silent and went to sleep.

That was the extent of her three days travelling with the "matchmaker". She would wake, she would eat, and he would proceed to tell her why she would become the new mate to Sesshomaru, then after a long day's travel she would eat and then she would sleep. If she heard one more point about why she should become the lord's mate she would scream!

The Western palace was in sight. Kagome sighed a breath of relief. Soon she would be free of him, and Inuyasha would be set free.

During the walk to the castle, Inu no Tashio told her that she would have to travel the remainder of the way solo. He was to meet up with the crow demons that were going to perform the ritual.

It took the demons five hundred years to collect all the ashes that once made up the half demon. All Kagome needed to do was gather the sword so Inuyasha's soul could be complete when he was called from the embrace of the abyss. She was more than eager to send the dead demon off on his merry way.

She was shocked.

No one was around the castle when she approached. Her entrance was easier than she assumed. She was supposed to get the sword and wait for Inu no Tashio's signal that they were ready for her part. She didn't know what she was supposed to do, but she assumed she'd know when the time came.

It seemed as if the castle was deserted. Something told her to search the main parts of the castle first for the sword. She was now glad that the old coot had given her the cloak. The castle was damp and she could feel drafts coming through the walls. It also concealed her from servants seeing that she was a human; although, her scent would give her away before that.

She heard screaming in the main hall and her curiosity had got the better of her. Slinking in the shadows, she peeked through a crack in the wall. She saw Sesshomaru pin what almost looked like Yusuke by his throat.

He was growling something about ridding his lands of vermin starting with this mortal. Seriously, once you've heard the "Die human speech" you've heard them all. Kagome figured it would be better if she did save the human from his death. She had taken a liking to Keiko, even though she had only met the girl for a brief second. She figured Keiko would hate it if her boyfriend were killed.

Kagome liked to pride herself on being a good judge of character. She hoped this time she was right too. She first took notice of the room. There were demons everywhere. Kagome made a mental note to kill Inu no Tashio when she was done. She knew he was dead, but figured that if they could resurrect Inuyasha, they could do the same for him. She wanted the pleasure of killing him all over again.

Kagome knew she might as well get the jump on the demons before they noticed her. So pulling her cloak around her and making sure that her face was not visible she slid open the door. "Is this a private party or can anyone join?"

Everyone in the room turned and stared at her. Sesshomaru growled low at her, again this was nothing new. Sesshomaru dropped Yusuke to the ground. His friends came up and pulled him out of harm's way.

"Who are you? Leave before I kill you for trespassing on this Sesshomaru's lands."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the demon lord. She was kind of glad that he couldn't see her expression; otherwise, she'd be dead for such blatant disrespect. "Don't worry, I won't be here long. I've simply come to collect a sword."

She watched as eyebrows rose. She knew that they recognized her voice but couldn't place from where.

Somehow her statement intrigued the demon lord. "Oh, and what sword is that, human?"

Once again Kagome rolled her eyes, 'W_hat's with the name-calling. Couldn't he come up with something a **little** more creative?'_ Kagome looked around the room. Everyone had their full attention on her. The guards weren't even worried about her. They simply stood there waiting for their lord to make the first move. That's when she saw it.

She almost groaned. "I believe that one there," She pointed to the centerpiece of the room. There was Tetsusaiga embedded in a stone. Kagome pointed to it. "That's the one. Really Sesshomaru, you'd think after so many years you'd think of something a little more creative. A sword in a stone, don't you think that's already been done?" Kagome scoffed at the lack of imagination. "It's a little cliché, even for me."

Before Sesshomaru could say anything one of his advisors spoke up, "Only the ruler and future ruler of the Western Lands can remove the sword."

Kagome wanted to laugh, but tried to hold it back. "So if I remove the sword then I become the ruler of the Western Lands, and I would be dethroning Sesshomaru?" She couldn't hold back the mirth in her voice.

Kagome was almost hysterical.

She thought it was hilarious, however the Lord thought differently. "I will not tolerate this blasphemy!"

Kagome brought her mirth down a few notches, "It was a mere question. No need to get in a tiff about it, heaven knows you're anal enough already."

She could hear some of the people in the room snicker at her comment, but her eyes never left the demon. She knew that taking her eyes off Sesshomaru guaranteed her death. She watched as the demon lord snarled at her.

"You are walking on thin ice human. No one but this Sesshomaru may remove the sword." She watched as his face turned from dark and murderous to slightly amused, "If you think you can remove it then try. Know this human," He snarled, "When you fail to remove the sword, I will remove your head."

The cloaked Kagome nodded in response. The crowd parted before her and she walked up to the sword. She stood before the five-foot tall stone. She turned and addressed the advisor, "So if I remove the sword, I'm the new Lady of the Western Lands?"

Before the advisor could speak, Sesshomaru informed in a dead panned tone that she was correct. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or choke. Instead all that came out was a mangled snort. She turned to the demon lord. She knew, or rather bet on the fact he wouldn't kill her while her back was turned to him, because he was certain he would be able to kill her later. After all, he was a sadistic bastard.

"You know Sesshomaru, you father would never let me live this tidbit down if he knew." Kagome pushed away the voice inside her head telling her it was pointless trying to hide it from him. Yes, Kagome developed a voice in her rational mind. It's true, after spending three days with no company but a ghost; you start to lose your marbles.

She watched his face cover over in a layer of ice. She didn't realize that his father was a sore subject with him. She filed that information away another time. "Human, my father has been dead for centuries, you couldn't have known him."

Kagome took the first step up the giant stone. "Time is all relative my dear Watson." She stated in a horrible British accent.

Kagome saw the look of confusion on everyone's face. She would have thought they would have caught on to the British theme. She would have groaned if their faces weren't so pitiful. "It's a British theme. God, men are really that stupid." She ignored the loud collective snarl from everyone watching. "You did King Arthur, so I figured I could do Sherlock Homes."

She muttered under her breath how men have the brains the size of peas as she climbed the rest of the way. She stood on the top of the stone. The sword lay between her and the demon lord.

"Remember filth, when you fail to pull out the sword, I will kill you."

Kagome shook her head; she was tired of the name calling, so she decided to hurt his pride like the good old days. She pulled back the hood that had thankfully kept her face hidden until now. The crowd was in a fury. It was a combination between shock, rage and hate. Surprisingly, most of those were coming from the demon lord himself.

Kagome realized she was treading very deep waters and she was getting tired. "We had an agreement Sesshomaru, and you failed to deliver! For that, I will take everything from you!"

Her voice was strong and powerful, but it didn't reflect the way she was feeling inside. _'This is for you Inuyasha.'_ Kagome wrapped her small hands around the hilt of the sword. It was just as she remembered. She could feel a small surge of power, like she did the first time she pulled out the sword.

Everyone stood silent as they watched in horror as a human became the new ruler. Before anyone could react, Sesshomaru charged Kagome. However, Kagome was not prepared for how quick he was. Instinctively, she erected a barrier around herself. She made another mental note to find out how she did that.

She watched in what seemed slow motion. The demon lord was not even two feet away from her when she felt her powers lash out and erected a barrier, which sent the demon lord flying across the room.

"Guards! Seize him!" She cried out before he could recover and she would be left helpless once again. She knew the barrier was a one time thing, and she didn't have time to scold a puppy who had just lost his bone.

The guards, now fearful of their new ruler, did her bidding. She could see the hesitation in their faces. They were loyal to the demon, and they did not like the fact a human beat him; yet, they were afraid of what she could do.

Kagome took a regal pose and stuck her nose up in the air. "I should kill you for your treachery and your failed attempt to kill the Lady of the Western Lands." She watched the murderous look glaze over his ice-like features. She was playing the role perfectly. She wanted to stab and twist his ego, and she was doing just that. She just hoped that Inu no Tashio didn't walk into this scene because she'd never hear the end of it.

Sesshomaru stood up with the help of the guards that were supposed to restrain him. "Human, you are supposed to be dead."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm supposed to be many things, I'm sorry to disappoint you." Her mind flashed to all the things she was supposed to be but wasn't. She was supposed to be a strong priestess, a model student, a perfect sister and daughter, a good friend, a loving parent to a Hayward group, and generally a person pure of thought.

She tried that route, and look where it got her. Everyone she cared about was dead. Here she was five hundred years in the future still trying to correct her problems.

Kagome was anything but perfect.

"There is one thing this Sesshomaru is certain of: you will die by my hand. I should have taken care of you mongrels before."

Kagome was really glad that the guards were holding him back, because she was getting pissed. "What's with the name calling, you one armed freak?"

The words just came out. Kagome wanted to hit herself over the head. Yes let's tease and prod the psycho seeking your death. She blamed all of this on Inu no Tashio. Somehow, someway, this was his fault.

Kagome watched as the once loyal guards gripped Sesshomaru tighter, holding him back. "See Sesshomaru, words do hurt." She chided him like the child he was being.

"This Sesshomaru will find out what kind of spell you have done, and I will see to your demise."

Kagome suddenly felt tired of all the name-calling and abuse given out by this demon. "I've done nothing. It is you that has led me to this point. If you would've kept your promise, then none of this would have happened."

"You are the one that killed my ward and retainer."

"Yeah, we all know good help is hard to find. Besides it's your fault. You let Shippo die. An eye for an eye, with interest." Shippo's death was still a sore subject with her.

Sesshomaru broke free form the guards hold and charged towards her. This time she was waiting for him. She had her hand placed on her sword and allowed the surge of power to creep up her arm. She watched as the ex-demon lord came towards her. She was about to push back her cape and reveal the sword when Inu no Tashio's voice stopped her.

"Kagome, come quick; it has all gone wrong."

Both demon and miko stopped in their tracks and stared at the door from where the voice came from. Everyone else in the room watched as Inu no Tashio entered. Kagome knew time was not on her side, so instead of watching the old demon lord enter the room, she grabbed the case and sheathed the sword. Tetsusaiga was ready to go.

She watched as Sesshomaru's face stayed impassive, but his eyes were the windows to his inner emotions. "Father." Kagome had yet to tell if he was happy to see him or not. Touching reunion it may be, she didn't want to be here any longer than necessary.

Inu no Tashio stopped and stared at the newly acquired sword in Kagome's hand. "So I see you were able to get it."

Kagome scoffed, "Like you doubted I could. It was a piece of cake, and you knew it would be." Kagome jumped off the rock. She knew her 'Queen of the Castle' game was over. Now it was time to get down to business.

Everyone in the room had stayed silent until now. One of the advisors spoke up, "That was a complicated spell performed by none other than our Lord Sesshomaru. Many have tried to remove the sword, and all have failed."

Before Kagome could even think of something to say, Inu no Tashio boasted. "She's special. She's destined for greatness."

Kagome had to roll her eyes at that statement, but at the same time she was humbled with the compliment. "Thank you." Kagome's eyes turned from soft to serious. "Now what's so urgent?"

"The spell's not working. Part of him is still missing."

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. She felt like she was hit by a subway train. Her desperation turned into pure white rage. She turned and unleashed her anger upon the demon lord who caused all of this. "I should have you killed." She snarled at the demon lord.

The same advisor spoke again, this time his voice seemed smaller, "If that's my Lady's wishes..."

Inu no Tashio raised his eyebrow. "Did I miss something while I was gone?"

Kagome groaned at the twinkle in the dead demon's eyes. "You'll like this," She dreaded saying this next part. She knew with every fiber of her being he was going to like this. "Did you know that if I removed the sword I become the new ruler of the Western Lands?" She did her best not to shudder, since she knew what was coming next.

"So, I guess that means that you can mate with Sesshomaru and everything will work itself out." Inu no Tashio looked like he had won the lottery. Kagome, on the other hand, thought very differently about the subject.

"That's out of the question." She stated blankly. There was no way she would ever couple with the demon. Even the very thought made her want to take a hot shower. It sickened her, and there wasn't enough soap in the world to get her clean.

"Why?"

Kagome stared at him in disbelief. She hoped her ears deceived her, but the look on his face told her otherwise. She wanted to do nothing but wipe that smirk off his face. "I don't want or need an anti-social, serial psychopath as a mate!" She knew her words fell on deaf ears, but it made her feel better.

"He does have some flaws..." Inu no Tashio placed his finger on his chin as he thought things through.

Kagome just shook her head, wishing she could bang her head on the wall. Better yet, she'd like to bang his head against the wall. But knowing her luck, he'd get brain damage and think they were really a couple, demanding grandchildren.

"I thought Kouga was your mate?" Kurama voiced from the sidelines.

Kagome started to laugh. She was almost to the point where she couldn't breathe. It was official; everyone around her was insane. "No, Kouga's not my mate." She shook her head sadly at the memory. "I killed him. He's been dead for five hundred years." Kagome walked towards the door, but stopped at Inu no Tashio when he spoke.

Kagome had a sad and far away look to her eyes, so he decided to say something more on her behalf. "Like I would let my future daughter get together with that moron."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. At least now the sadness he had seen in her eyes vanished. "Right, like Sesshomaru is any better." Kagome scoffed and left the room. She left everyone staring at her with jaws dropped.

Inu no Tashio tisked his only living son, "You should have been nicer to her. I thought I taught you to never piss off a miko. Fool me once shame on me, fool me twice shame on you. Whatever she does now..." He shook his head in disappointment. "There's no one to blame but yourself." With that said he turned around and walked out on his son and towards the miko. He only hoped they would make it in time.

* * *

AN: **Thank you all the reviews**! This chapter is going out to The Statue! I do have a few things to say however… I would have thought someone would have realized who Hashi really was…I thought I was being generous on the clues, but :giant grin: if no one realizes who he is, then it makes it an even better surprise! I will say that Hashi is NOT an OC! 

This part is addressed to **The Statue**: As for the Enma part, don't worry I have all that part figured out already:cough: If you still think/hope it's an S/K … I wish you luck! And you have one bit of information incorrect (but that could be because you read only the manga) The Shikon didn't emerge with Tetsusaiga, but with the third sword Sou'unga. It was known as the sword of hell. I think that's what I referenced it as and changed it to the sword of justice…I really don't remember. I never really thought about Hiei owing her like that…but yes :evil grin: he must pay! Thank you so much. I am humbled by your review. I can only hope you will continue to put up with my neurotic behaviour as I continue this story. I cling to plot because I killed romance. So that's the only way to survive…you should see the end I have planned… I say too much!

Please everyone continue to read and review! I love to hear what you think! You won't hear anything about/from Hashi until chapter 14! I like to keep people guessing! If you're certain (then please keep it to yourself) unless you're wrong then amuse me!

B/N: You know, the PPB is staying with me now. You should be scared! And I told you no one would get Hashi! Alrighty peeps, you actually get a well-edited chapter… now it's pay back time. J, MF is coming for you!


	13. The Final Goodbye

**Last chapter**

"I thought Kouga was your mate?" Kurama voiced from the sidelines.

Kagome started to laugh. She was almost to the point where she couldn't breathe. It was official: everyone around her was insane. "No, Kouga's not my mate." She shook her head sadly at the memory. "I killed him. He's been dead for five hundred years." Kagome walked towards the door, but stopped at Inu no Tashio when he spoke.

Kagome had a sad and far away look to her eyes, so he decided to say something more on her behalf. "Like I would let my future daughter get together with that moron."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. At least now the sadness he had seen in her eyes vanished. "Right, like Sesshomaru is any better." Kagome scoffed and left the room. She left everyone staring at her with jaws dropped.

Inu no Tashio tisked his only living son, "You should have been nicer to her. I thought I taught you to never piss off a miko. Fool me once shame on me, fool me twice shame on you. Whatever she does now..." He shook his head in disappointment. "There's no one to blame but yourself." With that said he turned around and walked out on his son and towards the miko. He only hoped they would make it in time.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – The Final Goodbye**

Furious, Kagome ran. Outside she stopped dead in her tracks. She had no idea how she was going to save Inuyasha. If Miroku was here he would think up of something, but he too was dead. There was nothing she could do.

Kagome rounded the corner of the castle and there before her stood a massive crow. She cried out in fright and landed on her backside. Sitting there, she stared at the giant bird, and she yipped as it turned its fearsome head towards her.

This thing was huge! It wasn't a bird; it was a giant mass of feathers. The demon cawed, gaining her attention. She sat there with her mouth agape looking at the beast. Again it cawed, and she somehow managed to clue in that crow demon speech that specific caw equaled Inuyasha.

Or at least she hoped.

"Are you going to take me to Inuyasha?" Kagome got up and shouted.

She raced towards it as it cawed once more and nodded its massive head. She thought about how she was going to get on the demon, but she didn't have time to stop. She ran up the back of the bird's tail feathers.

The bird took flight with Kagome still trying to get seated. She settled for mid-back. She tried to get comfortable but the wind pressure was too much for her. She laced her hands in the feathers and held on for dear life.

She didn't care where she was going; all that mattered was that she reached Inuyasha before it was too late.

"Kagome!" She heard her name called and looked behind her. Inu no Tashio was gaining speed as he advanced towards her.

"So how am I supposed to save Inuyasha?" She cried louder than normal. The wind was howling about her distorting her senses.

"I thought you'd come up with something."

Had Kagome not been holding on to the demon with a death grip, she would have fallen to her death. They wanted her to come up with a plan? She wasn't made for thinking up plans; she acted on instinct. She groaned in her frustration because now she knew she had spent too much time with Inuyasha.

Kagome became aware of where she was. This was the exact spot where Naraku died. This was also the spot where the two lovers took their leave to hell. The only problem with that is Inuyasha was currently in a place worse than hell.

Just thinking about it made her sick to her stomach. Kagome peered over the crow and saw Inuyasha in a shimmering-like form. He stood there looking worse off than a zombie. She never knew her heart could hurt more than it already did.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed. Kagome stopped all rational thought. It seemed as if the crow was taking too long to land. Before she knew it the demon bird had landed and she was running towards him.

* * *

Everyone in the hall stood silently waiting and watching for what the ex-demon lord would do. Despite the fact that he was no longer their ruler meant nothing to them. Most had seen the results of his anger and none wanted to incur his wrath.

No one in the room made a sound until he snarled and flew from the room.

"We must go after them." Koenma told his entourage.

Yusuke almost dropped to the floor in disbelief. "You want us to go after them, are you insane? Have you lost your freaking mind?" He ranted to his boss.

"I'm sure Koenma has a perfectly legitimate reason for going after them." Kurama dutifully spoke up. Everyone turned to their boss and waited for his explanation.

"Of course," The small ruler coughed. "The ceremony is illegal, and it's your duty, Yusuke, to stop it."

"You want me to go running off after those psychos?" If it was possible, Yusuke would have flown over to his boss and strangled the living day lights out of him. "Are you crazy, or do you want me killed?"

Koenma shook his head, "You need not follow them; you need to stop them."

Hiei stood watching the turn of events with a slight smirk on his face. If everything went according to the thoughts in his head, Koenma would be dead by Yusuke's fury; then Yusuke would kill the girl and the world would be a happy place once again.

However, that was a pleasant dream, but that's all it was: a dream.

Hiei looked at his 'boss' and silently smirked as he watched the small ruler shiver.

"Do you feel that?" Koenma subconsciously held himself.

"I have the tinkle feeling again Urameshi, and this time it's a big tinkle."

"We have to stop them." Antsy, Koenma opened a portal. "This should take us to the energy." Without waiting for a reply he stepped in the portal.

Yusuke grumbled, he didn't like this one bit. "From the frying pan and into the flame..." He didn't know what was worse, the oil or the egg. "I think the frying pan is worse off."

Kurama glanced at Yusuke who was mumbling to himself but walked into the portal. Everyone emerged from the portal to find themselves at a base of a mountain, or rather what was left of one.

There before them stood the female and a ghost like figure of Sesshomaru. The similarities were there, but the major differences, aside from being dead, were the ears and no tail.

* * *

"Inuyasha," Kagome sobbed. She couldn't stand looking at him when he was like this. She stopped in front of him. "Come back to me Inuyasha. You've been gone too long." She didn't know if it was possible, but she tried. She wrapped her arms around him. She sobbed when they went through his form, but she didn't care because this was her Inuyasha.

She wasn't about to let him down again.

The tears she had been holding in poured out. She cried for not only what she had lost, but also for everything Inuyasha suffered.

She was about to touch him when a voice stopped her. "Stop there girl, or I will be forced to take action against you." Kagome turned slowly and glared tear filled daggers at the person that spoke.

She never hated anyone, except for Sesshomaru, but right now the child was ranking right up there with him. No one was allowed to say to her that she would not find a way to save her love. She was about to unleash her full fury and possible death on the child, but Inu no Tashio growled stopping her in her tracks.

"What are you talking about boy?" He snarled advancing towards them.

Koenma held up his hands as a peace gesture. "I'm sorry Sir, but continuing with this ceremony is an offense under code 4B, section 256C of the spirit realm. Anyone caught doing this criminal offense is punished by death."

Inu no Tashio smirked darkly. "You have two things wrong, little man. First off, this is not the spirit realm, and secondly I'm already dead. So go ahead, punish me."

Kagome smirked slightly as she watched the child open and close his mouth like a fish. The dead demon lord did have a point.

"You are correct about that one point, but I will also have to take in your female companion because she's an accomplice." Koenma pointed out.

"Touch her and I'll-"

"You'll what, kill me?" Koenma baited him. "Dead demons have no power."

"You might be right, but I'll be the one to slaughter you all before you can move." Kagome removed the cloak that was concealing her and placed her hand on the hilt of the sword. The power was an encouraging hum as it crept up her arm.

"Umm, why are you in your pajamas?" Yusuke questioned looking her over.

Kagome shrugged and slightly blushed. "It is comfort clothes, and I'd rather be comfy if I'm on a mission."

Yusuke looked at his boss, "So does that mean I can wear my p.js too to work?"

Koenma fumed, and everyone laughed. "Yusuke, you don't wear pajamas." Kuwabara reminded him.

Yusuke blushed and Kagome giggled, "Now that I would like to see."

Inu no Tashio growled and Kagome's smirk vanished. Instead she rolled her eyes. She was allowed to joke at someone's expense. She nodded her head at Inu no Tashio and resumed her 'work'.

"Inuyasha, come back to me." She walked towards him, her hand still on the hilt of her sword in case they attacked. The power that was coursing through her from the sword helped her gather her strength. Silently she thanked it.

She heard growling behind her and paid no attention to it as she concentrated fully on Inuyasha.

That's when she felt it. It was a pulse of energy. It started off so small that Kagome thought it was a trick played by her mind to make her feel better. But when the pulsing became larger and more powerful, Kagome looked into his dead eyes and saw the life slowly returning to them.

Kagome stood up on her tip toes and whispered into his ear, "Inuyasha, come back to us, come back to me."

She took a step back and watched as his form became tangible for a moment. For Kagome, this was the happiest day of her life. Inuyasha was returning to her. Finally, something was looking right again in her life.

"Kikyo."

Kagome's world fell.

She knew she looked like the old miko, but despite everything she silently hoped Inuyasha would see her. She also understood that Inuyasha thought he was dead, so it was only natural he called out her name.

"No Inuyasha, it isn't." Her voice was soft. Despite the pain she was going through, she couldn't be mad at him.

"Gods Kagome," Before she could register anything in her mind she was in his arms. She felt safe and loved. The tears didn't stop; they probably couldn't stop if she wanted them too.

She forgot how safe and loved she felt in his arms. It was a rare occurrence to feel them wrapped around her smaller frame, but it felt so good. Then as soon as it started he was a spirit again. "I'm glad you're back Inuyasha. I thought you were gone forever."

"What happened? Last think I remembered was going to hell, then nothing but darkness."

Kagome shook her head, "It doesn't matter any more. You're safe now, and that's all the matters."

"Kagome, I know that you like to be comfortable and all, but is it really necessary that you dress in your night clothing?"

Kagome smirked and shook her head. "You have a slave driver as a father. You should be proud." She nodded in the dog demon's direction. She moved out of the way to allow Inuyasha a better look at his father.

"Dad?"

Inu no Tashio was currently baring his teeth at the group that was ready to charge. At that word, he stopped and turned towards his son. Relief, joy, and sadness flashed in his eyes.

Kagome regained Inuyasha's attention once more. "Here, you left this last time you were here." She handed the sword over. The moment his hand touched the hilt, it became transparent like its owner.

Kagome sighed in relief. It was over. Inuyasha was saved.

"I'm sorry girl, but all of you will be taken into custody for breaking the law." Koenma said, safely behind the spirit detectives.

Father and son growled, and Kagome shook her head. "No your laws do not apply in this instance child. Seeing as he was dead before the barrier or your laws were created, he is exempt."

"There are no exceptions to any rule."

Kagome's hand had pulled out the sword. The blade was a pinkish red as it powered up her fury. "Do that and I will send you all back to the feudal era." Her tone left no hint of faking it either.

"You couldn't. You don't have the power to do that." Koenma's voice trembled a little.

Kagome smirked darkly as her whole body started to glow with power from the sword. "Watch me."

The spirit detective team took an unconscious step back. "Hey wench, when did you get the sword?"

All of Kagome's power receded and she smiled at her lost love. "It was a gift from your father. Do you like it?"

"Feh, I told you I was going to protect you. You have no need for a weapon."

Sadly she shook her head, "You're dead, remember?"

"Oh yeah. What about the rest of our group? Did Miroku and Sango get married and have a slew of children?"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Not in this lifetime. Their lives were taken away from us."

Inuyasha hung his head low, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there…"

Kagome allowed the tears to spill. "There's nothing you could have done."

"Shippo?"

Kagome made a small growl and her hand held onto the sword. Inu no Tashio shook his head. Inuyasha knew that meant that the young fox demon was dead too. Kagome's power was started to flare again, and everyone looked at Inuyasha. He opened his eyes wide, how was he supposed to know that the fox's death was a sore subject, he was dead before them.

"What about the jewel?"

His question knocked Kagome out of her trance. She perked her head up. "Oh there's one shard left, and it's safe. I have plans on getting it soon." Kagome looked at the child ruler who was quivering behind Yusuke. "There's nothing to worry about. It's all in the making."

Inuyasha nodded his head. He was about to ask another question but he felt something coming towards them at an incredible rate. Instinctively, he stepped in front of Kagome protecting her. A slight giggle escaped her lips. "I can protect myself now."

The winds howled and stopped in front of them. Kagome brushed her hair out of her eyes and glared at the ex-demon lord that stood in front of them. "You should have let sleeping dogs stay dead; especially when it concerns mutts."

Before anyone could comment, Kagome's sword and drawn and powering up. She snarled at the demon in front of her. "You have no right to speak, you filthy mongrel."

"How dare you speak to this Lo-"

"I wouldn't. However, you are not a lord anymore."

Inu no Tashio couldn't help but push them together for the last time. "Oh a lover's tiff! You know the makeup sex is great!"

Kagome turned bright red and glared daggers. "If you weren't already dead, you would be!"

Inuyasha stood in shock, his brain trying to process the intangible. "You and Sesshomaru are m-m-ma-together?" He couldn't find the strength to say the word.

Kagome didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Instead she settled on choking for the precious air she needed to survive. "Never, love. I stole Tetsusaiga back so I could save you, and became Lady of the Western Lands and dethroned your brother all at the same time. Seems like old times. We were always kicking his ass."

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah. Thanks Kagome."

The elder brother, not taking the fact that they were bruising his ego so openly, pulled out Tensaiga. "Thank you father, now with this sword I can kill you all and have no regrets."

Inu no Tashio glared at his son. "You would destroy our souls so you can have vengeance?"

Sesshomaru smirked. It chilled them to the bone. "I have no family. I'm ridding myself of these impostors."

Kagome didn't know how the sword of life was supposed to kill them, but she figured it was something to do with them being dead already. She didn't want to find out. She allowed the sword to have full control of her as she blocked the attack. She felt time slow again as she saw the arc of the sword come down upon them.

She blocked the attack, and allowed her purifying powers to send Sesshomaru flying across the open field. "Hurry," Kagome panted. "Take your son and leave before it's too late. I will hold him off."

"No, I'm staying." Inuyasha said as he pulled out the sword.

"No, I can't risk losing you again. Inu no Tashio, take him now before you lose your son again. I will be fine. Just hurry!" Sensing her urgency, he nodded and grabbed his son.

"No, I have to protect her!" He fought against his father's hold.

"You will only render yourself killed again. I lost you once. I will not lose you again to your brother, who needs his thumb taken out of his ass."

Inuyasha laughed at his father's remark. "Be safe Kagome," He called out to her as he left her again.

A lone tear ran down her face as she smiled and blew him a kiss goodbye.

Sesshomaru howled in fury as his father and half brother left this world again.

Kagome turned back to her opponent and waited for his attack. Suddenly a cruel and cold smile half appeared on his emotionless features. "You know what this means right?"

"Inuyasha's resting in peace, and that's all that matters."

"By succession I am once again Lord over these lands."

Giving an indifferent shrug, Kagome stated, "I never wanted to be Lady of the Western Lands anyway."

Sheathing Tensaiga, his eyes started to swirl with red as his hatred and fury for the mortal in front of him consumed him. "This means you are trespassing on this Sesshomaru's lands. This is punishable by death, one that I will seek immediately." He unsheathed Toukijin and attacked.

Kagome could feel the dark power swirl about his sword. She could feel hers rise in power as it answered its call. She retreated into herself as she became the thing she hated most: a killing machine.

She could tell the sword was only playing with the demon lord. If she needed a metaphor, she would have said it was like a child with a new toy. The sword was being careless and allowed Toukijin to cut the side of her leg.

The wound healed instantly, but these were her favorite pair of sleeping pants. Now she was pissed. At first her swings were wild and full of rage. None of her attacks hit. She knew she would have to calm down first. She panted slightly, and she could see the slight strain appear on the demon lord's brow.

You would have to be strong and powerful in order to be around this amount of purifying power and not be killed. The mere radiation of it would kill a weaker demon, but here stood the demon lord with the power close enough for him to have it touch his face.

Kagome rushed the demon lord. He brought the sword up to block. He was pushed back slightly. His eyes widened in the slight realization that the human just might be able to best him. He hardened his eyes and vowed that this whelp of a human would never get the chance.

Kagome's eyes flashed a brighter shade of pink. "You underestimate me Sesshomaru." Her voice was husky and power laced. "Because, now you have lost." Before Sesshomaru could prepare to defend himself, Kagome poured more power into her sword.

The sound of metal cracking was loud and deafening. Before he could pull back, Kagome stepped away. Toukijin snapped in half and landed blade first in the ground above him.

"Seems like I win." She grinned. "Come and see me when you get a new sword, and I'll be happy to play with you again." Kagome smirked and started to walk away. She knew if she didn't leave now she would be a dead girl.

She had made it to the trees before his voice carried out on the wind towards her, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away." She sheathed her sword back at her hip.

"You are not going anywhere filth!"

"How about I throw a stick and you go away?" Kagome sneered. 'Yes, insert foot into mouth ….. now.'

Before she could wait to be killed she ran. She was glad she still had some power left over from the fight because she used this to help her run. She looked back and saw that he was fast approaching. What was the saying, never look back or you'll end up dead? Well that's the truth anyway.

Kagome stumbled along the way. She had no idea how she was going to get back, let alone shake Sesshomaru off her trail. She was running out of options, and now she was out of space to run. Fifty feet in front of her was a cliff.

She peered over the edge and saw that they were so high up that clouds obscured their view. She scanned for another way down, but was trapped as Sesshomaru tore through the forest.

'Great, I'm going to die. But it was well worth it to see him go down. I saved Inuyasha, so my life wasn't that much in vain.'

"Nowhere to run, human," The demon lord snarled.

Kagome slowly and unknowingly kept creeping her way to the edge of the cliff. She watched as the faster demons of the spirit detective group watched in horrid fascination at what would be the outcome of this.

Kagome backed her foot up and her heel was now off the ledge. She turned and glared at Sesshomaru. If she was going down, she was going down fighting. "You're just jealous that your father loves your brother more than you. Your father doesn't even recognize you as his son, you're not even worth the time to say goodbye. I wonder, when you die will he be there to greet you, or will he have forgotten all about you?"

Kagome advanced him, and he snarled. She now had a good ten feet between her and the ledge. "You will die for that comment human."

Kagome's eyebrow perked up, "Oh, which one was that? The one where you're trash, or the one where you'll end up alone and miserable?"

The demon lord's eyes were hard and cold. "You're between a rock and a hard place. Either way you die by my hand."

Kagome looked back at the ledge, "You know Sesshomaru, I like to take the path never travelled." Kagome smirked at him and took off for the cliff.

Kagome's feet touched the edge and she pushed herself with all her might. She cackled slightly as she foiled his plans again and rushed towards her death at the bottom of the canyon.

* * *

Note: hides I'm sorry people; TCP/IP and Server were killers for work and energy. Plus my muse left me, and I TRIED to write…but it wasn't the same. Please forgive me and enjoy the chapter! It's 12 pages long so I made it up to you! Remember to review, and enjoy the cliffhanger! Yes I do know I was cliché happy!

Beta: -hisses- my head hurts. I should charge you a dime for every comma I fixed. Oops, I forgot to read Dori's e-mail… -disappears-

**Bluespark**: Actually, Ino no Tashio is the name they used in the third movie, so I'm going with that. I don't know what they would call him in the English version; I have yet to watch it in English.

**Shabopo**: Okay in the movie, the sword was originally kept in Kagome's store house, and it flew down the well. So I took that concept and twisted it into my own little piece of insanity. Now, when she stomped her foot into the ground sending a burst of power, she was actually calling to the sword. She didn't know it until it arrived. As for being ruler .. naw… that was only for the moment. You'd think that being a ghost after hundreds of years you'd develop some type of "power". It's also been proven that restless ghosts have been known to pick up things. Then I'm getting all metaphysical, so I'll say just let the willing suspension of disbelief wash over you, and enjoy the story without over analyzing things. It makes for a much more enjoyable read, and no headaches at the end!

I would reply more, but I gave you the chapter. As for the pairings I'll let you figure out who it's **NOT** going to be, and then you can check them off your list as we go along. If anyone has read my other stories then you'd know. But this authoress is not saying one word. If you have any major questions concerning characters (_not pairings_) or plot holes let me know! Yes is Inuyasha is gone again .. this time for good.


	14. The Rescue

Last Time:

Kagome backed her foot up and her heel was now off the ledge. She turned and glared at Sesshomaru. If she was going down, she was going down fighting. "You're just jealous that your father loves your brother more than you. Your father doesn't even recognize you as his son, you're not even worth the time to say goodbye. I wonder, when you die will he be there to greet you, or will he have forgotten all about you?"

Kagome advanced him, and he snarled. She now had a good ten feet between her and the ledge. "You will die for that comment human."

Kagome's eyebrow perked up, "Oh, which one was that? The one where you're trash, or the one where you'll end up alone and miserable?"

The demon lord's eyes were hard and cold. "You're between a rock and a hard place. Either way you die by my hand."

Kagome looked back at the ledge, "You know Sesshomaru, I like to take the path never travelled." Kagome smirked at him and took off for the cliff.

Kagome's feet touched the edge and she pushed herself with all her might. She cackled slightly as she foiled his plans again and rushed towards her death at the bottom of the canyon.

* * *

**Chapter 14 -- The rescue**

"Save her." A willowy voice told her companion.

The girl's eyes never left the mirror. She watched the young woman fall to her death. She didn't look up to see her companion's response or his departure. However, she did see him in her mirror a few moments later.

She never showed it, but she let out a sigh of relief when the girl was safely on his back and coming back towards her. She still needed much from the young woman, and having the young woman die was not in the plan.

* * *

A long, low howl rang through the air; signaling the position of the wolves below. "Good, let the wolves feed off of her carcass." Sesshomaru smirked slightly as he basked in the fact that the human wench was finally dead. 

"Did you say wolves?" Yusuke asked, wishing he had kept his mouth shut once he saw the look on Lord Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, "I will not repeat myself to human filth. Now, tell me why the significance of wolves is important, or this Sesshomaru will behead you." His tone left no room for argument.

"My lord, the reason Yusuke asked was because, the young lady has ties to the wolves. She's their protector, and we've seen her protect them." Kurama supplied.

"There have been reports that the wolves are better protected than most demons. Accounts of a powerful priestess protecting them…" Realization hit Sesshomaru hard. "She is their protector. She knew this would happen! She planned this! She made a fool of this Sesshomaru." The demon lord ranted as his mind put pieces of the puzzle together. He let out a large, feral snarl and dropped to the ground, allowing his demon beast to take shape.

"He's giving too much credit to the human." Hiei told Kurama, who started to back away from the infuriated demon lord.

"I don't care what he's doing, so long as he stays away from me." Kuwabara stated, now hiding safely behind Yusuke.

The detective team had to cover their face because the acid fumes were stifling, and not to mention lethal. With a snarl, Sesshomaru in his demon form, leapt off the cliff and went off in search of the priestess that dared to make a mockery out of him.

"Does this mean we can go home now?" Yusuke looked to his boss, but saw no definitive answer.

* * *

Kagome looked at the ground rushing to meet her. She didn't want to die. She knew she was foolish and stupid and so many other things, but she didn't want to die. What did she ever do to deserve this? 

That was a rhetorical question. Praying to every higher power she could think of—even the malicious ones—she didn't want to die in her pajamas. Or a virgin…but the pajama one was right at the top.

She saw a flash of _something_ in the back of her vision. She turned her head to look, but when she did, she saw nothing. Sighing, she prepared for her death. She closed her eyes and took her last breath…only to have the wind knocked out of her airway as gravity rushed to crush her lungs. Newton sucked; he was right.

Blinking, she realized that she wasn't dead. Instead, she was atop a giant wolf. The beast looked familiar, yet where from? She couldn't quite remember. Then it hit her, this was the wolf she saw when she was transported by the crystal. What was his name?

Rawhide?

Raizo?

Raikou?

Raisha!

That was the wolf's name. "Thank you." Her voice was coming out in large pants.

The giant wolf simply nodded his head and continued on to where he left his previous companion. Floating on the wind currents, Raisha quickly made his way back. His senses were tingling. He smelt the air around him. There was a predator nearby and quickly following them.

This human female was the one that protected the others, and was the only one left that would be capable to help find his missing friend. He couldn't let anything happen to her…yet. After she found his friend, then this predator could kill her, but not before. Human life was expendable.

The wolf seemingly danced on the air currents hiding his scent, and making the trail to finding them more difficult than deemed necessary. It took longer than expected, but it was better to be safe rather than sorry. The wolf landed back where he first started.

This mission was complete. It was now up to his companion to take over from here.

Kagome gasped when she saw who the wolf's companion. "Kanna!"

Kanna nodded her head in one swift yet delicate gesture.

She looked even more fragile now than she did all those years ago. "It's good to see you again Kagome. There is much we have to discuss, and I have much to explain, but we must hurry. At this moment, I fear Lord Sesshomaru is searching for your corpse."

Everything that happened next felt like a blur to Kagome. She nodded her head and followed the void demon. To make better time, both rode upon the large wolf's back. "Kanna, why are you here?"

"To find you." Kanna's voice seemed all-knowing, as if this simple statement was all Kagome needed to be satisfied.

Kagome didn't know what to say. What could she want? Really, the only time Kagome had ever seen or spoken to Kanna was when she tried to steal her soul; and that was several hundred years ago.

There was a difference to the Kanna she knew back then, and the one that sat in front of her now. Despite the fact Kanna only looked like a normal teenager—minus the albino skin and hime-type gracefulness—she was still Kanna.

After that, the ride was silent. There wasn't tension between the traveling companions, merely silence. They made good time back to the demon wolf camp. The demons looked on in either fear or slight amusement as Kanna ushered Kagome into a nearby hut.

Kagome plopped herself on a pile of furs across from Kanna. "There isn't much time. A friend of ours is sick and needs help." Nothing like getting straight down to business.

"I'll do anything I can to help." Kagome stated reassuringly. Anyone that saved her deserved a favor in return. "Where is this friend?"

"She's not in this world, but in yours. My brother is alive, and he's the one that poisoned her. I believe that you are the only one that can save her. It's a trap to lure you out. He's been after the jewel, for his own purposes, since before you killed Naraku."

"Hakudoshi." Kagome snarled. "He needs to be stopped."

Kanna nodded her head. "You are correct."

Kagome backtracked a little as the dim light bulb over her head started to brighten, "You're willing to murder your own brother?" Kagome asked shocked that she would turn against her own family.

Kagome could never fathom killing her own family. She guessed demons had different standards. Look at Inuyasha and his brother. Hell, even look at Sesshomaru and his father.

"He is not my brother." Kagome was taken aback by the cold and fierce tone. She never knew that Kanna could speak in anything other than monotone. "Long ago, I found a nice boy who accepted me, and Hakudoshi couldn't stand it, so he killed him. I am not strong enough to kill him myself, so I had to wait until I could find someone who was. Now here you are."

"I will do all in my power to help you. I mean it's the least I can do for you, after all you saved me back there." She nodded her head towards the mountains that they just came from.

Raisha nodded his head and left the two females. Kanna picked up her mirror and peered at its vast depths. "Lord Sesshomaru is still looking for you. He has caught Raisha's scent; however, it will take him a while to get here. Until then we are safe." She placed her mirror back onto her lap and waited.

"Shouldn't we leave then?" Kagome panicked. She wasn't too thrilled to just sit around and wait for Sesshomaru to arrive.

"No. He must be put in his place. He is no better than my brother."

That was something to ponder. How was Sesshomaru like Hakudoshi? Oh let me count the ways.

"They both must die."

Kagome snapped her head up and looked at Kanna. She had just answered her unasked question. "So Kanna, tell me what you've been up to since..." Kagome didn't know if the murder of Naraku was a sore subject. After all, he was her creator and father.

"Since Kagura's death, I decided to go wherever I pleased. My sister was like the wind, and in her memory, I decided to walk wherever the wind took me. My journey took me to a little farm on the outskirts of Edo. I met this young boy named Wataru. He wasn't afraid of me. He was human, and he knew I was a demon. I have never been accepted anywhere before, but somehow he saw past my looks and saw into my soul. It was inevitable that we fell in love. Then Hakudoshi came one day and saw that I was happy and destroyed it. Since then, I have been looking for revenge, and now you have come to answer my call. You killed my creator, and now you can kill his."

Kagome sat in silence and wept silently for Kanna's loss.

"Don't cry Kagome. It happened long ago. There is no point in crying over what has happened."

Kagome dried her eyes. "I cry, Kanna, because you cannot. I don't think you know how. But now, I will get my revenge on your brother. Not just for you, but for your sister and my friends too."

Kanna nodded in silent agreement. She picked up the mirror once more. "He is coming." She looked at Kagome, "Although he has reverted back to his human form. I can't tell you if this is a good or a bad thing."

"In that case we should leave at once. I would hate to put the wolves at jeopardy because of me. I think it would be best if we left. We'll go to the outskirts of the village and face him there." Kagome stood ready to leave whether Kanna liked it or not. She wouldn't have more innocent blood on her hands.

Upon exiting the hut, she was bombarded with female demons asking if the rumors were true and about the other wolves on the other side of the barrier. Kagome answered all their questions.

In that short time she forgot all about Sesshomaru and started inspecting—cuddling—the young demons. That's when she felt a powerful demon coming towards them. She knew who it was. She could do nothing about getting away now. Kids were her weakness. She was about to prepare for his arrival, instead the male demons came out teeth bared and let out a collective snarl at the intruder coming towards them.

Kagome continued to coo the younger ones that were a little upset by this display of tribal power. It seemed like she was not needed it. Hopefully without her big mouth flapping, the demons could veer him off. It was a slim shot, but worth a try.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in the wake of the wolves; slightly panting from his chase to find the priestess. He found her closely nuzzling a wolf pup. He didn't have to wait long to be noticed. Everyone was on guard and growling at him. Everyone except for _her_. This caused him to growl at her. 

Nothing.

The human wench was too involved in cooing a pathetic wolf pup to take notice. One of the demons tapped her on the shoulder and pointed towards his direction. This was better, or so he thought. She handed the pup back to its mother and she laughed.

Rather, she laughed at him. Sesshomaru's eyes slanted to almost invisible slits. He tried in vain to control his breathing and his pent up rage. This human whelp had the audacity to laugh at him: Lord of the Western Lands. He was not about to sit lightly. This was a personal stab on this Sesshomaru's honor.

That's all he had left. She had stripped him of both his pride and his title earlier today. She was not about to get his honor. This was the reason that he was here in the first place. He was here to retrieve his honor; or rather, what was left of it.

She needed to die, and she would by his hand. His only hand reached for his sword. She chuckled in mocking laughter and his realization set his fury afire. She had destroyed his only sword capable of dealing death.

How could she stand there smiling up at him? Didn't she know that he was here to take her life? She couldn't be that pathetic. No ordinary fool could be able to control his father and be able to use trickery to beat him. She had to be a puppet that was being controlled from a stronger being from somewhere else.

He had to find him. There was no way she could be acting on her own. Not only that, but there was no way a female could best him. Females were weak creatures whose sole purpose was to bare children and tend to a man's every need.

Any woman that stood for anything other than that, needed to be reprogrammed or destroyed. The latter was now only available for this wench.

"Sesshomaru. How nice of you to come and play. I didn't know you wanted your ass kicked again. I would have come to you, but seeing as you are here right away you don't have a new sword. That's a shame." Kagome walked past the sea of wolves and stepped out into the open. "How about you use my sword? That is if you're man enough, or I should say demon enough, to wield it."

Kagome lobbed her sword towards Sesshomaru. "Do you think you are better than me?" His words snarled about the air.

"I don't think I am. I know I am." Kagome smirked.

"For that, I will skin you alive." Sesshomaru made a mad dash towards her sword. His hand reached to grab the hilt. He curled his fingers around its base and tried to pull it out in one single, swift motion. Before he could pull the sword out of the ground, pink purifying power snaked up his good arm and threatened to purify him if he didn't let go.

Snarling, he threw away the sword as he tried to inconspicuously nurse his almost purified hand.

"Now what Sessho, are you going to give me a tongue lashing? I mean that's what you puppies do best." Kagome walked over to her sword and placed it back in its sheath.

Sesshomaru had several problems with what she had just said. He didn't know whether to torture or to maim her first…but that would be after he was finished humiliating her. The obvious lack of disrespect with his name alone was enough for any bitch to be beheaded. Also, he didn't know if he could keep down his morning meal. She associated him with a common mutt.

He wasn't going down by himself. "Then you insult all the canines behind you."

Kagome shook her head. "No, I said puppies. Puppies imply domesticity. They," She nodded towards the wolves behind her, "Are wolves. Wolves are feral; dogs are not. Dogs live to serve their master, and ones without a master deserve to be shot. You just need to remember who your master is and everything will work itself out."

"Kagome, we must leave now if you are going to be of any use." Kanna said as she stepped towards them. She opened a portal to somewhere and waited for Kagome to finish.

Kagome tilted her head towards Sesshomaru. "Go home dog. You are not wanted here either." Her comment was snide and hurtful.

He could not smell any lies coming from her. Who was she to say where he belonged? He was ruler of everything around him. He needed no one to survive; he didn't need a place to belong. He didn't need a sniveling little snot to tell him that.

Before he could say anything in return, she walked into the portal and was gone. She had left and she had taken the rest of his honor with her. Despite his sore and almost purified hand, he decided to take his revenge on her 'pack'. She was no longer here to protect them. They would pay for her tenacity.

These wolves were weak. They would not stand up against him. He unleashed his acid whip and started to take them out before they could retaliate. He had cleared out a quarter of the pack before they reacted and fought back.

A blood bath was what he needed to calm his nerves. And he would bathe in the wolves' blood when he was done. They would pay for standing behind a human; behind _her_. It would show just how weak they really were.

The wolves, with no leader, perished at the hand of the enraged demon lord. Somehow, it was not as satisfying as it should have been. It felt like senseless genocide. Without the death of their leader, he felt almost hollow inside.

He unleashed a small victory howl and it comforted him a little. Shaking his head, causing his massing mane to flow about him, he walked away. He only wished that he would be able to see her face when she came back to check up on them.

If he only knew she would never return to these wolves, he would have howled instead at a fruitless victory.

* * *

AN: Okay sorry for the LONG wait …2+ months. I wasn't happy with this, and neither was the beta. Then Callisto, my main writing muse, went MIA…and I have IFG … but you don't want her coming anywhere near this story. She thinks Kurama or Youko would be a good "match"(and not to the death kind) with Hakudoshi…so … 

(Note this posting is like 3 months old when I first wrote the chapter)

Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I updated. I watched Inuyasha the 4th movie…and this is my retribution for Sess killing Kyoura. And if you haven't watched the movie yet, then you deserve to have it spoiled!

Hopefully the next chapter will not take too long to get written up. Retribution is an excellent motivator for an enraged fan girl to get back on the ball again. Enjoy!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Oh yeah I forgot I left you all at a cliffie…**my bad**.

**Jinenji**, nice to see you again! Actually when Kagome handed the sword back to Inuyasha she gave up all right to the thrown. Instead it was more like a "succession line" again. With Inuyasha having the sword (that made him ruler), but with him being dead it got passed back to his brother. Hope that clarifies it ... it's late and I'm writing reviews (praying that my beta will make me sound more coherent and sane than I am)

**Animecrazyblackchick**: You know those are great questions, but I'm afraid I can't answer them. I had actually planned to be further than this … but instead you'll have to address the ifg. And you don't want to talk to her now. (trust me) The best answer I can give is hopefully soon. This story was planned to only have 14 chapters. Y-e-a-h… not happenin' in this lifetime! I have it all mapped out, it's just the stuff in between that keeps making it longer. I think this chapter answered your last question.

**Hakari Hana**: dies laughing sorry hun, but you're living in a delusional word if you think after this they can patch anything up. I love your opinions; I think all input is amusing so I don't try to stop it. Besides I like the creative way people try to persuade me to pair a specific couple together. Note: love is dead and I killed it. It's a good motto to learn early on in my stories. But I do have a few tricks up my sleeve still.

I never knew my Sesshomaru poking would be that big of a success. I should say that it was never my intent for Kagome to be Lady of the Western Lands…it was something I decided to irk Sess some more. I created Sesshomaru like how he's created in the anime and manga. Except here I go a little more in-depth. He's not just eye candy in here ;)!

I never thought D&T would get this kind of rave reviews, I can only hope you will all continue reading it as my mind warps the possibilities. And you all are psycho…almost 2000 hits and 300 reviews…crazy! Thanks

**Anticipation of questions**:

1. _Why didn't the wolves below Kagome save her_?

A. Different tribe?

2. _Why didn't Kagome run away before Sesshomaru arrived_?

A. Where to? She's stuck with no way home and Inu no Tashio is gone, and Kanna would have stopped her. You know she does have a soul sucking mirror.

3. _Why didn't Kagome kill Sess_?

A. Because it would have hurt less?

4. _Kanna has a soul_?

A. Sure, why not?

5. _What's the pairing_?

A. Ask my muse (if she's around) sheknows, I don't .. seriously I don't know so stop asking. I have an idea of where I want it to go ….but that never works. Oh bribe them for me so I can tell you. That works, but then again they don't do bribes…or threats. I've tried.

**Beta**: better, much better. See, the challenges did you some good!


	15. Someone Call For a Doctor?

Quick AN: Okay I finally got a flame. Someone without the balls to sign in (as usual) decided to tell me that Sesshomaru and Kagome were out of character (putting it nicely). I have two things to say about that. First thing, so what? It's my story. Second of all, their personifications are correct. First we'll take a look at Sesshomaru: He's failed to kill Naraku **several** times (going by the anime and manga): Kagome killed Naraku. Yes, he would be weary of a HUMAN who killed someone he could not. Then she's able to fix Yusuke's device. Again, Sesshomaru has never seen something like this before, and yet, Kagome can fix it. Then she's able to kill Rin and Jaken (by accident) and it only proves how weak he is for not being able to protect them. Then she saves Inuyasha and can communicate with his dead father. Any normal person (strong or not) would be a little freaked out by that. Plus there is much more that I've done to him, so yeah, he's going to be a little intimidated by the human priestess.

Then we have Kagome. She's not _freaky_. Think about it. She lost Inuyasha to Kikyo, she lost all her friends, and she killed Kouga. She blames herself and the cursed jewel. She needs a path to walk down, but there is none. She's snapped, any normal person would have, too, if they were in her situation. So to the flamer, I say thank you because you just proved that I have well thought out characters that are three-dimensional. I'm sorry if you don't like "real" characters. There are a lot of stories out there that will fit into your superficial expectations.

Now onto the Chapter,

Fyyrrose

* * *

**Chapter 15 Someone Call for a Doctor?**

Kagome exited the portal. How Kanna managed to get it to open at her front door she will never know. Then again, she knew nothing about portals aside from the well, and that was a mystery to her. "Thanks for the ride home." Kagome joked as she ushered Kanna inside.

"Kagome, where have you been?"

Kagome looked sheepishly at her worried mother, "I'm so sorry, it was just that I had to go and save Inuyasha's soul, and then there was an issue that came up, an-"

Her mother waved her hands in front of her face effectively silencing her and her ramblings. "I know it must have been important if you left so suddenly, and I see it was serious if you're in your pajamas. I would have liked a phone call."

Kagome kissed her mother on the cheek. "There was no phone, sorry. Plus I don't think the demon realm really likes human technology."

Her mother nodded her head and held her nose. "Kagome, I know you've been gone a few days, but seriously, you stink. I think you should run up and take a shower. I'm sure I can entertain your friend in the meantime."

Kagome turned beet red, "Kanna, why didn't you tell me I stink?"

Kanna shrugged her shoulders, "All humans smell."

The priestess nodded her head and proceeded up the stairs to a nice long, hot shower. After several minutes of scrubbing away grime and caked on dust, Kagome felt clean. Until that moment, she didn't know how good it felt to have your skin be able to breathe. It was a godsend.

Turning off the taps, Kagome quickly went into her room and changed into some real clothing. She loved her pajamas, but this pair was destined for the trash. They had a good run. She didn't know how her school uniform stood up to so much, but glad it did.

Dressing in a simple blue dress, she brushed her hair and went back downstairs to entertain her guest. "So Kanna, what about this friend of yours?"

Kanna nodded her head. "She is an ice demon that comes to this realm to visit her friends. She usually does not stay too long. Also Raisha got this funny feeling about her. He is good when it comes to stuff like that. I tried searching for her with my mirror, but I cannot see her."

Kagome's mother gasped, "You're a demon?"

Kanna held her head in shame. "Yes." She knew how humans felt about demons. She was ashamed of what she was. But it was a fact of reality.

"That's so cool!" Mrs. Higurashi beamed.

Kanna's head shot up. She was confused. She looked from mother to daughter. Both were giggling. It was scary. She now realized where Kagome got her personality.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Mrs. Higurashi addressed her daughter. A friend of yours came by while you were away and left you this number to call when you got back." Kagome's mother handed her the note. "She sounded kind of worried. You better give her a call."

Kagome opened the folded note and read it:

_Kagome,_

_We could really use your help._

_In a bind, and need healing._

_Call when you get this ASAP_

_Shizuru_

Kagome turned to Kanna, "You don't mind if I call, do you?" Kanna shook her head. Kagome left the room to make the call. She dialed the number on the bottom of the page. She wondered what was so urgent that she would resort to stopping by personally to deliver the message.

"…Hello? Hello, is anyone there?"

Kagome snapped out of her musings, "Sorry, is Shizuru there?"

"She's sitting in with a sick friend right now; but is there anything I can help you with?" The voice over the other end of the line asked.

"I don't know." Kagome replied. "I got a note from Shizuru stating that it was urgent that I call her. She said something about needing a healer."

"Yeah, our friend Yukina has been poisoned, and she thought that maybe you could help her. Whom am I speaking to?"

"Kagome." The other end went silent. "Umm is something wrong?" She asked after a few moments of dead air.

"No nothing is wrong," The voice on the other end rushed, "I just didn't think she'd get you. If you can help, we'd all be grateful."

Kagome wrote down the directions to the shrine and hung up the phone. She joined her mother and Kanna at the table a few moments later. "One of her friends is sick, someone poisoned her, and she thinks that I can help her."

"Poison?" Kanna slanted her eyes, "What is her name?" She was genuinely interested.

"Umm, she said it was Yukina."

Kanna gasped. "That's the girl I was talking about. Do you have any herbs or medication?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, they are in my sanctuary out back."

Kagome's mother nodded, "Then it's best to aid her if you can."

Kanna and Kagome left for one of the outer sanctions on the shrine grounds. Kagome entered and looked at the herbs. She had no idea what she should bring. She knew it was poison, but from what and how serious was it? There were over forty different plants that she could bring with her.

"This one." Kanna picked out a plant that came from one of Kaede's seeds.

"Are you sure?" Kagome was skeptical. After all, how did Kanna know that this specific plant would be the one to cure her?

"Like I said, it was my brother who poisoned her to get to you. He would do it in a manner to draw you out. That's how his mind works. This plant is the cure. Trust me on this." Kanna handed her a plastic bag. "You should take the whole plant. I don't know how far the poison has progressed."

Kagome nodded and placed the entire tray in the bag. "I hope this works Kanna. I've seen enough suffering already. Any more and my heart would break."

"There's still more to come Kagome; it hasn't even begun yet." A haunted whisper voiced behind her. Kagome turned around only to see that Kanna was gone. Shrugging, Kagome raced outside and towards the train station.

She reread the note making sure she got on the right train. When a person's life was in danger, there was no leaving it all to chance and rushed memory. She boarded the train and kept the plant safely guarded. She didn't want to find out that she could have saved her, but failed because some punk ruined the plant.

She knew she was taking a chance going there weaponless, but now was not the time to battle. Now was the time to save a life…if she could.

Following the directions that the girl on the phone provided, she found herself looking up at a sea of steps. "I thought my shrine steps were bad. These are even worse." Kagome grumbled as she raced up the steps.

Reaching the top, she stopped to catch her breath. Her mother would be pleased at how fast she could climb them. Swallowing the air in large gulps, her breathing slowly returned to normal.

The shrine itself looked like it could train a thousand men. Her shine was small and not as powerful compared to this one. Looking towards the forest in the background, it sent shivers down her spine. She would not want to go in there without an arsenal.

"Why are you here?"

Kagome looked towards the main structure. An elderly woman with a stern expression addressed her.

"I was told to come here." The woman eyed her suspiciously, and Kagome continued, "I have herbs." She held up the plastic bag to prove her authenticity.

Before the woman could say anymore Shizuru appeared from behind the elderly woman. "Great Kagome, you're here." She approached her. "When Botan told me you called, I had hope. I hope you don't mind, but there's a demon that's trying to help cure her too. It seems all we can do is lessen her pain."

Shizuru ushered her inside the main establishment and proceeded to walk down one of the many hallways. Kagome followed behind her taking in all the sights and powerful vibes she was getting off this place. She couldn't tell yet if this place was good or evil. There was a possibility that it was a combination of both. Nothing was innately good without a dark and powerful secret and vice versa.

Shizuru slid back the shoji and entered the room. The smell of medicine made her remember the smell of Kaede's hut. She breathed deeply. While the smell was comforting, it placed a heavy burden on her memory.

"Kagome, this is Jinenji. He's been asked to help." Shizuru introduced the two.

"It's been a while Jinenji; I hope you are fairing well." Kagome said brightly to the oversized, aging half demon.

The horse demon stood shocked and slightly blushing. "You can't be Kagome because she died long ago."

"Yeah, I get that a lot, but," Kagome pinched herself, "I'm real."

"I'm glad to see you are safe then Kagome. Shizuru told me that you might have something to help cure Yukina."

Kagome glanced over to the young demon sleeping peacefully on the mat. Kagome knelt beside her. Her skin was burning hot despite the look of smooth icy cold texture. The girl moaned in pain. Kagome could see a purple vein trying to spread across her exposed body. She could only imagine how much she was suffering.

"I hope this is what you need." Kagome said taking the plant out of the bag.

Jinenji's eyes lit up bright and wide. "This is the plant! It's been extinct for over 500 years. How did you get your hands on it?"

"A friend gave it to me." Kagome could picture Kaede stuffing the seeds in her bag with tender care. She missed all of them, but right now wasn't a time for a trip down memory lane.

"Botan, I need you to get a pair of scissors and a grinding bowl please." Kagome watched as the one Jinenji addressed as 'Botan' scuttled out of the room in search of the requested items.

She returned a moment later and handed him the requested items. "Kagome, I'll get you to cut the leaves, and I'll grind them up into a paste."

Kagome nodded. She took the plant out of the bag and started to cut off a few leaves. She opened up the plant to cut into its center when there in front of her eyes was a giant, hideous looking black bug. Kagome screamed, threw the plant away from her, and hid behind Jinenji for dear life.

Everyone's eyes widened at the scene before them. "What's the matter?"

Kagome couldn't answer his question, instead she pointed frantically towards the plant. He picked it up and saw what had frightened her. He started to chuckle. "You haven't changed, have you?"

Kagome was speechless from fright. She shook her head and handed him the scissors. Jinenji held open the plant and allowed the bug to crawl up his massive fingers. "Seeing this bug tells me that this plant is in perfect health."

"Couldn't you tell me this before I started cutting the leaves?" Kagome seemingly went into hysterics causing Jinenji to laugh even harder.

She saw how she was reacting and she started to laugh at herself. Yes, she was being foolish for getting all worked up over a bug.

"So how about you finish your job?" His question was simple and direct. He averted his eyes when he saw her expression. If looks could kill…

"You know what Jinenji, instead I'm going to boil some water. I feel like having tea. I'm going to leave you to do the work." Her smile darkened. "Serves you right for asking that question Jinenji." She turned her back on him and addressed Keiko, "Which way to the kitchen?"

Keiko shuffled out of the room confused as all hell; all the while Jinenji was chuckling and shaking his head.

"I don't know Jinenji, something about her doesn't seem right." Botan spoke in hushed tones hoping that Kagome wouldn't over hear.

The giant shrugged, "I met her over 500 years ago. You can't assume that after all this time you're going to be the same person you were back then." He continued slicing off the leaves. "But underneath all the sadness I feel in her; she's still the same person."

"Wow, it sounds like you knew her well."

Jinenji shook his head. "I met hera few timesbefore; both directly and indirectly. She was the only human to befriend me. She wasn't afraid of my looks or the fact that I'm a half demon. However, she was afraid of a crawling insect." Both shared a slight chuckle. "She was my first friend and my first crush." He admitted to the ferry girl.

"That's so romantic," Botan swayed, dancing around the room, "A reunion with a lost love. Imagine the possibilities and the wedding."

Had Jinenji not stopped cutting the plant to watch Botan twirl about, he was certain that he would have cut his finger. Shaking his head sadly he spoke, "Those times are long gone. We all grow out of those things, but she will forever have a place in my heart."

Those words caused Botan to become a bumbling idiot, not that she wasn't already. A few moments later the girls returned with a pot of boiling water.

"This should be enough to make a paste and some tea while we wait." Kagome said placing the hot pot on a potholder.

"I'm almost done. Kagome I was wondering if I could take a few of the inner seeds so I can grow them in my garden. Sadly, all I had was a few frozen leaves. They were enough to lessen her pain, but if I could grow them again…"

Kagome smiled brightly, "Sure, take what you need. I still have a few stocks at home." She had seen him this happy once before, and it warmed her heart to know she could do it again.

"So what's the deal with you?" Botan asked sitting beside her. "You're the one that was on the other end when the boys got lost. Thank you, by the way, but seriously, what are you?"

Kagome sighed. "I'm a simple shrine priestess that was fortunate enough to have an adventure. That's all," She finished by shrugging her shoulders.

Botan wasn't satisfied with the response, but she knew she would get nothing more on the girl now. "It's time."

Everyone turned and watched as Jinenji applied the paste to Yukina's skin. Kagome noticed right away that the purple veins were growing smaller and shrinking. She hoped this was a good sign.

When the time came for the paste to be applied to more sensitive areas, the group got up and left Botan to finish off. Settling for one of the larger areas, they settled down for tea. Kagome had a nagging feeling that she should leave, but she was determined to see the product of her help.

Everyone was conversing when Botan entered the room with a giant grin plastered on her face. "Yukina woke up a few moments ago, and she's feeling better. I told her to rest, and she says to say thank you to both of you for your effort."

Kagome was glad. She averted Hakudoshi from getting his grip on another innocent. "Where is she now?" Kagome hoped to speak to her before she left.

"She's sleeping deeply now that the poison is wearing off. She's a fighter and it took all of her strength."

Kagome nodded her head at Botan's explanation. Anyone that fought off poison for that long was bound to be strong.

"I should check up on her." Jinenji supplied the group, but Botan shook her head.

"She's asleep now and the smell of herbs would be too strong to get any kind of scent reading from her."

Jinenji settled back down and continued drinking his tea. Kagome was just about finished her own cup, when she felt several strong presences race towards them. Suddenly, she felt like a trapped rat.

They were coming straight towards them. This wasn't good. She wanted to escape. She now chided herself for coming weaponless. She vowed never to leave the house without something to protect her anymore. That is, if she survived through this. She didn't know who or what was coming, but she had an idea. One that she wasn't looking forward to.

Four extremely irate teenagers stepped into the threshold of the shrine. "What's that bitch doing here?" Yusuke snarled at Kagome.

Kagome was hurt. '_Why would he of all people be mad at me? I haven't done anything to him but save his ungrateful ass at Sesshomaru's castle._'

"Yusuke, watch your mouth." Keiko snarled right back. Kagome could feel Keiko's anger roll off her in waves.

'_Memo to self, never get Keiko mad. She could give Sango a run for her money._' The pair continued to glare at one another. Kagome placed her cup back on its saucer. "I'll be leaving now." She stood from her spot and smoothed out her dress.

Yusuke approached Kagome with caution. Despite his body action, his mouth made up for it. "You're not going anywhere 'til you tell me why the fuck you are here!"

Kagome was about to ask him if he was seriously an idiot, but before she could voice her opinion and land herself into hotter water, Keiko slapped Yusuke over the head.

She gave Keiko a small smile of gratitude before leaving. She wasn't wanted, and she didn't want or need to stay someplace where she was unwelcome. Shaking her head, she slipped between the boys standing at the front entrance and left.

* * *

**Animacrazyblackchick**: Sorry, it was all the muses' fault. I think that's going to be it for Sess. There might be a reference, but the girls want to take a stab at the YYH team. Let me ask you a question, if you were Sesshomaru would you help Kagome? I know I wouldn't. I guess then you didn't read the Q&A from last chapter. It addressed the pairings there. As for the cliffies…umm it's not my fault?

**Fluffy's Pet Girl**: ;) of course…just be glad I don't write romance! I don't think anyone could stand the fluffy cotton crap that spews from the fingers. Angst is good; it's what I'm best at. Just like the ending I have planned grin

**Amin Vanima Mellonea**: -- I like the other name better...easier to remember. IFG means Inner Fan Girl. Of course you can replace the "I" with anything. My beta calls her insane. She didn't want to be classified as a yaoi fg… so she came up with inner . As for the wolves… a neat answer is at the bottom, but don't forget these aren't her wolves. They are a branch…and they are not important. I like killing things, and the wolves would have been in the way. Sorry, I'm trying to stay vague so I don't give away the secret plot I don't know about yet.

**Tbiris**: Although we love chocolate we have enough here already…you have to do better than that!

**Princess Fey**: Thanks for being so upbeat. I feel bad about leaving it for so long, but it's still in the works. I just hope I haven't lost all my readers. I think Sesshomaru was a little more than mad

**PastelStar**: To answer your questions would give away some of the plot. So just sit back and enjoy.

**Silver-Shadow-Fox**: Why thank you, that's the best compliment I've received! Hope the next few chapters will fill your need for the YYH gang.

* * *

Q & A:

1. _Why did Sesshomaru kill the wolves?_

A. Cause he couldn't kill Kagome

2. _Why did Kagome leave the wolves?_ **(Pick one you like)**

A1. She didn't know Sesshomaru would kill them.

A2. Look at it this way: A broken dog would simply lie down and die. Stripped of everything and battered she figured he would leave.

A3. She wasn't thinking and because to her they were just another tribe not "hers".

A4. To advance the plot (my personal reason) … you'll see

3. _Why are your updates taking so long?_

A1. I do go to school, and I do work, and I do like to sit down and watch a good anime.

A2. For those of you on my author alert list, I do write, just not this story. My challenge fics keep me interested in writing.

A3. Telling me to update soon will not get me to update sooner.

4. _What are the pairings?_

A. Read the Q & A from last chapter

5. _Didn't they know Kagome was there to help?_

A. Nope…they just got back…how were they supposed to know? Remember the last time they saw Kagome she jumped off a cliff and pissed off Sesshomaru

Beta: LMAO, I shouldn't have been watching Naruto while reading this over. Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground, that's so priceless! And Sakura fainting too… -.- they need to hurry up and get to a plot now. Haku drool Oh, you must have moved on from comma splices—wait, One Piece is on, let me go turn it on mute—okay, so now you're now ending sentences in prepositions (you did it in the Grav. Fic too btw). Wonderful chapter. And I'm still not sure about Jinenji… I got distracted, hehe… Damn Catholics, LOL!


	16. New Toy

Chapter 16 -- **A new toy**

Everyone watched as the priestess ran out of the room. No one made a move to stop her from leaving. Jinenji was saddened the most at her untimely departure.

"Yusuke you are such an ass!" Keiko berated her boyfriend as she smacked him over the head. "Kagome was only here to help, and you chased her away!"

"Oh," Yusuke scoffed, "What was she helping you with when she was sitting there drinking tea?" The venom rolled off his lips. "She was probably laughing at a demon's death. Yeah, that's a real good one there Keiko. That woman is nothing but a snake!"

No one noticed as Hiei slipped out of the room and went after Kagome.

"That bitch is only out to harm everyone and everything on this planet. Even the spawn of Satan has a better disposition than her! For God's sake Keiko, the woman came all the way over here to scoff and laugh at a dying demon." Yusuke ranted.

Shizuru, who remained seated this whole time, waved her brother over. "You want some tea?"

"Are you sure it's okay to leave them like this?"

Shizuru looked at her younger brother. Sometimes he had too big of a heart. He cared about everything and everyone. "Yeah, Keiko will be fine once she knocks some sense into him."

"I wasn't talking about Urameshi; I was talking about the girl."

She leaned over and tufted his hair. "No wonder she likes you. You are too kind for your own good."

Kuwabara started to stutter, "I have my precious Yukina, I hope she doesn't mean like me as in she's madly in love with me. I don't want anything to happ—"

"Settle down little bro." She interjected. "She likes you as in nice guy, good friend, dependable guy likes…not _that_ way." She sipped her tea and shook her head as Yusuke dug his grave even deeper.

"That bitch should be dead. But being dead would be too good for her, she's worse than a demon, no worse than scum! I would be insulting demons if I placed her in the same category as her."

Jinenji not being able to take anymore bad mouthing finally stood. "I think it's time that I return. Botan, will you please take me back?"

Kurama shot forward and interjected. "Jinenji, we just returned and I would have liked to sit and catch up on good times."

Jinenji snorted. "Now why would I want to stay in a place where my friend is being put down? She only came here to save your friend. She has no ties to you or your demon friend. She came here out of the goodness of her heart. If it weren't for Kagome then your friend Yukina would have died. She saved your friend not me."

"I'm sorry Jinenji." Kurama hung his head while trying to plead his case. "But you must understand; we met the girl under different circumstances and we have a rather cautious attitude when it comes to her."

Jinenji snorted, "She is nothing but a kind person. I would have thought that you of all people would have seen past that. Aren't you the one that's not allowed to enter several market places in the demon realm because of misunderstandings?" He shot back.

Kurama could not reply to that comment. He was left speechless, and it hurt his pride.

"Botan, I'm ready now." Jinenji said impatiently. Kurama tried to grab hold of Jinenji's arm, but the horse demon shrugged it off and ignored him.

Sighing, Botan opened a portal and gave Kurama a pleading glance. "I'll come by and visit you. I have a stock of the roses you like so much."

Jinenji glared at his friend. "Actually, I want nothing more to do with you. You have insulted me by insulting my friend, and I won't stand for it."

"You're willing to throw away our friendship over _her_?" Shizuru watched as the fox lost his temper. Kurama rarely lost his composure, but it seemed as if the loss of this friend was more than he could take. "We've been friends longer than anyone can possibly imagine. Why would you throw that away? I was the one that helped you out when you needed it. I was there when you needed a friend."

"Unlike you, Kagome has been nothing but a kind friend with no ulterior motives. If it wasn't for her, I would have been dead long ago. She showed me that people are kind, not everyone is as they seem. I can't throw away a friendship like that. Besides, she's been my friend for longer than you've been born." Without looking back Jinenji stepped into the portal.

"That was a waste." Kurama seethed and stood by the window overlooking the forest. His aura screamed anger. The boy was furious and if anyone had said anything, they would have felt its full fury.

The room was silent and full of energy. However, the energy wasn't positive. It was brimming with rage and hate. Keiko stood with her bangs covering her face. Her fists were clenched at her sides. She tried to calm her breathing, but simply thinking about all the mean things he said about Kagome simply made her blood boil.

She couldn't take the pressure building up behind her eyes, and she did what came naturally. She drew back her clenched fist and punched him for all she was worth. She stood panting, she felt the surge of release then she exhaled and threw her head back as the tension left her.

She should have done that from the start. Yusuke had flown a few feet and landed hard on the floor. His head hit the wooden floors then bounced and hit again.

Yusuke sat up and glared at his girlfriend. When she wanted to be, she could be quite scary. It just so happened that this was one of those times. "That hurt Keiko!" He whined as he rubbed the sore spots on his head.

"Yusuke, you are such an idiot." She ground out through her clenched teeth.

"You know guys, as much as I love to see some action happen right in front of me, does anyone know where Hiei ran off to?" Shizuru questioned while setting her teacup back on the saucer.

The group looked all at each other. They all feared and assumed the worst. They all stood and silently vowed to track down Hiei, even if it was to make sure that he was alright and sulking in a tree somewhere.

As they were leaving the door to the main room they heard a blood curdling scream coming from outside. Their worst fears were confirmed.

They rushed outside and watched as Hiei, with his sword poised for attack, slowly let go of the sword and fell to his knees. The sword fell to the ground with a loud clang and moments later Hiei dropped to the ground with a deadening thud.

The guys ran outside and onto the scene first. The whole picture was crystal clear now. On the opposite side of Hiei, there stood two females. One of them was obviously a demon, while the other was the girl.

Kagome's face looked as white as Kanna's. Slowly the blood started filling up her cheeks now that the eminent danger was over.

"What the hell happened here?" Yusuke snarled while Kurama hurried over to his friend.

Kanna stood upright looking into her mirror. "He attacked her." Her voice was so willowy and soft it partially creeped Yusuke out.

Kurama shook his head and stood. "He's dead." A cackle of energy and power surrounded the two boys.

The group stared at their friend's body. It seemed so surreal. He just left them not too long ago. It seemed so unfair that he would die…and without a goodbye or a fierce battle to the death.

"He's not dead." Kagome said standing behind Kanna. "He's just missing his soul."

"Well then put it back!" Kuwabara shouted, secretly afraid of the confrontation before him.

"What happened here?" Keiko asked, being protected by Yusuke's body.

"Don't go near her Keiko. I don't want you to die either." She simply rolled her eyes at him and stood back to pacify his possessive and protective nature.

"He attacked her." Kanna repeated herself still looking into her mirror.

"Why? Why would he do that?"

Kagome looked at Shizuru then to the lump of flesh and bones lying on the stone courtyard. "I would like to know that myself. I was leaving when he came out of nowhere and started to attack. Kanna appeared out of nowhere too and saved me." She looked at her savior and smiled, "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking her? She killed Hiei."

Kagome looked at the man with red hair and shrugged. "What else are you supposed to say to the one that saved your life? Besides, only his soul was taken."

"You sound as if having your soul taken from you is not a big deal."

Kagome gave a haughty laugh and shrugged her shoulders. "Really it's not a big deal. I spent many years with only part of soul, and I've even had it stolen from my body on several occasions. So, trust me when I say it's no big deal."

Kanna nodded her head in agreement. "Where yours is large and pure, his is dark and tainted."

Kagome looked into the mirror. She knew what Kanna was talking about. She pitied the poor guy. His whole life was made into a picture show because of her mirror. "Kanna, I think he learnt his lesson. I think you should set him free. It will be okay now, because his friends will stop him from attacking." She looked at the group for reassurance, "Right?"

They all nodded their heads. Instead of going along with them, Kanna stubbornly held the mirror to her chest. "No." She stated like a child being forced to give up her favorite toy. "He's mine and I think I'll keep him. I like my new toy." Her right index finger traced the mirror as she continued to look on into its depth.

* * *

AN: shorter, but it's been only a couple weeks _cheers_ besides, it's only a filler chapter. Thank you Naruto _grumbles_ 23 more fillers so I can justify one stinking one to get to the good stuff.

AN: part 2: See that's how long ago I wrote it and sent it off to my beta that lost it like I lost hers. Oh and I guess I'll be reviewing via response mode or whatever it's called now

Sharishima: I hope this answers part of your question…and thank you for being so patient. Like right now I should be reading for my Cisco exam, and I haven't opened the book yet…and it's in the morning. Oh and don't get me started on new anime…just ask the poor beta . she gets a copy of everything! (Note it's been so long that I passed my Cisco course with 95)

Water Block: Yeah the guys are in for a real shocker. They still haven't seen Yukina yet. And as for Hakudoshi…he's coming, next chapter. That's why I needed the filler. Happy belated birthday!

EEevee: See that's why I love Inuyasha. Everyone love/hates each other. And if someone kills someone...then it's all acceptable and fine. And I know you hate me now, but this is what you get for leaving me for like 4 days! whistles and you thought 7 hours was bad...(man how long ago was that?)

Amin Vanima Mellonea: I think I'm used to the new name now…I hope. Yeah I hate fillers too. See and I just wrote this. I had a "plot" for this chapter for ages now. I finally sat down and wrote it. Boring stuff is hard to write. Just don't flame me about writing Jinenji this way. I don't know how he'd act in this situation, but I am assuming he would be like me. Thanks for reviewing, I love reading your review(s).

LadyAkina: I think Yusuke just upgraded from jerk to … dunno. Now you'll just have to wait and see for the final chapter _evil grin_

Princess Fey: naw, I just like making Yusuke look like a fool. Besides, revenge is best served cold. Oh and making someone realize they are an ass is even better. Not cussing is cool, I swear like a trucker…but then I'm around guys all day. Oh and let's not get started about school work _cringes_

Tbiris: The ego is such a fragile thing…and I like to crush it ;-D

SnowBlizzard: There's one question answered…and the other should be answered soon

Thanks to all the reviewers and readers…especially now that FF keeps a track of it. Plus I never thought this story would be so popular!

Beta: I didn't _lose _it. I just forgot about it! I have it sitting right there … of course, I figured that out _after_ I redid all of it.


	17. Enter the Foe

**Chapter 17 – Enter the Foe**

"You never did like to share, did you now sister?"

Everyone's gaze flew to the temple rooftop. There a child with white hair and a sickle-like weapon stood atop, looking down, with a sinister smirk.

Kagome's eyes slanted. "Hakudoshi."

The one venomous word from her lips caused the others to gasp. Hakudoshi chuckled from his spot. His poise screamed confidence and self-assurance. "It's so nice that you remembered who I am; after all, it's been forever since we last saw each other. Oh yes," Hakudoshi placed his finger on the side of his mouth in ponderance, "The last time you had contact with me was when I slaughtered your friends. That was fun. Just like lambs to the slaughter."

Kagome couldn't keep the hurt and rage that was building up inside her any longer. She could feel the heated tears prick at the back of her eyes. She couldn't show him weakness, no matter how difficult it was.

She wanted to jump onto the rooftop and strangle him with her bare hands. She wanted to claw out his eyes and feed them to Kouga's pack. Kagome didn't like the feelings that were building up inside her, and she was helpless to do a thing. Most of all, she wanted revenge for her friends and second family that were slaughtered mercilessly by him.

She knew she shouldn't have come here weaponless. She vowed again to carry some sort of protection with her. She solemnly swore she would no longer care about the looks or whispers behind her back. She now wanted to make sure that she would be able to protect herself at all costs.

Hakudoshi ignored the threats coming from the spirit detectives. He jumped from the roof and landed gracefully on the ground.

He started to tisk and mock her. "You know Kagome; it's not a wise decision to leave all the jewel shards unprotected on your shrine grounds. It would be a pleasure to take them from your family." His smirk darkened. "Now, I wonder if they are dead yet or if my lickspittles are still playing with them?"

Kagome's blood drained from her face. In her haste, she left her sword with the jewel at home, and now her family could be dead, and it would be all her fault.

"Kagome, they are uninjured." Kanna's soft voice was heard by Kagome and she showed her the mirror and the temple grounds. Everything was safe and sound.

Kagome sighed in relief. Hakudoshi laughed. "This is why I didn't kill them right away. You know that I like to toy with my prey. I'm flattered that I can make your blood pump. Here I thought only Inuyasha could make you do that."

Kagome growled low, "Watch what you say about the dead."

Hakudoshi dismissed her completely by waving his hand through the air. "Now sister," He turned his attention back to Kanna. "You have a choice to make. The girl or your new toy? Decisions, decisions." Before he gave her a chance to make her choice, Hakudoshi attacked.

Kanna didn't have a chance to save both her toy and the priestess. She figured if she could capture the demon once, she could do it again. She opened a portal and tried to push Kagome into it. She managed to shove her in; but in the process, Hakudoshi managed to pierce the mirror and release Hiei's soul.

Missing his original target, Hakudoshi jumped back and smirked. Once again his sister didn't get everything she wanted. He didn't either, and he would sulk later. For now, he was content. "Seems like we both lose this time dear sister. Next time, I won't play nicely."

Kanna stared blankly at her younger brother. "You will die brother."

"You make such idle threats. Don't tell me you're still upset because I killed your lover? That was so last season. Why be tied down, when you could be free to do as you please? Join me now Kanna and I'll overlook all that you've done. We could be a family; like we were meant to be."

"You killed my family, remember?"

Hakudoshi scoffed and rolled his eyes, "What, you mean Kagura and that lover of yours?" He watched as she nodded her head. His eyes darkened, "So instead of following your beloved brother, you choose to follow the one who killed our father and several of our siblings?"

Kanna didn't say anything. She knew if she spoke up now, the humans around Hakudoshi would be in eminent danger, and quite possibly at the cost of their lives.

"You've made your choice sister. We will meet again, rest assure." He dismissed his sister and turned his attention to the spirit detectives before him. His smirk darkened if possible.

_Most, in the spirit realm, had seen him as the good and obedient little slave boy. He was for a while. But when people become trustworthy, even just a little, they become lack in their judgment. Back in the beginning, when the barrier was first being erect, he was still trying to find the jewel shards on his own. He happened to come across a tiny boy with extraordinary powers and a low level demon that wanted to feast on said powers._

_Instead of allowing the demon to kill the child, he killed the demon. However, killing the child was solely meant for Hakudoshi. He would have enjoyed sucking out the soul and feasting on its power. However, the moment he had claimed the demon's life, the boy's father stepped into the scenes and swept the boy into his arms._

_As a reward for saving the son, the boy's father gave him his job today. Hakudoshi knew that King Enma only did it so he could keep an eye on him._

Can't kill someone that saves your precious son's life, right? 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.' He thought as he condescendingly looked upon them.

"Now spirit detectives, it has been nice working with you all. But I have a piece of unfinished business with the big guy. The bastard has been withholding my bonus for a while now and I think it's time to collect."

"Bonus?" Yusuke asked dumbfounded.

Hakudoshi's eyes lit up. "Yup, my bonus of working for that god. I have decided to take my bonus now. The shard. Once I collect that, then taking the rest of the jewel from the soon-to-be-dead priestess will be all too easy."

"What makes you think you will get the jewel?"

Hakudoshi snorted. "I'll walk right in and take it. I pity the fools that try to stop me. Actually, I relish in the thought of tearing them apart limb from limb and seeing into their soul. It's been a while since I've binged; because for some reason people think it's wrong to indulge in the senses… So I hope many people try to stop me. I haven't had nearly as much fun as I once did. I hope that I'm not rusty. I would hate to get blood on my white clothing."

Hakudoshi laughed and opened a portal behind him. "I do hope next time we can play together. I'll make sure that my pesky sister is nowhere around to stop me. She's jealous of my play-dates. Adieu, my soon to be dead toys."

Hakudoshi turned and entered the portal. He was gone…for now.

Kanna watched the group let out a collective gasp of relief. "He is serious; you should give the jewel right away to its owner. He will never stop if you don't stop him now."

Kanna looked into her mirror to make sure that everything was still going according to plan. She would not let Hakudoshi win this time. She wouldn't give up her freedom. Now that she had a real taste, she liked it.

"Why are you guys over there?"

Everyone turned their heads towards the weak voice coming from the wooden steps leading up to the shrine. Yukina stood there healthy as can be. There was no longer any sign of poison marred on her pure skin.

The group let out a collective sigh. Kanna looked up from her mirror to the demon. She nodded her head slightly then peered back into the mirror. Silently, she walked down the steps. There was much to plan for and she was afraid that Hakudoshi had just pushed up the due date. She wondered if she would have enough time to complete everything before they were all dead.

* * *

The spirit detectives all ran over towards their friend and in the process, forgot about Kanna and her silent departure.

"Yukina, my love!" Kuwabara was the first to reach her. "I'm glad you're alive!" He hugged her. Yukina laughed delicately at the affection he was showing her.

"It's all thanks to the efforts of Jinenji and Kagome. By the way, where are they now? I would like to thank them for saving my life."

Keiko and Shizuru glared at the four male bodies. "I'm afraid they all had emergencies that came up and forbid them to stay. They said to say you're welcome." Botan hurried, as she lied through her teeth.

The others nodded their head in agreement.

The ice demon looked hurt, but instead she gave a cheery smile. "Was that Kanna that just left?" Yukina tried going down the stairs to catch up to her, but was stopped by everyone telling her to continue to rest and to give the medicine time to fully work.

Not being one to argue, Yukina went back to her room. Botan left for the spirit realm. She knew that Koenma would need to be informed about this right away. She didn't know what was being planned, but she was sure it was going to be big.

The rest of the spirit detectives took this time to discuss just what the hell was going on. None of this made a lick of sense to them. "Okay, so Kagome is over five hundred years old," Yusuke started.

"She killed Kouga." Kurama supplied.

"Hates Sesshomaru." Yusuke topped.

"Preformed an illegal ceremony and got away with it." Kuwabara stated not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"Has the jewel, and Hakudoshi is out to kill her." Kurama stated while he was in deep thought.

"Hey! That was two ideas." Yusuke pouted as if he lost the game.

"I don't know about you guys, but Kagome did save Yukina." Shizuru said playing devil's advocate.

"Not to mention she didn't kill you that one time when you were fighting." Keiko stood beside Shizuru taking her side.

"Actually," Kurama interjected, "She saved Yusuke twice. Once then, and again at Lord Sesshomaru's castle."

"She saved you twice and you called her a vile snake?" Keiko was becoming enraged again.

Yusuke was forced to take a step back. "Fine. She saved me. Big deal."

Keiko shook her head wanting to stuff some gratitude in his thick skull. "So, how are we going to help her?"

The boys stood there in shock as Keiko suggested that they help Kagome out. "What, we can't let her do this on her own. I mean she would have still been safe had she not come out into the open to save Yukina. I think you owe it to Kagome if you helped her out."

"Shizuru, you do realize what you are implying, correct?" Shizuru nodded her head understanding Kurama's question.

"I guess for there to be peace between us, we must do what we can to help her out, I guess." Kurama wasn't fond of the decision. He watched the reaction on his friend's faces. Kuwabara was easy to persuade. However, he feared the other two wouldn't take too kindly to the decision.

"Whatever," Yusuke huffed crossing his arms.

Keiko ran over to him and swung his arms around his neck. "You won't be sorry Yusuke; I promise."

Kurama looked at the last member of the group. "Hn," Was the reply.

"You know, I could run over and swing my arms around your neck too H—" Shizuru half smirked before she was cut off by the disappearance of the demon. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the white cigarette package and light one up.

Kurama half shuddered. He didn't want to relive that nightmare again. But everyone was on board, and ready to go.

* * *

AN: -pokes head up- Yup I'm alive. Please stop throwing your knives, my muses keep picking them up and love to torment D with them -.- I know this chapter sucks and it's nothing but a tease…but please put up with this chapter… You know, I'm looking back on my notes, and it's really scary to know just how easy it is to get right back into it all. Just be happy I updated … oh and if all goes well, 4-5 chapters left.. so that's what?... a year or two -snickers- Enjoy! 


	18. The Plan

**Chapter 18 – The Plan**

"Kagome," Kanna said trying to get her attention after they had returned. Kagome didn't stop until she made sure each and every family member was safe and sound. She knew Hakudoshi was bluffing, but still, there were things that shouldn't be joked with. Her family was at the top of that list.

"Kanna, how do I get the shard?" She asked her companion while the two were alone in her sanctuary. Kagome didn't know if she should pace or sit still. That close call fried her nerves.

Kanna sat sitting on the backs of her legs staring into her mirror. "We will make sure they have no other choice but to give it to us."

Kagome sat and listened. She knew she was over her head. She had spent too much time with the hotheaded half demon. Her plans consisted of charging onto the scene and purifying everything in sight, or let Inuyasha destroy everything. Shoot first and ask questions during the battle that was her motto. She was still alive so it couldn't be that bad of a motto.

"If they won't give us the shard willingly, then we will take it by force." Kanna pulled out a folded piece of paper from the tight entrapment of her obi. Kagome reached over and took it from her. Unfolding the paper revealed a bunch of symbols. If Miroku were here, he would know what they meant. To her they were pretty symbols but nothing more than that.

"What is it?"

Kanna looked up, "That's the seal you will need to secure our leverage once we get it."

Kagome blinked. Kanna was talking in code, and Kagome had yet to receive the decoder. "Plain Japanese Kanna; you're talking in riddles."

"Very well. Kidnap one of them and use them as leverage for the shard. Use those symbols to secure him inside."

Kagome stared into the lifeless eyes. "You mean kidnap one of the spirit detectives?"

Kanna nodded curtly. "There is not much time, so we'll have to move fast."

"Kidnap!" Kagome screeched. "That's against the law first off, and secondly, I have no idea who I would take. And lastly, I have no idea what these symbols are supposed to mean/do."

Kanna sighed slightly and placed the mirror on the floor next to her. "Think it out. The symbols are to trap a demon presence inside something. So the human is no good because he could just walk in and walk out. The leader of this makeshift team…no one would care but the girl and she's worthless; my toy…he's already broken and useless. Your only choice left is the last one. As for being against the law, we are talking about saving the world not a slap on the wrist for first time offenders. If he comes willingly then it's not technically kidnapping."

"How can you think this out so thoroughly?" Kagome couldn't believe what her ears were hearing.

"I have nothing but time. Time makes you think of everything six steps ahead. I'm sure my brother is at least two ahead of me. My brother will die, and I will make sure that you are the one to kill him."

Kagome sat and digested all the information. "Why me?"

"Irony. Have the weakest kill the strongest."

"Are you saying I'm weak?" Kagome fumed and pouted because it was the truth.

"Will you go with this plan?" Kanna ignored Kagome's hurt pride and continued with the plan.

"I want this over and done. I want to be a normal human." Kagome stood and walked over to the window. She realized that she wanted some excitement in her life, and now that she got what she wanted, she wanted to go back to being boring. When her life was boring, her family wasn't in danger.

"You will never be normal, get over it. Here," Kanna pulled a stack of paper from the sleeve in her yukata. "Write those symbols on these pieces of paper and stick them both on the inside and outside of this place. We will hold the demon here."

"But this is my sanctuary. I grow my plants here. I keep my sword here. Why ca—"

"No." Her soft tone was cold and firm. "You've already placed many protection spells and wards here, now add those. Your sword will have to stay on you at all times, unless you really want Hakudoshi to come and steal it."

Kagome didn't like the idea of keeping a prisoner here on the shrine grounds, near her family, but there was no other choice. "Fine. We will house the demon here." Kagome left and returned a moment later with a fountain pen from her grandfather's study. She sat down and started to copy out the symbols.

Kanna watched for several moments to make sure Kagome was copying them out correctly. "That's right. Make sure you don't screw up, otherwise we will all be dead."

"My family is here, I'm not about to put their lives at risk. Screw the rest of the world, but not my family."

"Very well. I have a few minor details to take care of. I will return at dusk. If you want to save anything from this room, I suggest that you remove it."

Kanna left and Kagome was left to the task of recreating the symbols. Her mother entered a few moments later with a tray filled with cookies and some tea. "Where's your demon friend?"

"She left for a bit." Kagome fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. "Mom, there's something I have to tell you, and I'm not sure that you will accept this." She took a giant breath and swallowed the butterflies back into the pits of her stomach.

"Kagome, I've seen you come home bloodied and half dead when you were in the feudal era. I'm sure anything you have to tell me will be a piece of cake." Her mother sat down beside her and poured the tea. Kagome debated on taking a cookie but at this moment she was sure she'd vomit it back up.

"I'm kidnapping a demon and using him as a trade for the last shard." There she said it. She closed her eyes and waited for her mother to explode like all mothers would.

"I see…Then I guess it's something you must do to finish up this last part of your journey." Kagome's downcast eyes flew to her mother who was taking a long sip of the tea.

"You're not mad? I know most mothers would be furious that their eldest daughter was going to commit a crime."

"Most mothers wouldn't let their children rampage in the feudal era with a half demon." Mrs. Higurashi smiled showing the aging laugh lines around her eyes.

"Mom," Kagome sobbed launching herself into solid wall of comfort. The pair had a long mother daughter moment. Nothing needed to be said; they just hugged tightly for the first time in a long time.

After Kagome pulled away and started to recompose her mental state. She went back to working on the wards. "Kagome, what is this that you're working on?" Her mother asked as she watched Kagome reproduce the symbols with precision and accuracy.

Kagome explained the situation to her mother. Instead of leaving her daughter to her work, she gathered the papers and placed them on the tray. Kagome's eyes went wide silently questioning her mother's motives. "I'm sure there are a few more pens in the house, and I'm positive that the kitchen table would be best. This can be a family affair. Why do all the work by yourself when you have a whole team backing you?"

Kagome started to cry. "I love you guys."

Mrs. Higurashi patted her on the shoulder. "Don't say that out loud to your brother, he might refuse."

Kagome laughed and went with her mother into the house to get some serious work done. Dusk came sooner than she expected. Time flew and because her family's aid she was finished sooner than expected.

She stood outside placing the last ward on the sanctuary. Some of her plants had been moved to her room, and the sword now had a permanent residence against her back. She lived at a shrine so no one would really question her motives, especially if she was dressed in a priestess garb.

Kanna arrived and inspected the wards. "I wasn't expecting you to have finished them."

"My family helped."

"I can see that." Kanna ripped a few off the wall deeming them unacceptable. "They will hold. Now we must acquire our hostage."

"Now? But it's so late."

"Evil waits for no one. The faster we strike, the faster we get a resolution." Kanna walked towards the shrine steps. "The fox demon's human's house is this way."

Kagome hurried after Kanna. "How do you know this?"

Kanna stopped in mid step and gave Kagome a blank stare. "I wasn't sitting around waiting for you to finish."

"And you have the mirror." Kagome mumbled as she realized how stupid she seemed.

"I have been watching the demon. His demon name is Kurama. His human name is Shuichi Minamino. He is smart and cunning. Inside him is a master thief, a fox demon named Youko Kurama. His weapon is a rose that's hidden in his hair. When he releases it, it becomes a whip."

Kagome giggled. "He's gay right?" The pair continued down the street not minding the looks from the pedestrians.

Kanna raised her eyebrow. "I'm almost positive that the demon inside of him is just …" She thought for the proper word.

"In need of a little 'attention'?" Kagome supplied for her.

"I was going to say in a desperate need of getting laid, but you said it better."

Kagome howled with laughter. Tears started to come out the sides of her eyes. "I think I can handle a horny demon. I survived with Miroku, and I know a fox's game thanks to Shippo."

Kanna snorted lightly, "Multiply that a hundred fold and then you have the essence of a true fox demon."

It was Kagome's turn to raise her eyebrow, "Sounds like you know from experience."

"I've lived a long time and seen many things." Kanna stopped suddenly and Kagome almost bumped into her. "We're here."

Kagome looked at the small dwelling. It was nothing like the shrine. Where as her home needed some serious repairs this place looked well maintained. However, it was much smaller and the plants that grew were much livelier, and the wild rose bushes seemed to bloom. She reached out to touch it, wondering what fertilizer was used and where she could get her hands on some.

"I wouldn't touch that. Remember this demon is a plant user. Plants are his weapons."

"I thought you…" She stopped in mid sentence. Kagome remembered roses were his forte. "I'll be careful. Are you going to come with me?"

Kanna shook her head. "I have to make sure that they are aware that you have one of them. Be quick and make your way back as soon as you acquire him. Do not stop for anything or anyone. This is your one chance, don't screw it up." Kanna opened a portal and walked into it.

Kagome crossed her arms and was hurt by Kanna's words. "You didn't have to be so mean about it. At least you could have said 'good luck' or 'go get 'em tiger'."

She opened the slightly rusted gate and walked up the front steps. She took a deep breath and rang the door bell. She didn't know what she was supposed to say, but she hoped she could bluff her way through this. She thought of her family and that gave her the necessary courage not to run.

"Can I help you?"

Kagome looked at the middle-aged woman that answered the door. Kagome smiled politely, "Yes, I'm here for your son."

"Minamino? What has he done now? Are you sure you have the right house. My son wouldn't cause any trouble, let alone to a shrine. I'm sure you have the wrong culprit, although he has been acting a little strange lately, but I'm sure he wouldn't be invo—"

Kagome had to cut her off. "Your son isn't in any trouble. I've heard that he has a very green thumb and I've come to seek his assistance." Kagome lied through her teeth.

She watched the mother calm slightly at the confirmed knowledge that her son was still a good student and model son. "Well, Minamino is at the park with his brother, can I ask what this is concerning?"

"My family runs a shrine, and as you know this is the season for many festivals, and our gardener has fallen ill. I have been sent to seek his immediate assistance."

Kagome was shown into the small kitchen and asked to take a seat at the kitchen table. The evening meal was still cooking on the stove. This meant he would be hungry. She would have to advise her mother to have something prepared for him. It wouldn't do anyone any good to have a hostage die of starvation.

"Why is it of such importance to have my son help you out?"

Kagome watched the mother's sharp stare. She gathered her courage. She had been up against giant demons and hideous bugs and creepy crawlies of all sorts, she should be able to lie with a smile on her face. She did it to Inuyasha all the time.

"We have very important and influential people that will be attending our small shrine this season. If the grounds look presentable, then not only will the gods be happy, but the funding for our small and humble temple will be secure for all of my future generations." Kagome smiled humbly and bowed her head.

She couldn't believe how easily the words rolled off her tongue. She spewed them out faster than she could process the thought.

"How long will this be for?"

Kagome lowered her eyes and showed her humiliation for her elder. "I'm sorry but there is a lot to be done, and most of it depends on the speed in which your son can work."

Everything she was saying wasn't a total lie. She did need his help, but this was worth a shot first. She knew how much mothers worried about their children. She could only imagine her mother's plight each time she took a trip down the well.

"Is your shrine far from here?"

Kagome nodded her head, "I'm afraid so."

"Where is it?"

Kagome paused for a brief moment before opening her mouth, "At the base of Mt Kurama." She had intended to tell her the actual name, but her mouth refused communication with her brain for the second time that night.

"I'll pack his bag. Please wait right here."

Kagome watched as the woman shuffled off and returned a few moments later with a bag in her hands. "I'm afraid there isn't much."

"I understand. I'm sure if he needs anything my family would bend over backwards to get it for him. You are truly blessed by the gods. Your heart is pure and full of love. No wonder people speak so highly of your son, it all stems from your love." Kagome wanted to gag on that speech, and bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing at her own horrible spiel.

"Would you care to stay for dinner?"

Kagome shook her head, "I'm afraid we must get going, it's a long train ride back to the temple."

Kagome grabbed the bag and made her way back to the front door before the mother could protest. "I'll see that your son comes home soon."

"Please take good care of him." Kagome watched as she bowed. She couldn't tell her that her son might never come home again if she didn't get the shard, but that would only worry the woman.

"I will. I'll be leaving now." Kagome opened the door and walked back down the stairs.

"The park is that way." Kagome turned back towards the mother who pointed to towards the park. She looked in the direction of the weird energy she was feeling and knew where the park was. Kagome nodded her head and set off into that direction. She couldn't draw the sword from her back so she carried it in her hand. Shuichi's bag was slung over her shoulder, leaving both her hands free.

She was terrified of the sword's power, and was scared to remove it from its scabbard. Instead it was slipped out enough that if she charged at a target the sword would be free. She could see her target playing with his brother on the play structure and watched as his form stiffened. His back was to her but he sensed her already. Slowly, he turned around to face her.

He took one look at her and at the sword in her hand and was about to tell his brother to hide, but Kagome shook her head. The younger sibling not knowing the situation became excited over seeing a real live priestess and ran towards Kagome.

Before Shuichi could grab his brother he was already too far out of reach. Kagome smiled at the child who had just launched himself at her leg. Kagome smiled down and patted him on the head. "You're a cutie."

"You a real priestess?"

Kagome lowered herself to his level. "Yup. I'm as real as I can get."

"Is that your weapon?" He asked looked in awe at the sword.

"It is now."

"It's so cool, can I touch it?"

Before Kagome could respond, Shuichi told his brother to hurry and collect his jacket from the park bench. "What are you doing here?" He seethed at her keeping his voice low so his brother couldn't hear.

"Taking a leisurely stroll through the park?" Kagome shot back. Both knew it was a bold faced lie. "Actually, you are to come with me."

"I will not go anywhere with you."

"That's not an option I'm afraid." Kagome responded making sure her body language wasn't scaring the kid running towards his jacket who turned around and waved. Kagome smiled and waved back.

"Oh, and if I refuse?" Shuichi's eyes slanted.

Kagome shrugged, "I'll kill your brother, and go back to your house and kill your mother and any other relatives I can find that will come to their funeral, all until you agree or Hakudoshi gets the shard; whichever comes first."

"You wouldn't." Shuichi called Kagome's bluff.

"You're possibly right, but when it comes to the welfare of my family and my destiny, I will not let anyone or anything come in my way. I've seen too many people die over the jewel and your family will be like the hundreds of innocent victims in its path. Because of me thousands of people are dead, so what's a few more added to the list?"

Shuichi couldn't say anything threatening in return, his brother was on his way back towards them. "Sorry to cut your play date short, but I require your brother's assistance at my temple."

"He's my _step_-brother." The boy emphasized. "Will he be gone long?"

"I guess it will all depend on your brother." Kagome looked from the youngest to the oldest.

"I hope he's gone for good."

Kagome ruffled his hair, "That's a mean thing to say. He is your brother, even if it's only a _step_-brother." The walk back to their home was filled with a thick tension. "Hurry on in; I'm sure your mother is worried. Tell her I'll take good care of your brother."

They watched the boy run inside the house. Once he opened the front door Kagome turned and walked towards the family shrine Shuichi in tow. "Did you tell them where we were going?"

"Mt. Kurama. Fitting isn't it?" Kagome turned and smirked at her newly acquired hostage. She handed him his bag, rotating her shoulders now there was less weight on them.

"My friends will come for me." Shuichi settled the new weight on his body.

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

Author's Note: yay an update! A real live update! Throw stuff at me **after** you submit a review and tell me how I'm going to die if I don't post the next chapter soon... People let me sleep! I wrote this at 2am listening to drunken Irish songs. As always we must thank the beta for reading and I'm assuming correcting this…. If not…oh well enjoy anyway! I was going to make this a two chapter thingy, but I figured you guys and gals already waited this long. 

Beta: is it mean of me to laugh at how idiotic this is? I mean, yes, more believable than the shenanigans in BL Academy, but so warped. Not that I can actually say anything without being a hypocrite. You know, I really liked this chapter. Kanna is hilarious because she's so blunt. And Kagome's whiny as ever. You know, Dori and I were talking about what kind of drunks we'd be. Apparently she's a happy/whiny drunk coughlikeKirahack I'm pretty sure I'd be violent and crude (like Renji, haha, good thing I'm a girl?). And I lost my train of thought… damn this headache. Anywhoo, targeting Kurama isn't a crime… I think O.o It's been awhile since I watched YYH, so maybe I don't like the same characters anymore? Then again, I went back and rewatched Kenshin and Trigun and liked the same characters OO;;

Beta's Public Note: When will you learn to use comma and conjunctions instead of semi-colons?

Author's End note: I will when word doesn't automatically do it for me. I'm leaving the other note up too cause that's just too funny, and now I know what you spent all of your time doing while I was getting ready for work.


	19. The Prisoner and the Jewel

**Chapter 19 -- The Prisoner and the Jewel**

_Note: this chapter has switched POV. This chapter will be from Kurama's pov. Enjoy._

_Note 2_: I know I feel that there's too many pronouns, don't have to tell me. I could either butcher it up and take another 3 months or let you have it now. I chose now, so love me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama stared at his kidnapper wondering what her plan was. He was almost sure that she wouldn't kill him, but he had second thoughts about the sword. He had seen how she fought with that sword at the front lines, and he was positive it would slice him in half if he attacked a few feet from her.

He preferred long-range attacks, as they were less likely to flaw his perfect skin. It wasn't that he was vain; he didn't like getting hurt. He somehow knew his family would not be harmed. The last time his family had been threatened…

He shook his head because that was a dark time in his past. Kurama took pride in his composure, so until the ordeal was over, he vowed to keep his cool no matter what.

The girl should be pleased that he was able to keep his word and didn't skin her alive for that underhanded and shrewd way of kidnapping him. He supposed that he wouldn't have gone if she had simply asked. Youko might have, but not him. So, he did give her credit.

Kurama silently watched her as she led him away from his house and towards his captivity. He could feel her energy, and it wasn't malicious or evil. He wanted to say it felt pure, but someone who could wield a sword that killed without mercy and could threaten his family couldn't be all that good.

He stayed mainly for the sole fact he wanted to solve the damn puzzle. If he wasn't attracted to riddles and games he wouldn't be in this mess. He could have killed her long ago and everything wouldn't have turned out like this.

She led him back to her shrine. They silently walked up the shrine steps. He was curious as to what he would find waiting for him at the top of the steps, and was prepared for everything, so that nothing could surprise him.

This felt oddly like a death march and it was his funeral. He knew deep down he wouldn't die today, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be wounded either. He was surprised when a young boy, about the age of his own brother, ran out from the house.

"Hey Kagome, I thought you were bringing home a demon?" The cheerful little boy gave Kurama a quick up and down with his eyes before returning them to his sister.

"Souta, this is the demon." Kagome stopped and introduced the two.

"So where are the ears?" Souta asked walking around Kurama like he was a piece of meat. "Or at least a tail…or even claws. My sister is human and she has sharp claws." Souta giggled and ran from his sister's fury.

"I'll get you for that one Souta!" Kagome shouted shaking her fist and shaking her head. She was a weird one; she was smiling the entire time she threatened her brother. "Now, I'm sorry about the accommodations, but you'll be staying in there." She pointed to a building.

Kurama could feel the wards radiating from the building. He knew, from the moment he sensed them, that this place would be his prison. Well, it was better than some reeking dungeon with a stench that would stick in his sensitive nose.

He walked into the large room.

It was spotless minus the fine amount of settled dust indicating stuff had been removed. "Wow, Mom brought a futon. That was sweet of her. I'll have to ask mom to bring you some supper, since you weren't able to eat before you came. I am sorry that it had to come to this."

He watched her as she picked up a few remaining plants. He eyed one and almost grabbed it out of her hands. "That's the red _asclepias bicuspis_! It's extinct! Where on earth did you get it? And that's the _hemigenia obtuse_!" Kurama felt the leaves and watched as they seemingly danced in between his fingers.

Kagome smiled. "I didn't know these guys had names. I should remove these guys since you are a plant user."

Kurama showed his hurt, loss and disappointment but he stood back and allowed her room to remove the plants. Most plants in this room were extinct. He had only read about them on the internet. Not even Youko had gotten the chance to harvest them or even see them.

"I'll leave them here under one condition." Kagome said staring at him trying to decide if this was a good idea or not. "You have to promise that you will look after them and will not use them as a weapon against me or my family."

It seemed like a fair enough deal. If the plants happened to attack on their own, then that was not apart of the clause. "Deal." He watched as Kagome set the pots back on the table and excused herself. His attention was still on the plants until he heard a voice at the door.

"You were faster than I expected and still standing." Kurama walked towards the front entrance to see what was going on. Kanna stood outside assessing the lack of damage on Kagome's body. "I thought you would have put up more of a fight for your freedom, fox."

Kurama snarled and reached out his hand to throttle the female demon. He hissed as his arm was shocked with energy. His eyes slanted as Kanna placed a seal by the door. He tried his best to stand, but the pain he was experiencing was overwhelming. It felt like his insides were trying to crawl their way out of his skin through his pores.

Kagome rushed inside and helped him to the floor. "Kanna, what did you do that for?" She screamed in confusion.

"That was the sealing scripture. It was needed so he can be contained. Otherwise,

he could walk out while you were sleeping and kill your family, making sure that he beat Hakudoshi to it." Kanna said looking straight through her. "His demon energy is sealed. He's not going anywhere. Have fun Kagome and make sure he's left alive long enough to get the shard." Kanna turned around and seemed to bleed into the shadows.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked looking at the color of his skin and watched the rise and fall of his chest. "Do you need to lay down for a bit?"

Kurama shook his head. "I'll be alright once the room stops spinning." He closed his eyes and tried to breathe without feeling the need to throw up. He was glad he didn't eat supper. At the rate he was feeling, he would have vomited the entire meal and it would have been wasted.

He felt Kagome's feather light strokes down his back and her soft soothing voice filled his ear. He had to admit that she was great at nursing someone back to health. He allowed himself the brief moment of respite before gathering his wits about him once more. He sat back and rubbed his temples before moving to his eyes.

"Thank you. I'm fine now."

He watched as Kagome stood and left. He couldn't sense anything outside of the room. It was like everything outside of the room was dead and gone. Not knowing was just enough to drive him insane. If it wasn't for the small windows placed in various directions, he could have assumed everyone and everything was dead.

Kagome came back a few moments later with a tray in hand. "I brought you some aspirin for your head and once you can eat, some supper." She set the tray on a side table and left again. He wondered how he would spend his time. Even he only had so much patience. He could sleep the time away, but then he felt like he wasted the day.

He took the pill, and the smell of the food was enough to make him eat. He half tasted it for poison and half for how hot it was. It wasn't poisoned and it wasn't too hot to eat. Actually, it was really good.

Kagome returned several minutes later with a few more pots of plants. She even had her family help her bring them. He was shocked at what he saw. Most of the plants were supposed to be long extinct. He knew now that he wouldn't be bored.

He could feel the sleeping demon inside of him perk up to one smell that caught his attention. "I was wondering if you could nurse this little guy back to health. No matter what I try, I just can't seem to get him to thrive like the rest." She handed the pot over to him.

He wanted to check to see if he was drooling or not. This was a rare plant only found in the demon world atop one of the most dangerous mountains. Youko had tried and failed to gather the plant once. It had almost cost him his life, but now it was here in front of him.

How did she have plants like these in her possession? He half listened to the boy's chatter, but he did catch the mother's end comment, "It's a shame he doesn't have ears."

He wanted to ask what was wrong with this family. He was a demon who could kill them and all they worried about was his lack of ears. He was afraid of what would happen if he told them that he did have ears. He took a moment before he realized that he would be better off if he kept his mouth shut.

He didn't know why Kagome didn't open her mouth. She knew what he looked like, yet she never disclosed the information to her family. He watched as the mother ushered the son out of the room. He wanted to laugh and shake his head at the boy's lunacy. Who in their right mind would want to hang out with the captured fox demon? Obviously this family, because they weren't afraid of him.

Why weren't they? He should be a threat to them. Instead he was like a member of the family, albeit one that couldn't leave his prison. He wondered what would happen if he killed them all right now. He could kill the mother and the boy before the girl even knew what happened. She was busy with her back turned to him.

She would learn to never turn her back to her enemy. He reached into his hair and pulled a single rose from his hair. He momentarily debated on where he should start. He wasted that split second and he almost jumped back at the force of power that soared from the sword.

Kurama watched as the power crawled up her arm like a lover's caress. He willed himself to move, but he was rooted to the spot and smell of purifying power was so overwhelming, it took the breath from his lungs. He was caught like a deer in headlights. Youko screamed at him to do something. It was what he would have loved to do, but he was also busy screaming at himself to move.

His eyes never left her sword. She walked up to him and held out her hand. The power that was radiating off of her seemed to jump onto his skin. It felt like he was being burnt by her power and probably was.

"Your weapon." Kagome demanded coldly.

"Kagome, dear, it's only a rose." Her mother chided behind her.

Kurama raised his head and looked into her eyes. Her normally clear blue eyes were now cloudy and swirling with pink. It was as if she wasn't trying to control her power. That was it; she was giving into it. She was losing the battle within herself because her family was in danger. Needing to defuse the situation, and fast, he quietly handed over the rose.

The crimson petals swelled and the flower burst in full bloom before exploding. It was only a rose but it was filled with demon energy and she had purified it with a single touch. He watched as she fought to regain control of herself now that the situation was under control.

"I just wanted to present a thank you present for your mother." Kurama lied through his teeth, trying to make himself look like the victim.

"That was so sweet of you dear, but I'm afraid that I should be the one to apologize to you for having to keep you locked up in here." She replied back. The relation between the mother and himself was restored. Actually, it seemed as if she had no idea her life was in danger.

He watched as she excused herself and took her son with him. "If you want to kill me that's fine, but don't bring my family into this mess."

"I'm just repaying the favor," Kurama smirked.

"My hands are already stained in blood, both human and demon. I'm sure spilling the blood of one or even fifty more would do nothing to wash away my sin." Kagome sighed and sheathed the sword and placed it back on her back.

"How do you sleep at night knowing that?"

"On a soft bed under warm blankets. I can't change the past but I can change the future. That's all I need to know to keep me going."

"Why is the jewel so important to you?"

"Because it's my curse and my destiny. It came from me, so I have to put back the pieces together. I don't have a choice in the matter. Now, I will leave you for the evening. I'm sure you can entertain yourself for the rest of the night." Kagome turned and left.

Kurama watched her from a tiny window, wondering about what she had said. It was such a heavy burden if she really had to protect the jewel with her life. There was scripture that spoke of one female that lived to protect the jewel, but she was betrayed in the end. That was her problem; she had trusted someone in the first place. It was easier to not trust than to be scorned in the end. Either way, it was a sad existence and, it seemed like Kagome was reliving it.

He watched on as Kagome stared up at the moon. She suddenly looked so old, almost as if the stories were true, that she did live for five hundred years. He knew right then that

she had seen much more than she ever should have.

He watched on as her grandfather called her name and the aged look on her face vanished. She was the young teenager she was supposed to be again.

He brought the demon plant over to the futon Kagome had prepared for him. The reason why the plant didn't thrive was because it lived off demon energy. The small plant sucked up his power. It wasn't enough to drain him; after all, it was still a seedling.

'So what do you make of all this?'

.:_I think she should have purified you_.:.

'What, why?' Kurama curled up his lip to the sadistic fox in his mind.

.:_You were going to kill her mother and brother. That would have made you lose respect points_.:. Youko simply stated as he crossed his arms.

'She did threaten to kill _my_ family…'

.:_But at least she looks cute when she does it_.:.

Kurama rolled his eyes, 'You know looks mean nothing to me.'

Youko growled, .:_And that's the reason why you'll never get laid! You need a haircut, and you could use a facial, oh and that reminds me! Lay off the Pocky, it's causing you to break out_.:.

'You know I don't care about looks; I'm more concerned with power.' Kurama restated.

.:_Great, fine, whatever. This girl has power and you're obviously interested or you would have killed her for the killing your family comment… So now make yourself look better so I'm happy. Then everyone will be happy_.:.

'No.'

.:_No? Why not? This is supposed to make everyone happy, and I deserve to be happy too_.:.

'Youko you don't really care about anything so long as your immediate needs are met. Besides, I'm more concerned about how long I'll have to be here than getting a haircut. The last time I got it cut the hairdresser was making love to my hair and it took four hours for a trim.'

.:_Yeah, I remember, but at least he was cute_.:.

Kurama shook his head and placed the plant to the side of the futon. He got up and walked to the door. Everyone was probably sleeping or getting ready to retire for the night. He decided to take this moment of opportunity to try to escape. He was a master thief after all. There wasn't a cage that could keep him in.

He walked to the door. There was a soft hum as the scrolls did their work, but he felt like he could simply walk right past. He snorted to himself. "And she's supposed to be a priestess."

A quarter of his body was through the door when Youko started to scream in his mind. The wave of nausea washed over him again. This time it was stronger. He remembered what that pale, girl demon had said. It sealed the demon inside. It meant that if he was human he could escape, but because Youko was part of him, he couldn't leave.

He did give them credit, but there was more than one way to escape. He stumbled along, using objects as leaning posts until he stopped seeing double. He slid open a window and stuck his arm out. Again Youko was screaming in his mind. He could see Youko huddled so far in the back holding his forearm as if he was the one that stuck his arm out and got purified.

That meant that he couldn't use windows or doors to escape. That was fine with him; it meant that he had more of a challenge presented for him. There was no thrill in trying to escape if there was a huge sign saying exit on it.

He took another rose from his hair and produced a whip when he caught sight of an old ladder that probably led to the roof. Half thinking that it would be rotten and if he pulled too hard then the building would come crashing down on his head, he tugged ever so gently at the wooden staircase.

The resulting crash would definitely defeat the purpose of escaping without anyone finding out.

He took a few steps up the old steps before he was thrown across the room and landed on his backside.

.:_So I'm not the only one to get injured in this. Do it again!_:.

"What the hell was that?" Kurama asked rubbing his bottom and going to inspect the force that threw him back.

Kurama peered up the stairs. He saw a Shinto statue pointed straight at him. He frowned. It was a strong demon repellant. By the looks of the dust that was caked on it and on the stairs he figured that no one had used the stairs in a while. There was no other way out.

He half frowned before he used his whip on the wall in frustration. He watched as the scrolls absorbed his power. He stood still waiting and watching to see if the power was reflected back at him. When nothing happened he walked over to the wall to inspect the damage.

There wasn't even a mark indicating what he had done.

Lips were pierced in a stern frown, he reached out and flicked the scroll. It fluttered to the ground. He tried another scroll and the same thing happened. He figured there had to be some trick to the scrolls.

His way out was soon at hand. He flicked about half of the scrolls off the wall when he felt a pulse and was almost brought to his knees. Youko's howling filled his mind. Kurama took some comfort in knowing he wasn't worse off and fell to his knees unable to keep upright.

He tried crawling back to the futon but the room was spinning so fast there was no telling which direction it lay in. Unable to think or breathe properly, he tried to tell his brain to calm down. He could feel supper trying to make its way back out. He remembered thinking that passing out was probably the best thing that could happen.

He awoke feeling like he had been overmedicated and was coming out of the foggy state. Kurama coughed to clear his throat and realized that he was laying down on the futon. He had no recollection after falling to the ground. He frowned as he realized that he had been changed.

He hated having no memory. It was one of the reasons he refused to allow alcohol to pass his lips. There were no pieces of paper littering the floor. He half wondered if it had all been a horrible dream, but when he looked behind him the stairs were still pulled down and the statue was staring at him.

That's when he realized it had been real. He spotted a wet stain on the wood floor and realized that he did lose his supper. He stood and felt sick like he had gone on a drinking binge and spent most of the night hugging the toilet. At least then it could have been called a self-inflicted wound.

Well this was too, just not as fun and it was much cheaper. He hissed as the door opened and Kagome brought in a tray with food. He wasn't sure if the smell made his stomach growl or churn. Either way he needed to eat it.

"Seems like you had a rough night." Kagome entered and took a seat on the edge of the futon. "I brought you some food since you have nothing left in your system."

"You're not going to laugh and mock me because I tried to escape?" Kurama asked while he opened the small porcelain container to get to the oatmeal.

Kagome shrugged, "I would have tried to escape too. Personally, I would have stopped when I started to feel sick. Then again, I know I'm going to release you the moment I get the shard. So, that means you either have no faith in me or in your friends. If you have no faith in anyone, then that leads to a sad existence."

"Why do you have so much faith in people?" Kurama asked after he had swallowed his mouthful of food.

"I've seen what happens when you don't trust anyone. It leads to a sad and meek existence. I still feel sorry for Kikyo, even after she stole my soul and tried to kill me. She couldn't let go and trust again. Betrayal is hard, but not trusting anyone is harder."

"Do you trust me?" Kurama asked as a test. He could feel Youko straining forward to listen to her answer.

"Of course I do. If I didn't I wouldn't have cleaned you up and I probably would have killed you the moment you were passed out. Although it would have been cowardly..." Kagome tapped her forefinger on her lip thinking for a few more seconds. "Oh and before I forget, I brought the scissors and brush Youko asked for."

Kurama choked on his spoonful of oatmeal. 'Come again?"

"I would have thought he would have mentioned it to you. I don't know how your relationship works…But while you were passed out I helped Youko heal his injuries. His forearm was badly purified."

"How did he get released?" Kurama demanded as he set down the spoon.

"I don't know. I was dragging you to the futon and then I was changing your shirt and cleaning the puke off of you, he came out."

"What did he say?"

"He was a complete gentleman." Kagome reassured him, while Kurama looked baffled. Youko…a gentleman?

.:_Hey, I was good!_.:.

Kagome gave him a weird look before continuing. "I patched up his arm and he asked for the favor." She said holding the requested items.

Kurama slanted his eyes, "And that's it?"

Kagome blushed and Kurama knew something more was up. "Tell me." He demanded. He had a feeling he didn't want to know.

"He asked me to bear his children." Kagome chuckled at the memory.

"I'm so sorry about that." Kurama hurried feeling a tad mortified. He wanted to crawl into a hole and kill Youko. He was snapped out of his mortification when he realized Kagome was howling in laughter. "What's so funny?"

"I told him he had better think of a better pick up line than that. I had a much cuter sex fiend ask me that question. Then Youko tried," Kagome was laughing so hard she needed a moment to catch her breath, "but after that it didn't work. I think I insulted him. But the expression on his face when I said no." Kagome wiped away the tears. "So I'll trim your hair as an apology for laughing at him."

Kurama was rendered speechless. He sat there in a state of confusion. In his state, Kagome had moved to his backside and started to brush his hair getting the knots out of it. Usually he did a surface brushing discarding the knots underneath.

'How did you get free?' He demanded to the fox.

.:_Dunno, just took liberties since the opportunity presented itself_.:.

'How many times has that happened before?'

.:_None. Otherwise I would have been laid by now._:.

Kurama rolled his eyes. Kagome was gently running the brush through his hair. It actually felt nice considering the turmoil his body went through last night. He closed his eyes and relaxed while she did her job.

He cringed when he heard the sound of scissors chopping hair. He prayed that she would not give him a bob cut. It was only hair, but it was his hair.

.:_Enjoy it while you can_.:. Youko purred.

'I'll get you for that one.'

.:_You needed a hair cut. I knew I should have asked for the facial too_.:.

'Didn't you do enough damage already?'

"Done." Kagome said as she put down the scissors and picked up the brush again.

Kurama didn't hear her; he was too busy feeling relaxed. His eyes were closed. He never knew something so simple could be so indulging. He didn't realize that something was wrong until he felt Kagome playing with ears atop his head. He tried to allow the feeling to linger, but the moment reality hit him, it was lost.

"What was that?" Kurama asked as he spun around to face her.

Kagome's eyes were wide open. "It's your demon, you should know. All I know is that I was brushing your hair and ears appeared. Sorry, but it's been a while since I had the feel of soft fur under my fingers."

.:_And it's your fault she stopped too. I was enjoying that. I want to know how she got that good_:.

"Kagome, I'd hate to interrupt, but Hojo's on the phone for you." Kagome's mother waved around the cordless phone as she poked her head inside.

Kagome stood and hurried to the phone. "Hello? Hojo? Yes I'm free, why what's up? A movie? Sounds great. I'll see you at two then. Bye." Kagome pressed the end button and handed it back to her mother.

"So you're going on a date?" Kagome's mother asked looking excited.

"Yeah, he wants to take me to a movie and then dinner."

"What about the prisoner here?" Kurama asked not knowing what to make of the situation.

"You'll be gone by then."

Kurama raised his eyebrow in speculation, "And where will I be?"

"Dunno, probably at home fighting with your brother." Kagome shrugged not knowing the answer but supplied one anyway.

"What about the shard?"

"It entered this world this morning. They should be here soon. So I'm going to leave you because I need to get dressed for my date." Kagome sauntered out of the room. Kagome's mother was not far behind telling her what she should wear and how she should do her hair.

.:_I feel gypped. She gets a call and forgets about us. I thought this jewel was supposed to be important?_:.

'The jewel is important.'

.:_What would happen if she didn't collect the last fragment?_:. Youko asked wanting to know the worst-case scenario.

'I assume that the world would be over. That jewel is supposed to grant the user a great power. Imagine what would happen if Hakudoshi got his hands on it. Her threat on my family is small peanuts compared to the damage he could cause. I mean we are talking about demons that've waited five hundred years to finish their business.'

.:_We'll get to watch right?_:.

'Is that all you want to do? I didn't think you were that laid back. I would have assumed you wanted in on the action.'

.:_Only if the opponent is worth fighting_.:.

Kurama rolled his eyes and went to clean up his bedding. If Kagome was right then that means she placed her faith in his friends. She was too trusting. One day she would be scorned and burnt by that trust. He knew it would be a sad day when that happened.

Kagome returned an hour later dressed in a pretty blue dress and a sweater wrapped around her waist accentuating her indented waistline. Kagome stood at the doorway and suddenly looked towards the stairs. "They're here."

Kurama stood and walked towards the door. He couldn't sense anything. He didn't want to say anything about it though; it made him look weak. Kagome took the sword off her back and held it in her hand.

"I thought you trusted my friends?"

"Insurance." Kagome turned towards him and flashed him a smile.

Kurama watched as he saw shadows approached the top of the stairs. He waved to everyone as they came running up. "Good to see you're still alive." Yusuke shouted as he approached the sanctuary.

"Why wouldn't I be alive?" Kurama teased.

"The shard?" Kagome asked and held her hand out. Koenma reached into his pocket and pulled out the shard. Kagome paid no attention to him as she approached Yusuke and stood in front of him. "The shard."

"What makes you think I have it?" Yusuke crossed his arms.

Kagome reached out and touched his breast pocket. "Would you take it out for me or do you need the cheap thrill?"

Yusuke's nostrils flared and Kuwabara and Kurama both laughed openly. "Fine, I'll get it." Yusuke pulled out the single shard and placed it in her hands.

"You know I should have killed you for trying to double cross me." Kagome stated as she rolled the remaining shard in between her fingers. Any residual miasma was purified. She held it up to the sun and felt the weight roll off her shoulders.

Kurama watched as Hiei drew his sword and stood behind Kagome with the tip pointed at her neck. Kagome didn't even flinch. Instead she turned around and faced him. "Who would you place your money on Kurama?" She called out disregarding the sword inches from her. "Do you think Hiei would kill me before Kanna stole his soul again, or is Kanna's mirror faster? Personally my money's on Kanna." Everyone watched as Kanna emerged from the shadows of the large tree.

"It's a fight I personally do not want to see." Kurama said the only thing that wouldn't start a blood bath. Right now he was more concerned about being able to get out of the sanctuary alive.

Kagome walked away from Hiei and touched the sealing scroll Kanna had placed on his prison cell. Kurama could finally hear the sounds of life coming from outside again. Timidly, he took one step waiting to see if Youko would start screaming. When he didn't Kurama walked outside once more a free man.

"What are you going to do with the shard?" Kurama asked Kagome.

"Watch." Kagome placed the single shard onto the small slit missing from the top of her sword. They watched as the shard fused with the rest of the jewel. The jewel was now complete.

"That's it?" Yusuke sounded disappointed.

"What did you expect?" Kagome raised her eyebrow at Yusuke's remark.

"Some flashy light show, some sort of genie to appear and grant us wishes, something other than that. That was boring…Isn't this supposed to be some big thing?"

Kagome shrugged and placed the sword back on her back. "I hope we did the right thing." Koenma mumbled as he turned and walked away. "I would hate to see what happened if this got into the wrong hands."

"That's my responsibility to bear now." Kagome traced her fingers over the completed ball sitting atop her hilt.

"Let's go home." Kurama suggested to his comrades. They started to walk away. He stopped momentarily as he watched a male figure walk up the steps. He heard Youko growl in the back of his mind. He disregarded the fox's sound. The boy was human. The boy was no threat.

"Kagome!" He shouted in excitement. "Are you ready for our date?"

Kagome smiled and answered him. She motioned for him to wait a moment as she ran inside her sanctuary. She emerged a moment later with the demon plant. "Kurama wait a moment." She called out causing everyone to stop their descent on the shrine steps.

Kagome ran over and held out the demon plant towards him. "Will you take this little guy since he seems to thrive in your care?"

Kurama was shocked at the present she was giving him but gladly received the gift. "Thank you."

"Isn't that…?" Hiei's voice was slightly shocked indicating he knew about the plant.

Kurama nodded his head.

Kagome leaned forward and kissed him briefly on the cheek. "Sorry about everything." She whispered in his ear before running back up the stairs to meet with her boyfriend.

The group descended the stairs. Kurama couldn't place his finger on it, but part of him didn't want to leave just yet and he didn't know why. He felt a ball in the pit of his stomach. He knew something big was coming, he just didn't know what.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMFG it's done. So E you are right, it's been like 6 months since the update dodges thrown items But I did like 3 chapters in one…so they should be happy right? dies laughing and this is like 6 months worth of betaing too right? Date with Hojo squeeing this is the beginning of the end…must find past notes for end of chapters (there's only like 4 chapters left give or take 5)

Beta's note:

First off, I would like to address Shabopo: Fyyrrose thought I had forgotten about you're comment, but I haven't. Why in god's name would you even want to take a lvl 300 English course I guess I have that lovely lecture coming next semester, blegh. Aside from that, I have NO PROBLEM with semi-colons (I'm a period fan personally), but you simply can't trust Word (especially older versions) to punctuate correctly. Besides, I just point out things Fyyrrose overuses (before she had rampant run-ons and this time it's prolific pronouns), otherwise how would she know? Personally, I think commas are my weak point, not hers Anyway, thanks for the 300 lvl cheery thought…

I'd like to thank the ratties for making this particular project take an hour long than it should have. Thank you Medli, Nova, Tiz, Boogey, and Fara, I appreciate you biting my toes and stepping on the keys to do things I wish I knew how to do!

**AN2:** Thanks again E for betaing. I know too many pronouns, but this time you didn't scorn me about semi-colons. One day I'll put all your advice together and there won't be a problem—of course not till this story is over. I am a review junky so fill my need.


	20. I'm sorry

**Chapter 20 – I'm sorry**

Finally, a tiny bit of normalcy was back in her life. For the next few hours she would simply be Kagome Higurashi, and she would be a normal teenager on a normal date with a nice, normal guy.

They walked down the street side by side. He did try to grab hold of her hand a few times, however, she was oblivious to his advancements. They stopped by the theater and sat together watching the newest drama comedy. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed so freely.

The date was followed by a bite to eat at the local Wacdonalds. This date was utterly boring, but Kagome loved every moment. After everything that has happened, she liked this boring, uneventful date—even the food was bland. There were no demons, no interruptions, and no end of the world. It was a breath of fresh air.

Here, now, she wasn't a demon slayer. She wasn't a reincarnation of some powerful priestess from 500 years ago, she was Kagome…the normal high school girl forced to live a life she never asked for. Hojo was a nice guy. He didn't demand answers, and he didn't ask questions.

Kagome felt like she was cheating him, but for this one day she wanted to pretend she was just a normal girl who did normal things. It was hard pretending to be normal when there was a large sword strapped to her back.

Her hair hid the hilt and part of the sword's length. The sweater that was tied around her waist concealed the rest. She was glad that she had walked around the feudal era with a bow and quiver of arrows on her back. She didn't feel awkward wearing a weapon out in public. The sword felt like a security blanket over her dreamy, but boring date.

Hojo talked for most of the time, and she found herself smiling and laughing and living it up. She didn't know what would happen now that Hakudoshi couldn't have the jewel, but none of that mattered at the moment. All that mattered was that she was on a normal date with a boy who was interested in only her…and no hidden motives behind his actions.

This was her moment to leave her duty behind. Hojo was a sweet guy. He was boring and dull and so pitifully human. Kagome watched as he talked about his family. She didn't register what he was saying; instead, she was locking away this moment so that she could come back to it later. She didn't know how long this moment could last. She wished it would go on forever. She knew better; she knew that everything must come to an end sooner or later.

It seemed as if every moment was precious, and she didn't want to waste a single second. She excused herself for the table and slipped into the washroom. She stood before the mirror and took in her reflection. There was a strange smile plastered to her face. She realized that it wasn't plastered—it wasn't a fake expression. It was a real smile. She was so happy she almost didn't recognize the person standing before her.

It had been so long since she had felt like she was a princess; and after all she had been through, she decided she deserved it. That and much more.

Quickly, she ran her fingers through her hair and blew herself a kiss in the mirror before returning to her date. The word 'date' sent shivers down her spine. They were foreign words come to life. Kagome watched as a few girls eyed him, but he was oblivious. It was sweet how he only had eyes for her. Kagome could get used to feeling and being treated like she was a princess. It made her feel special, and it was about time someone else beside her mom thought so too.

"Are you ready to leave?" Hojo asked Kagome as she slid back into her seat.

"Yeah, I guess so." Hojo wouldn't let Kagome bring her tray to the disposal bin. He was being a sweet gentleman, and Kagome allowed herself to be spoiled.

"Kagome, I've been meaning to ask you…¨ Hojo started once they were out of the building and down one of the less busy streets. Kagome turned and cocked her head to the side waiting for his question. She partially knew what he wanted to know, but she silently waited for him to ask. "Why are you carrying a sword?"

She smiled softly and continued to walk. "It's a long story. Let's go somewhere a little more secluded and I'll tell you all about it."

Kagome didn't think it was possible for Hojo to have a bad thought. She knew she would have been screaming, 'there's no way in hell I'm going to be going anywhere secluded with you when you have a sharp pointy thing that could kill me on your back.' Instead he nodded and they continued to walk. She was lucky to have landed such a guy.

She followed him down to the riverbank and ever the gentleman; he waited for her to sit before he, himself, took a seat beside her. "I have to tell you before I begin Hojo, that I really enjoyed myself today. I thank you for all you've done. I've done nothing but take your kindness, so I'm sorry." She hung her head low.

"Kagome," Hojo gently lifted her face so he could stare directly into her eyes. "It sounds like you are going to die…is anything the matter? Has the TB flared up again? Did you eat bad beef again and got worms? I know it's been a while since you were last sick, and—"

"Hojo."

"Think I pushed you too much too fast, I just wanted to—"

"Hojo."

"Spend time with you because I care deeply about you. I lov—"

"Hojo!" Kagome finally broke his train of thought. "I'm not sick and I'm not dying." She wouldn't be the one dead. Tuberculosis was one thing, but nasty tape worms! That was the first time she heard that one. Couldn't her grandfather say anything normal like the flu or staying with relatives?

"I'm so glad. I was worried I did too much with you in your stat—"

"I've never been sick. Everything my Grandfather has told you over the years have been a lie." Kagome's heart fell as she faced the years of her 'illnesses' come to a head. The betrayal on Hojo's face was all she needed to see to know. "I didn't do it on purpose. If you come to hate me, I would understand. I really would. I wouldn't hold it against you. I would hate me too."

"Tell me why."

She gave a sad sigh and hugged her knees. Her hands were shaking, and she would have liked nothing more than to puke up the contents of her bland meal. She took a deep breath and willed the butterflies to die down. She started from the very beginning. The well, the demons, the jewel, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Shippo, Naraku, Kouga's death, the sword—she left nothing out.

She didn't cover anything up or make it look pretty as she would have done if she were at home. Hojo received the ugly truth. Her hands were stained with the blood of all the innocent lives that were lost because of her and her jewel.

Kagome knew her story was a long tale but she didn't realize that the sun was already starting to make its descent for the day. She was finally able to look over to Hojo. She couldn't tell what he was thinking because he was simply staring off into the river.

It was a lot to digest, but he wanted to know, and she didn't want to keep lying to him anymore. "I know you must hate me now for all that I've done. I can't go back and change what I've done. I'm sorry." Her voice came out in a whispered tone.

Telling her story again became a little less painful each time, but she was still sad because all those days were gone. They had both the good and the bad. They were days she would never get back or could say, "Hey Inuyasha, remember when…" while he was protecting her while she took an extra long soak in the hot spring with Sango and Shippo.

Kagome stood. By Hojo not saying a word, he had spoken volumes. He was disgusted with her. She couldn't blame him. Murder was murder—be demon or human. It was all on her hands. "I'm sorry." She whispered again and turned to leave.

A hand on the hem of her dress stopped her. She was pulled back down to the grass. "I never knew how much you suffered. I should be the one to say I'm sorry." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I wish you could have told me. I wished I was there for you more. I wish I could have been the one you held in your heart."

Kagome couldn't hold in the tears anymore. This was unconditional love. This was what she wanted Inuyasha to give to only her. It felt nice to be embraced in arms that accepted her for her true self. "Thank you."

Hojo pulled back and reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed dry her eyes. "Thank you trusting me enough to tell me everything."

Kagome just smiled in return. It felt like life was finally getting back on track. She cleared her throat. All that talking left her parched. Hojo noticed right away and offered to buy her a something to drink from a vending machine just down the street.

She watched as he walked off. He was gone no more than a full minute when she heard his startled scream. She got up and ran towards him. A million different scenarios flashed through her mind. She hoped he was simply startled by a stray cat. Everything was finally starting to come together. Her life was finally going the way she wanted it to, and she wasn't going to let anyone take that away from her.

She felt his presence, and she willed her legs to move faster. She begged and prayed that her feeling was wrong. She turned the corner and saw that her gut feeling was dead on. "We meet again Kagome."

"Hakudoshi!" She couldn't help how the venomous word rolled off her tongue. "Hojo are you alright?" She called out to him, his body lying on the concrete ground.

"You know, your little trick was pretty mean. That jewel is mine and you stole it from me. Return the jewel to me if you want this boy's life to be spared." Hakudoshi's sickle hovered over Hojo's jugular.

"Let him go. He's not a part of this Hakudoshi!" Kagome watched on as Hojo started to move. He wasn't dead, which was a very good sign. Right now she wanted Hojo as far away from Hakudoshi as possible.

"Everyone that has come into contact with you is part of this. He is merely the first stepping stone. You have taken what should be mine…so I will take everything that belongs to you." Hakudoshi licked his lips slowly like the predator he was in front of his prey.

"I'll give you the jewel; just leave him alone." Everything screamed inside her that she shouldn't, but she couldn't just leave Hojo like that.

"Kagome, don't!¡¨ Hojo managed to shout before Hakudoshi kicked him in the side causing Hojo to cough up blood.

"Shut up, maggot." Hakudoshi sneered. "You should be lucky I don't eat your soul as a snack."

Kagome shook in fear. "I told you I would give you the jewel. Let him go! Why are you doing this? Naraku is dead. You're free to do whatever you want."

"I know," Hakudoshi gave her a sadistic smirk. "Why do you think I'm doing this? I'm going to take the jewel from you and kill everyone you hold dear. Don't worry, I'll leave you alive long enough to see you suffer. My plans are already in place."

"Plans what plans?" She demanded.

"It's my parting gift to the spirit realm. Do you seriously think that after five hundred years of waiting and planning I would just let everyone walk off happily into the sunset and allow my personal ambitions to get trampled on? I only hope they appreciate the hard work I've done. I mean, what I did is no easy task."

"Stop this! This is madness. I just want some peace."

"Kagome, you don't know what peace is. Where ever you go, there's only chaos. Do you know why? It's all your fault. You bring destruction and madness where ever you go. I listened to your tale to your play-toy here, and you are right about one thing. Blood _is_ on your hands."

"Don't listen to him Kagome," Hojo shouted. "Nothing is your fault. You've only done what you should have!"

"Shut up." Hakudoshi growled and placed his sickle closer to his throat drawing a thin line of crimson.

"I know, now let him go, and I'll make it up to you." Kagome begged and pleaded. "For God's sake, just let him go, please." Kagome begged some more and took the sword off her back. "You can have the jewel, if you just let him go."

Hakudoshi smiled and released the boy. He started to walk over to Kagome. Hojo stood and ran towards Hakudoshi. "Don't do it Kagome." Hojo's voice rang out loud and clear.

Kagome gave him a sad smile and held out the sword. He would be saved. She wanted to at least save one person she cared about. It was the least she could do to make amends. Everything that happened next seemed to move in slow motion and she wished it was nothing but a horrible, horrible dream.

She knew this was a reflexive action on Hakudoshi's part…Hojo reached out and grabbed Hakudoshi's white kimono. "I'm sor—" Hojo looked at Kagome with sad and knowing smile on his face.

Hakudoshi turned and sliced off his head in one clean sweep.

Kagome watched as Hojo's head rolled away from his body. Her mind went blank. She grabbed the hilt of her sword and gave into its power as it flared up her arm. No longer caring about controlling the sword, she allowed the sword to take over her.

She couldn't protect another person precious to her. She failed again. Because of her, another person close to her was dead, and she couldn't do anything about it. A single tear managed to escape and run down her cheek.

"I'm sorry everyone." She whispered before she fell into herself and allowed the sword's power to consume her.

* * *

AN: I think that was a nice place to end it. (Claps wildly) And now the fun begins. I know… I'm bloody evil, and I LOVE IT. Remember to review. I should work on the next chapter, but I need your long and insane reviews to spark my creativity. Oh and Welcome back from ND E!!

Beta: (scowls) That's not the kind of welcome I was wanting, **honey**. And now your reviewers are going to flay me alive (probably after you finish the story) for taking half a week to beta this. Gee, thanks. And killing Hojo is not very friendly…yeah, that's my current catchphrase.

Author's retort to the beta: Who didn't want Hojo to die? (snorts)…

Depending on the reviews, the next chapter might be out next week—it's up to you reviewers.


	21. Mirrored Time

Chapter 21 -- Mirrored Time

_NOTE: This story is told from Kanna's POV. Most likely the rest of the story will be told from her prospective. _

* * *

She was lucky she got to the demon before he made his move. She knew both Hakudoshi and the demon were watching the date. She wouldn't let anyone stop what needed to happen. Having this demon interfere was not part of her plan. The easiest way to distract him was to engage him directly. It worked like a charm. She disregarded the subconscious snarls coming from deep within the demon beside her. 

She didn't have to look in the mirror to know that the second the human boy left Kagome's side his death was rapidly approaching. Her companion was about to make his move to intervene when she grabbed hold of his shirt and she shook her head.

He was a good and loyal pet. Someone had trained him well. He stayed beside her and continued to watch as it was getting good.

Kanna watched on as Kagome lost herself to the power of the sword. The Kagome everyone once knew was now trapped in the sword. She vaguely wondered if Kagome would ever come back. Then again, it was no longer her problem.

"Shouldn't you go and help her?"

Kanna stopped looking in her mirror long enough to stare blankly at her companion. "You should know better."

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you? Is that why you stopped me from going down there? I thought she was your friend!"

Kanna raised a single, slim eyebrow in his direction. "She was never my friend. She was a means to an end, and she was the only way possible to destroy my brother. She is probably the only one alive that could kill him."

"There are many people that possess far more power then she does. I'm sure one of them could have done the trick."

"There you are wrong. She is no longer what she used to be. Can't you feel that terrible spike of power? That's what she's now become." Kanna looked back into her mirror. "Had you stopped her you might have saved the human, but the jewel would have been his." The albino watched as So'unga took control of the priestess. "This is the lesser of two evils. Besides, he was only human. All humans die eventually." The demon beside her snarled at her comment, but she disregarded it.

Her brother never stood a chance once the sword took full control. The surrounding area was filled with purifying power. Kanna needed to hold the mirror away from her. She could feel its effect even from her safe position.

"What did she do?" He asked bewildered at the flare of power so strong it felt like it would suffocate if it got into the lungs.

"Kagome did nothing. It's all the sword's power." She didn't look up from her mirror as she answered his question. She wasn't about to miss one second of her brother's demise.

"What is that sword? Was it always that powerful?"

"So'unga was the sword of Hell. It was never meant to be held by humans or demons. Kagome sacrificed everything to hold that sword. There's only one person that could truly wield the sword, and he passed it to her, making it now the sword of Justice."

"Why hasn't she used it before? I mean if it's this powerful, she could have saved her friends. She could have saved the human, not that I mind he's dead, it just means less competition."

Kanna rolled her eyes, "I don't think you understand the deal she made. She is now part of the sword. The moment she offered her blood, her fate was sealed."

"Why would she do something stupid like that? Didn't she know that this would come back to haunt her?" He shook his head at the lunacy of a deal she made. It was worse than making a deal with the devil. The devil was child's play compared to this thing.

"If your friends and family were slaughtered and you were offered the means to seek retribution, would you take it, no matter the cost?"

"Of course."

"Then don't judge her. That's exactly what she's done." Kanna stopped talking and watched the fight in the mirror. This was what she had been waiting for; she wasn't about to miss it over some meaningless conversation.

It was a slow torture for Hakudoshi, writhing in agony like the dirty bug he was. She was surprised that he wasn't killed by the first wave. But then again, that is how cockroaches were.

The pair watched on, in the mirror, as Kagome delivered the final blow. Hakudoshi was purified from the inside out. It must have been excruciating, or at least that's what Kanna hoped. He deserved nothing more than the most slow and painful death imaginable. Then again, that was too nice for someone that killed her beloved.

"So what happens now? It's all over right?"

"Hardly. Like Hakudoshi said, it's only the first stepping stone. Only, he had planned to be alive."

"Should we go check on Kagome and see if she's injured?" Kurama was caught between staring in the mirror and over towards the direction Kagome was situated.

"You just want to cop-a-feel. You can go down there and fuck her for all I care. I don't care what a perverted demon like you does. But…" Kanna stopped him in his tracks with her tone of voice. "If you leave now, you'll miss the rest of the action." Her tone took a more mischievous feel.

"What action?" Kurama asked, his eyes slanted in suspicion.

"Can't you feel the demons?"

"What demons?" He asked trying to feel the surrounding area for demonic presence and failed.

"The barrier is breaking. Hakudoshi made a nice little tear in it and his pet is ripping it apart. It's his present to you guys and King Enma. Soon the barrier between this world and the demon world will no longer exist."

"How long?"

"How long what? How long have I known that the barrier was going to be breached? Or how long until this world is plunged into eternal darkness?" Kanna asked staring into the mirror.

"Both." Kurama demanded.

"His pet has been in existence for almost five hundred years waiting for this moment. The moment Hakudoshi realized the jewel was whole, and no longer his, he unleashed it. You have a few hours at most before it crosses over. So what's your choice, Fox? Save your friends or give the priestess one last good romp in the street before everyone and everything dies?"

"How could you not have informed us about this?"

"I'm not your dog. You should be grateful I even told you this much. You should run back and report to your master; or are you going to let your true master take control?" She asked not staring directly at him, but giving him a quick glance over so her statement was crystal clear.

Kurama growled at Kanna's insinuation. "You are a cold and heartless bitch."

She simply shrugged her shoulders, "I do not feel temperature, I have no heart, but I am not of the dog lineage. However, most of what you said is correct. I was made from nothing, therefore I am nothing."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Hakudoshi needed to die. I am officially free from all ties that bind me to this world. I wish you luck, or whatever it is that you demons pray to. I don't think we will ever meet again."

"If we do, you won't be alive very long."

"I was never alive to begin with." Kanna stated before she turned and disappeared in the shadows. She continued to watch everything in her mirror as she had for the past five hundred years. The fox had not run to Kagome, he had taken off in search of his friends. He was a loyal mutt.

She made her way towards the priestess. "Kagome." Her voice was monotone and soft.

She watched as the priestess held what was left of her date in her arms. "Can I save him? There's a way to save him right?" She asked Kanna like she held all the answers.

Kanna wasn't one for beating around the bush. "He is dead."

"Then can you take my soul?" The pleading sound of her voice cracked between sobs.

Kanna looked at the priestess. Kagome's eyes were white and red tears flowed down her cheeks. "I can not do that."

"Why not?" Kagome screamed in outrage.

Kanna was hesitant to take a step back. She wasn't ready to die just yet. "Hakudoshi cracked my mirror and only Naraku can repair it. Since you killed him, I have no means to repair it."

"Then back there at the temple… Hiei could have killed me?" The realization of her demise loomed over her.

"Yes."

"He should have." Kagome placed a kiss on what was left of Hojo's face and placed his head next to his body. "Then he might still be alive."

"No. You were meant to kill Hakudoshi. Now you are given a chance to make up for everything and embrace your destiny." Kanna stared blankly at her. "More demons are coming."

"I don't care! Let them come!" She ground out, making her voice hoarse.

"So they can kill your family? So you can sit around and watch and do nothing again? If that's how you feel then you should kill yourself now and be done with it."

"Maybe I should!"

Kanna stared at her for a few moments before saying, "If you do nothing now, then your friends' death and the death of this human would all have been for nothing. Not even the former priestess, Kikyo, was that selfish." Kanna silently smirked. She knew she was poking an old wound.

She didn't wait for a response before taking to the shadows, to a more secure location. All she could do now was watch on as the series of events unfolded before her eyes. She wondered who would be the victor in this upcoming battle. It didn't matter to her who won; frankly she didn't care.

She was free and that's all that mattered.

* * *

AN: I love writing Kanna!! Nothing much happened, just loose ends tied up. Wow, I can't believe that after two years this story is finally going to end soon…hopefully soon. Again, for those that didn't read the top note, I will more than likely write the rest of this story from Kanna's perspective because it's better than changing POVs for the next few chapters as everything is brought to a close. 

Oh, and love the Beta who's been made to butcher two chapters so close together! (I'm just evil and didn't post them together…) As promised, I updated!

Review with your love!

Beta: (narrows eyes) I hope your reviewers lynch you for being so evil. I just wish HS was almost over; I think that thing has been two years too.


	22. Through the Looking Glass

**Chapter 22-- Through the Looking Glass**

From her mirror Kanna could overlook everything without leaving the comfort of the tree branch. She didn't like to be directly involved in battles, and since her mirror was now worthless, she would only get into the way. She thought about learning to fight years ago, but she didn't really care all that much about fighting to survive. She found all of that primitive and worthless.

And now that she was free, she still didn't care. Discovering emotions and feelings were a strain on her body. Getting angry took a toll and made her sleepy. Not caring about anyone or anything made life much, more, easier.

When her time came, she would accept it. She would just disappear. There would be no one to mourn her passing, no one to care. She lived that way and expected nothing more.

She liked her position from the tree. She could watch the demons tearing down the barrier on the other side, and she watched as the spirit teams scrambled to group and repair it.

She already placed her bets on the demons. They finally had a decent shot of getting through, and they weren't about to give up now. Hakudoshi made the breach big enough that even the lowest raking demon could walk right through once a path was created.

Who would turn down the opportunity to visit paradise?

She couldn't name a single being. Then again, not only a pathway to the human world was being opened, but a path toward the scared jewel. The jewel every demon knew of, the jewel every demon dreamed of getting their claws, paws, or whatever kind of limbs they had on it. The single, solitary item that could make even the lowest demon become the world's most powerful.

Kanna never wanted the jewel. It didn't interest her. She blamed it on the fact she never cared about anything. It was just another pretty item. She didn't know what she would do with such a jewel. The attention she would get from possessing it turned her off even more.

She watched. She was a watcher. That's what she was. That's what she did. That's what she would always be. That's also why she never partook in battles.

Kanna watched as Kagome ran up the steps to her shrine. She hugged her family. There were questions about the blood on her shirt and why she was crying blood, but like the family of frea—"eclectic" they were, they took it all in stride. Kagome told them to gather essentials and hide in the well until she returned for them.

Kanna tapped on the mirror. Her reception wasn't perfect since her brother sliced it. She wanted sound. She could partially read lips, but it wasn't that easy when people didn't move their mouths when they spoke or didn't enunciate the words too well.

"If they were lucky they would be transported to the past and live a peaceful life there." Kanna commented as the entire family scrambled around in search of necessities. The grandfather had prepared for a day like this. He had stockpiled canned goods and bottles of water.

Kanna wasn't too sure if that food had already expired…even caned foods were good only for a certain amount of time. She wasn't about to leave her position and tell him that. Instead, she just commented to herself and watched.

She flashed her mirror over to the spirit teams. The powerful supports were already at the barrier trying to repair it. Kanna shook her head. Their efforts were wasted. What they should be doing is letting the strong ones out and killing them before repairing it. The strong ones were the ones making the damage.

Humans were funny. They were trying to repair the one spot. While doing that, they neglected the other places that were getting damaged. They needed one massive wave to secure everything. Kanna shook her head. She knew So'unga could do the job, but then again, that wasn't her responsibility to let them know that. It would probably mean the end of the girl's life…

She couldn't watch any longer; she needed to change the channel. This was playing out worse than an overused daytime drama plot.

The spirit detective team was getting ready for battle. The two humans were saying goodbye to their loved ones, and the two demons were talking up in the fox's room. Kanna could partially hear something the fox was saying. She cursed the reception of the mirror and listened on.

She wanted to roll her eyes as the fox told Hiei that it was partially his fault; or rather, it felt like it was. She had been alive long enough to know when a comfort moment was about to come and decided to watch something else before she lost her lunch over the mushiness of the situation.

She decided to go back to the demon world where the light and fluffy stuff was dinner. She checked in on her wolf companion. She mentally frowned when she couldn't find him. It was pretty hard to lose a massive wolf demon. That's when she decided to start from the last place she had seen him last.

She frowned and sighed at the scene before her. The wolf tribe was no more. She found the wolf scattered among the remains of his kin. She knew what had happened already. She didn't need a rewind button to tell her.

Sesshomaru.

The stupid dog demon didn't know when to stop. She shook her head. It was sad that the Lord of the West had a severe anger management issue. He should be enrolled in a doggie obedience school. Killing off your subjects was a good way to get yourself into a mutiny.

Kanna had hoped he would be crossing over the barrier and she could maneuver Kagome over there so she could kill him and seek revenge for the dead wolves…but that required too much time and effort.

The dog demon now was patrolling his lands. Kanna knew Sesshomaru could feel the barrier being destroyed. She wondered if Sesshomaru was lazier than she was or if he didn't really care about coming over to the greener side. He probably figured his side was green enough. The bastard probably figured it would be a waste of his time.

He was an arrogant ass who needed a good spanking. Then again, he might like it. It wouldn't surprise her if he was a closet masochist. It would explain a lot about his behavior. He would need to be dominated by someone strong enough to tame him. It would also explain a whole lot of issues that Kagome said she had with the father.

Watching Sesshomaru patrolling his lands was worse than watching paint dry.

She wondered where she should watch next. She could sneak a peak at the demons in the bedroom to see if they got to the juicy part yet, or she could watch over Kagome or the barrier. She chose Kagome. Kagome was interesting when provoked. She didn't really mean to compare her to Kikyo, but she needed something to snap her out of her self pity.

Kagome was now changed into old priestess clothes. She knew from the slightly frayed hems that it was once her mother's. She was walking towards the train station. Kanna slightly wondered if Kagome chose that outfit because she wouldn't get looks with a sword on her hip, or if it was a subconscious decision to live up to the priestess blood in her veins.

Whatever the decision, people didn't look twice at her. Kanna had an idea where she would be heading; well the only place would be towards the living wolves since the battle was taking place in the other direction. Kanna gave a half smirk, the wolves wouldn't know that their precious family was slaughtered.

Kanna felt it was her civic duty to inform them of their passing. She didn't usually get involved, but things were progressing too slowly. If Kagome was going to defeat the demons that were going to come through the barrier, Kanna knew the priestess would have to take it to the next level.

She didn't consider this meddling; she just wanted something interesting to watch. There had to be a slight peak in action before all hell broke loose. She was comfortable, but decided to stir the pot to see what would come out of it. Besides, she was never fond of the wolves.

It was a shame that Kagome was human. Being human didn't give you the means to move almost anywhere instantaneously. Luckily for her…

Kanna figured she could deliver the message and return to her spot in the tree before anything interesting happened. She called it a commercial break.

She entered a portal and exited it at the base of the wolf camp. Kanna held no smell so she would have to be visible to them before anyone detected her, so she kept to the open and highly frequented paths.

That did the trick. The intruder alert was sounded and soon she was surrounded.

"What do you want demon?"

Kanna looked at the middle aged female demon. "I come bearing news from the other side."

"I know of your trickery void demon. What makes you think I will believe what you have to say?"

"Do not believe my words then, see for yourself." Kanna showed her the scene of the rotting carcasses. "They have been dead since your precious priestess last saw them."

"How dare to tell me that Kagome killed them!"

Kanna half cocked her head to glance at the male's voice. She remembered him from a while ago. He was with the demon prince when they were chasing Naraku around feudal Japan. She couldn't remember his name, but frankly it wasn't on her priority list of things to remember.

"They were killed because of Kagome. She is coming here. That is all I have to tell you." Kanna started to walk off. The wolves didn't need to know anything else.

"Why should we believe you? Why should we believe you when your sister killed off most of our clan?"

Inside, she could feel her eyes slant to a deadly stare; however, her outward appearance didn't change. "It is the truth." Kanna stated. She didn't take too well to people insulting her sister. She was the only one of her siblings that tried to break free. Kanna admired Kagura for her desire to be free. Her sister was everything she wasn't. She wasn't jealous, just sometimes she wished she could be more like her.

"That's not a good enough answer!"

Kanna looked blankly at them. "All I had to do was tell you that your clan is extinct. What you choose to do with that information is now up to you." Before they had a chance to stop her she left them and returned to her tree.

She wasn't a bad person. She just stirred up the pot. She watched as the wolves gathered together and discussed, rather screamed over the new information. They were in their main hall talking about what they should do. Most of the wolves didn't know Kagome, and most didn't care that she was the reason they were still alive.

Demons, even people, tended to forget that tidbit when discussing the next move. Kanna almost cocked a smile when one of the younger wolves suggested that she was coming back to kill them.

If Kanna could have laughed, she would have. This was better than the other boring entertainment that was going on now. She wasn't one for emotional scenes. She didn't understand the concept too well.

At one point their deliberation became a fist fight. Now that was prime time entertainment. She understood violence and war. This was what she was taught. They came to a "unanimous" decision. They would kill the priestess before she could kill them.

Kanna missed that juicy part when her mirror went fuzzy on her. How they came to that decision would now be lost once they were all dead. It wasn't what she had planned, but it was just as good.

It didn't seem like a few hours went by but Kagome was already making her way up to their lair. Kanna almost wished she had a bowl of popcorn to munch on. The old wolf greeted Kagome. Kanna just prayed for reception.

She could faintly hear them speaking.

"Why did you betray us Kagome? How could you let them die?"

Kanna tapped and glowered at the mirror as it was becoming fuzzy. She lost all reception for about a minute. It was sheer hell. She half wanted to go there and hear first hand what was being said, but that went against her being a watcher.

She had picture but no sound. It was better this way. Then she wouldn't have to hear the crying Kagome would do, but then she would miss out on the satisfactory she would receive for their howls. This was for her sister who was tainted in their eyes. It wasn't Kagura's fault she was following orders to gain freedom.

"I'm sorry Gint—" Kagome started when she was attacked by a younger wolf demon from behind. Kanna sat staring into her mirror her face void of emotion. She watched as, out of pure reflex, Kagome drew her sword. The shred of humanity that the sword had graced her with was gone.

Pink purifying powers flared up her arm in a lover's embrace. Her eyes white and pink tears bled out. She was on an overflow of holy power. Now that was a real power trip. Kanna knew right then that she had made the right decision. She had officially pushed Kagome over the edge to her breaking point and beyond.

The sword was once again in control. It would be difficult, if not impossible, to break its spell now. She watched as Kagome sliced through the demon that attacked her. Kanna always thought that these demons were pathetic for depending on their natural enemy for protection.

She had just proved to them why. Kagome started to close the barrier on the demons. Kanna didn't think Kagome was aware of what she was doing. It was only natural for a priestess to do what she was born to do: kill demons.

With Kagome there, the barrier was so strong that even those deemed worthy couldn't exit. She watched as the barrier shrank smaller and smaller. The wolves inside were killed off one by one as there was no room for them to run. They were scrambling over each other and throwing the weaker ones in their path hoping to buy them time. Even a close knit community like this showed their true colors in looming death.

In a way she was glad Kagome couldn't see her handy work. It was a terrible sight no matter who looked at it. Secretly, Kanna loved this. The best part? Kagome had absolutely no idea what she had done. She was already walking down the path back towards the train station when the good stuff started. She would probably never know what really happened here. Kanna wouldn't be the one to tell her.

Kanna allowed a faint smirk to grace her face. "That was for your honor sister."

* * *

AN: I know, I am so fucked. Not as interesting as I had hoped, but it was fun. I really do love writing Kanna. More loose ends being tied up as this story reaches its end….I think. Wow three updates in one month.

Beta: And so it begins. Now you can't tease me for killing everyone off.

Thank you for reading, please review as I find entertainment in all the comments you make.


	23. Hell

**Final Chapter: Hell**

The barrier fell and demons swarmed out into the opened portal and entered paradise. The once long blades of grass that swayed in the wind were now trampled under the weight of the over-sized, long limbed demons that marched out into the open field.

Kanna watched as the spiritual powers at the barrier diminished. They were almost at the point where they would die. Humans were funny creatures. She couldn't understand how they could give up their life for such a worthless cause. Granted, the barrier was important for their existence, but to die so meaninglessly was way beyond foolish. No one should ever be tied to such outrageous obligations.

She almost stopped watching long enough to grab a bite to eat. Watching epic battles made her a little hungry. She wasn't anxious or nervous; she just enjoyed a nice light snack as the free entertainment was provided. She didn't stop—her mirror didn't have a pause button. That was usually the time something good happened. Call it fate, call it karma, call it what you will; nonetheless, it was annoying.

She was surprised that only a few of the more powerful demons made their way out before they were able to seal the barrier. It was only a matter of time before it collapsed again (and for good).

Kanna could see the faded and tattered patched all along the barrier. If this had been Kagome's shirt, Kagome would have thrown it out long ago—and that girl never threw anything away…ever.

She had to give credit to Moryomaru. The demon knew how to break a barrier. It didn't help any that this was his first taste of freedom in all his years of existence. Being trapped and caged like a pet all his life, he figured it was passed due. She could sympathize with the large demon. She had tasted freedom too and she would never give that feeling back.

It was a shame that Moryomaru was her last living relative, of sorts. He was Hakudoshi's key weapon once he had the jewel. Kanna figured that the pet was caged to control the darkness that swirled about him. With the jewel in hand, Hakudoshi could control it…but without it… Kanna watched as it caused total havoc.

Kanna didn't see the point in prolonging the inevitable. If they were going to come, then let them come. Don't kill yourself trying to fight fate. Fate always won.

Sighing slightly over their futility, she went to watch the spirit detectives. The guys were running with the females, and she assumed to somewhere "safe". Nowhere was 'safe'. The end was clear—demons would come and because of their mortality, humans would die. End of story. That was always the fate of humans: they live, they die. They were lucky…well, lucky if they never suffer.

The spirit detectives split into two groups: the fox, her ex-toy, and the orange haired ox ran towards the demons. By the expression on her ex-toy's face, Kanna knew they had been given orders to destroy all. Why else would a cold-blooded murderer be thrilled to see such beings before him?

She smirked as the boys ran head first into battle. It was at times like this she wished she could upgrade her mirror. Humans were enthralled with technology and harnessing it to make their lives easier. They had invented picture in picture—something Kanna would kill for now…and they had a very nice prototype for pausing and rewinding live TV. Again, this was something she would kill for.

On the flip side, many people would say the same thing about her mirror—despite the fact it was cracked and broken. She watched as the powerless females ran off in the opposite direction. Scanning her mirror, she wondered where they were going. She shrugged because it didn't matter where they went, no place was safe enough. Even the temple up ahead wasn't a safe place to hide. She assumed that that's where they were heading. She knew the saying about "assume" but it was the only plausible idea within reason.

If they were smart, they would already sense the shadow demons that had already taken over. Then again, these people were powerless and only if you were strong could you feel them. The boy could've but he was a little busy distracting a snake demon that was chasing them.

That was not something she would've liked to be bitten by. Even a small drop of its venom in your bloodstream and you were as good as dead. Kanna had been witness to that once. It was an extremely painful and agonizing death. It was right under getting purified from the inside out.

Kanna watched as the snake slithered and dodged the blast from Yusuke's finger. It was fast. It slithered up to the girls and started to coil about them. It moved in for the kill. Kanna would've placed a bet that the youngest human was a goner, but the older female pushed her out of harm's way and took the full force of the bite herself.

She gave the female minutes to live in the most brutal existence ever known to man. Already, she was screaming and trying to claw out the poison from her leg. Kanna half- felt sorry for the girl. She would never sacrifice herself for someone else. She didn't understand that part of human nature. Why would you give your life for someone else? It was sad she got bitten in the ankle. Had she been bitten higher up, her time would have been reduced.

Kanna watched as she could only imagine what they were saying. It wasn't that hard to decipher what was said at a dying scene. They usually all went the same when a character as self sacrificing as herself spoke:

"Leave me here and go save yourself."

"We can't leave you behind; not after you saved me!"

"I'll only slow you down. I'm dying anyway."

"No, you're not! I won't let you die. If you won't go then I'll stay here with you."

"Don't be stupid, you have a long life to live."

"We are in this together and nothing is going to stop you from living. We'll have you better in no time."

Kanna almost cackled at her own dialogue. She didn't have the emotional range to do it with accuracy or conviction, but it amused her. She could say she was pretty accurate in her voiceover over what happened next.

The females helped her to her feet, both supporting her and half dragged her to the temple. Again, this was something she didn't understand. The human was dying, why bring her along? Why not sacrifice her so you could live an extra few seconds? Didn't they realize that the more the female moved the faster the poison spread throughout her body?

The ferry girl didn't look too happy. She knew what was coming, why prolong the inevitable? Wouldn't it be humane to kill the girl now? Every moment she was still alive was another moment she was in pain. The five of them made their way to the top of the shrine steps. How Kanna longed for some popcorn and some cheesy human horror music to play in the background.

The once overly cheery ferry girl was trying her best to heal the girl's injury. She was just wasting her energy. Yusuke was trying to fight off the demons that held the old woman prisoner. No one noticed the rather large bird demon swoop down and snag the other human and carried her off.

Kanna was pleased her sound kicked in. The screams of pure fear and the echoing sounds of "Keiko" were loud and pleasant to her ears. She watched as the ferry girl received a call. She had souls to collect. No names were said out loud, but Kanna could read the names on the screen. Some were some human names she didn't recognize or care about. She did notice the flicker of emotion on Death's face as two names came: Kuwabara Shizuru and the Psychic, Martial Artist Genkai.

She knew it was going to happen. There was no stopping death. That was the one thing that was always constant.

"Botan, what about Keiko?" Yusuke screamed as he stood helpless as his girlfriend was taken away. "We have to find her."

"I'm sorry Yusuke, I'm being summoned. I have souls that need collecting." Botan's face was downcast and shaded by her heavy bangs.

"Screw the souls! We have to save our friends."

Wordlessly, Botan help up the screen so Yusuke could read the names. His eyes went wide and a spectrum of emotions flew across his face. It was his turn to look down hiding the rage and fury in his eyes. "I understand. Do what you have to do." His teeth were clenched holding back his emotions.

He picked Yukina up from the human's dead body and ran down the steps. The female demon didn't have to ask why they were leaving; the stench of death was already thick in the air.

Kanna wanted to squeal in delight. Humans were finally starting to learn about how mortal they really were. They were fun to watch. She couldn't identify half of the emotions they were expressing, but she did know rage and fury.

She took once last glance as Death did her job. Kanna shook her head as Death cried as she collected the souls of her friends. Again, she didn't understand why death would be friends with mortals…humans died. If you are immortal and don't want to see people close to you die, then why be friends in the first place?

There was no point in having friends. Friends were objects to kill time with, nothing more. The tears were starting to make her gag so she decided to check in on her favorite priestess. She allowed herself a slight smirk as she noticed that she had the entire train car to herself.

See, these people were much, much smarter. Why couldn't everyone be like that? They knew when to leave. Kagome was still lost in herself. She noticed how Moryomaru had entered the human realm and immediately made his way towards her. He wasn't as idiotic as her brother assumed him to be. He was a nonverbal, highly intelligent creature. He knew right away where to seek the jewel.

Kanna half wondered if he was going there to thank her for freeing him, or going there to kill her. Both were actually quite possible realities. Kagome could feel him coming, and she was looking in his direction the entire trip back. The sword didn't allow her body to tighten up, but remained relaxed and ready to strike at a moment's notice.

Kanna wondered if she knew about the barrier breaking and the swarms of demons that were already in this world. She wondered if she knew that everyone and everything around her was about to die. She wondered if she even cared. Oh, the Kagome, the human girl, would…but she was lost. Now it was the sword in control. Did the sword care? Kanna shook her head and wondered at the lunacy she was thinking. It was a sword, so of course it didn't care.

It killed. It sought justice that's all it lived for.

Moryomaru leaped into the air cut the boxcar Kagome was standing in half. The train flew in all directions, killing all the innocent passengers that were onboard.

This was probably the best death for them. It would save them of knowing the future fate of this world. Lucky bastards, getting a quick and painless death like that. They should be thanking her.

The sword created a barrier around her and projected her to safety. Kanna watched as Kagome swung the sword and cyclones of purifying energy hurled towards her last living 'relative.'

She knew that any pet created by her dead brother would need more than a few swings of purifying energy to kill him. Moryomaru's limbs were torn off by the force of the power. She was mildly surprised when she saw he met the attacks head on. He didn't move. She gave a half smirk as the torn off limbs absorbed a couple of lower level demons that were in the area. Once they were absorbed into Moryomaru, they reformed and reattached themselves to Moryomaru's body in their proper locations.

Kanna half wondered if they had ever reattached themselves to the wrong locations. That would be a funny sight. A hand where a foot should be attached, a head where an arm should be attached—then again, that was also a sickening thought.

Moryomaru attacked and sent Kagome flying through the air. Humans always wanted the chance to fly; this was her chance. It was a shame she didn't have wings. With throwing power like that, Kanna wondered if the demons would start their own football team. Moryomaru would make an excellent quarterback.

She was relieved when a barrier formed around Kagome and saved her from her death. Kanna wasn't relieved because Kagome was saved; she was relieved that the fight wasn't over before it began. She already knew the outcome of this battle—of the entire battle. She just wanted to get the most of her time's worth before it was over.

Kanna watched, glued to her mirror, as the two fought. There was no dialogue, just sounds of grunts and furious cries from the priestess. Moryomaru didn't have a voice. It was never given one. Kanna enjoyed it this way too. She didn't have to tap her mirror and curse the reception.

Moryomaru produced large spikes from his body and sent them straight towards the girl. The sword stopped most of them, but it made the sword go on the defensive and made her move back.

Kanna wondered how long it would take before the two teams to meet up. Kagome was only about seventy miles from the spirit detective team. She half wondered how they were holding up. She wanted to take a quick peek in on them, but she knew she would miss something important with Kagome is she did.

How she wished for a picture in picture. It would make her life much easier. She could also go to where one battle was being played, but that would require moving. She was comfortable where she was.

Instead, she decided to remain where she was and would grumble the entire time. Their dance became almost predictable. Kagome would attack, Moryomaru would absorb and Kagome would fly through the air. The distance was getting shorter each time. By this predictability, she could tell the sword was testing the demon's powers.

She watched as the repetitious battle continued. Kanna was growing bored already. Right now, she would give for some horribly choreographed kung-fu movie where you could see the wires and ropes. Anything was better than this.

She decided to give them a few more minutes before calling them boring and hopeless and moving on to the next viewing. She was glad she didn't change the channel. See, she knew all the good stuff happened the moment you did. The start of the attack was the same. Except this time, Kagome didn't go on the defensive. This time she attacked and used the tentacles as stepping stones to get higher up in the air and closer to him.

Moryomaru sent unleashed a few tentacles that made a home in her side causing blood to pool and stream down her midsection. If she were mortal that would have killed her. She was now the sword and it didn't cause her to stop or slow down. She moved faster and sunk her sword into a small opening in between the spikes that covered his body.

Kanna watched eagerly as Kagome gave a sickly smile and plunged her sword into his chest and unleashed the cyclones from inside his body. His body flew in millions of pieces. Before Moryomaru could gather demons and reform, she purified the small pieces of his body.

The sword was cunning and smart. It couldn't purify the entire being in one blow, so it blew Moryomaru into millions of pieces and purified it then. It was ingenious. Kagome collapsed on the charred ground. She used the sword to keep herself from falling. The red stain didn't grow larger, but it did wind her.

If the stain was indeed still bleeding, Kanna couldn't tell since it was covered by the red priestess pants Kagome was wearing. She took a moment to consider everything. Her last living relative was dead. She was the last of her family standing. She wasn't sure what she should feel. Should she be relieved, saddened, confused, or enraged? All she felt was a vast pot of nothingness. She wasn't surprised she didn't feel anything—it was who she was.

All she knew was it was now safe to change her mirror to another part of the battle. She hoped that the spirit detectives were more entertaining than the pitiful battle she just saw. She scanned her mirror for them, but for some reason it stopped on Botan. She didn't want to see the ferry girl and her horrible tear stained face.

She sighed and watched as the girl opened her communicator and read another name she had to go and ferry to the other side: Yukimura Keiko. Botan fell to her knees and cried in outrage and pain. Kanna knew it was coming. That was predictable.

The demon that whisked her off ate human flesh. Their feeding habits were bloody and messy. They would eat their prey in mid-flight. She could picture it: The demons would sink their talons into her flesh and swing her bleeding and twitching corpse upwards and catch it in their mouths and sink their sharp teeth into the flesh. Blood would gush and pour everywhere as they sucked and pulled the muscles out leaving the skin and bones.

It was quite fascinating and gruesome. It was always amazing how they could leave the body relatively intact—just minus the blood and muscles. She almost wanted to follow the ferry girl to see her expression, but if you've seen it once, you've seen them all. All their expressions are the same. They are always horrified and disgusted at the sight. Then again, having the body also hurled to the ground from mid-flight is never a pretty sight. Add that together and well…

Smiling to herself, Kanna flashed her mirror over to the spirit team. They looked exhausted, but she was happy that was all. She hadn't missed anything too important—like them dying. She would have been disappointed if they failed to provide her with some sort of entertainment before they were killed off like flies.

Yusuke had failed to meet up with them. Kanna wanted to rejoice. It would mean she was able to see their expressions when the news was delivered. It was a good day for free entertainment.

Speak of the Devil and He shall arrive. Yusuke and a panting Yukina arrived just as the demons were becoming less and less. Instead of telling them what happened, Yusuke pushed himself into battle and started to kill off demons with new vigor.

Kuwabara backtracked to Yukina and said some words that made Kanna glad she hadn't eaten anything yet. There was no love in battles, let alone verbal professions. If you had time to say that, then he had plenty of time to kill the demons behind him—or better yet, die. She scoffed at the fox who saved 'Romeo's' life.

"Minus fifty respect points," she stated as his life was spared. He deserved to die for desecrating the battlefield.

The pair demanded to know what happened to the others. She watched as the ice demon burst into tears creating a pool of jewels around her. Kanna made a mental note to pick them up after they were dead. They would be worth some money. They would be dead and she would be alive. It also better to have money than to not have money. She would survive, and she could use it, possibly.

The boys knew what happened. It would take a moron not to know, and the moron understood—considering he was now fighting with new rage and power. Those two didn't look like brother and sister. It seemed like the sister was given the brains and beauty and he was left with the extras. Kanna thought for a moment, wasn't even brains she was given…sacrificing yourself was stupid, especially for a lost cause. The girl was taken away and used as food instead.

Or maybe she was really smart and chose the lesser of the deaths. It was an interesting concept. It could work!

Kanna watched as the two males took the bad news and used their fury to power their fighting power. Their attacks were stronger, but it caused their senses to be dulled. That's why there had to be a balance while fighting.

They lost the balance and were about to face the consequences. See, the poor fox wasn't concentrating and the demon was able to get in a cheap shot. His left arm was bleeding and she could see the pearly white of bone showing for the entire world to see. He made his mistake and learnt from it. He killed the demon and made his way to the next that was charging upon him.

The ice demon was left alone and unprotected. She was an easy mark for the savages that came from the other side. They attacked her, not caring if she was a fellow demon. She would have been killed had her toy not been there to take the deadly blow. He was able to block one attack, but not the other two that delivered the finishing blows.

The claws that crushed his tiny ribs and ripped out his heart were slowly sliding their way out when two bursts of spirit energy exploded before their vision. However, they didn't see their helpless companion as she was sheltered by his dying frame.

This is why Kanna wasn't friends with anyone. They tended to die, and she had a tendency to watch as they took their last breath. The realization on their faces when they realized that Yukina had been caught in the crossfire was priceless. They needed to make a commercial out of it someday.

She would have loved to have paused the screen to stare at their horrified expressions all day long, but she couldn't. Kanna tried to register their emotions. Humans were funny. She recognized most of their facial expressions, but when they started to blur together and become one general expression she was lost.

Fear and horror were the two main things that remained on their face. And here she thought demons were going to be the last ones to die… who knew?

The remaining three ran over to inspect their damage, hoping that it was an illusion of sorts and what they just did was a hallucination, a figment of their imagination. Oh it was real. Their friends were dead. They delivered the finishing blows that off-ed their friends.

See, that's what real friends were for. They were supposed to be there to finish you off before the pain sets in too badly. They should feel proud over what they did. Kanna was proud for them. She almost cracked a smile at that.

She noticed the puffy-eyed ferry girl arrive on the scene. Her communicator was still left open. Kanna smirked at the new names on the screen: The Forbidden Child Hiei and The Ice Apparition Yukina.

The ferry girl took one look at them and snapped. It must be a hard job escorting all your friends to the other side. This was exactly what she was saying to herself before. Why be friends with someone if they are going to die?

Botan snapped and was screaming about this not being fair. Kanna didn't need audio to hear her, she was sure the entire world could hear her bleeding heart ranting. She watched as Yusuke asked if she knew about Keiko. Kanna licked her lips and waited. She could feel the knives come out of his heart and getting jabbed back in—nice and slow. Her lack of response was all anyone needed to know.

Yes, she was dead; they were all dead. Fight with the humans, and you pay the price for it too. It was that simple. That was why she never picked sides, someone always lost and she didn't take too well to losing.

Kanna almost felt herself starting to lose interest in the battle when the ground started to rumble and shake. She could literally see the barrier as it shook and pieces started to fall. She wanted to laugh. The end was finally near. Everything would soon be over. Or would it be just beginning?

She was almost shaken from her tree it rumbled that furiously. She gave the barrier a glare but her eyes slightly widened as the barrier fell and a blast of pink purifying power stopped the demons from coming out.

She watched as Kagome emerged from the trees. Her clothing partially torn, her breathing labored and cuts and gashes indicating she should be dead but wasn't. She walked into the clearing with her head held high.

Her sword glowed a pink hue and her eyes were void of any emotion. Kagome bided them time to regroup. It would only be for a few moments. She made her way over to them and she didn't say anything to them and vice versa.

Then with a loud bang, the barrier fell. There would be no saving them this time around. Time was up and it was judgment day. Kanna looked at the pitiful group that was supposed to save the world.

The human boy, Yusuke, radiated exhaustion and fury; the other human boy, the one with the dead sister, was panting heavily and seemed to be on his last legs—it wouldn't surprise Kanna if he passed out in a moment; the fox, who was nursing his left arm that wouldn't stop bleeding; and the human priestess that was no longer anything remotely alive or human—the same very being that should be dead considering her injuries.

They stood watching in fear as demons came pouring from the other side. Hundreds if not thousands of demons came towards them. The demons cheered in victory and gave their war cry as they tasted freedom and paradise. It looked like it was an ocean in the middle of Tokyo.

Kanna cackled as she got sound.

"Which one do you want?" Kuwabara asked looking at their next targets.

Kagome said nothing but held her sword in an attack position and waited for a moment to strike.

"It doesn't matter to me," Kurama mentioned as he pulled his rose from his hair and adjusted his left arm so he could nurse it during battle.

"You know," Yusuke said staring at one particular demon, "I've always wanted to slay a dragon." He pointed to the massive white dragon flying towards them.

They rolled their eyes and breathed a heavy sigh before attacking once more; fighting the endless sea of creatures that kept emerging from the destroyed barrier.

Kanna stood from her spot. Her ass was numb from sitting so long. "Their fates are sealed." She placed her mirror in her kimono and descended her tree intending on getting something to eat.

* * *

**_End of D&T_**

* * *

Beta's Note: … O.o; 

AN: I hope you've all enjoyed reading this story, and I didn't even break it up! It's a nice ficlet for an ending. It's been an exciting journey these past years. I've met some awesome people, I've laughed, cried, (not really), I want to thank everyone who's been reading this since the start. Without you, it might've taken me many more years to write this.

I'm not dying or dead, I will have other stories coming out. So please keep a lookout for them.

See, even my beta had no idea of the ending I had planned. I'm the guilty one here.

Since this is the last chapter, I beg you to review and leave your lasting impression.

Fyyrrose


End file.
